Pandora's Box
by Knightwolf
Summary: After the events of Thirst, Motoko and Keitaro are visited by the leader of the White Wolves demanding they answer for their crimes. They then find out that their actions may have put all of Japan in jeapardy.
1. Blood on my hands

Hey everyone. This is yet another sequal story in my long Motoko/Keitaro saga which is composed of Compassionate Swordplay, Love's Sharp Blade, Moving Forward, You Have me, Song of the Nightingale, Night Shadows, and Thirst. This will be the eighth installment in the saga. This story was actually cowritten by myself and Mr. Lee. This is the first story I've ever cowritten with anyone, so I'm sort of in new territory here. I think its very fun and exciting to be working with someone else on a story. So lets give much respect to Mr. Lee as well:) I hope you enjoy the story and please look forward to the next chapter soon.

Disclaimer: Love Hina is owned and created by Ken Akamatsu.

Pandora's Box

Chapter I:

Blood on my hands

From the overcast sky above, the white flakes of snow quietly tumble through the air as it is carried by the winds of Hokkaido. The snow gently lands on several new grave stones on the property of a private estate near the mountains of central Hokkaido. A man with short spiked silver hair stands before them. His face was awash with sorrow as he looked down at each of the stones.

A single vertical scar marked his right eye. The scar was a deep red, which stood out against his pale skin. He was older but appeared to be well built in physique. He wore a white military style trench coat that moved slightly with each gust of wind. Underneath, he wore a black uniform. Over his left breast was a silver insignia depicting a wolf with its head raised, howling. The same symbol was shown in black on the left arm of his coat. It is the crest of the White Wolves, an organization that he leads with great pride.

He felt the icy cold of the snow at his feet, even through his black leather tactical boots. He knelt down silently before the graves. Buried beneath the snow-covered earth at his knees lay his comrades, comrades he had lost very recently. During his lifetime, he has lost many comrades. Many of which had families and friends of their own. Many of which shared his dream of a peaceful world. Many of which didn't have to die.

He hung his head for a moment. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out, trying to find the words that he felt he needed to say in this most vulnerable of moments. He then raised his head and spoke.

"My friends…my precious kin, I am at a loss as to how to express my sorrow at this moment. I can only say that I am beside myself. Though my clan indeed holds me in such high regard, I am not invincible. Even I have my moments where I feel…powerless. I've come to realize now more than ever the terrible truth; that I cannot be everywhere at once and some horrible acts cannot be foreseen, nor prevented. But let me assure you that those responsible for this tragedy will realize the consequences of their actions. I will personally make sure of that. All I ask is that you as well as my family in heaven forgive me for what I need to do…"

He stood up and bowed to the graves, giving these fallen his deepest respects. It was then that a beautiful woman quietly walked up to him from behind. Carrying a folder with her in her hands, she looked at him with eyes of sincere sympathy, eyes that were as blue as the sky that failed to show itself on this somber day. Her long purple hair flowed in the wind that has now grown constant. Her hair was tied with a red ribbon that seemed to shine, despite their dreary surroundings. She wore a dark blue woman's business suit that complemented her eyes.

She stopped and stood next to him. She took a moment to look at each of the graves. Then she turned to him and said in a soft and beautiful voice,

"Hiro-sama…"

Rising to his feet, he said,

"Is that the final report, Yayoi-chan?"

"Yes. It is as you had feared…" She answered as she handed it to him.

After quietly opening the manila folder, he looked through the pages inside. As he did this, his expression changed to that of apprehension.

"I don't believe this. To think, she would do something like this. And to involve two other great families in the process. I have no choice. I must break one of our greatest laws." He said with a scowl across his features.

"What will you do, Beloved?" Yayoi asked, concern evident in her voice.

"You already know the answer to that, Yayoi-chan…" Hiro replied sadly.

"Yes, Hiro-sama…" She said somberly as she lowered her head.

"Fear not. I do not want revenge or bloodshed like many others in our clan. Though, I do understand their feelings, which stem from such anger and pain. However, these three, out of either their arrogance or foolishness, have opened Pandora's Box. And if it's not closed, our enemies could very well destroy not only Japan, but the entire world. They must realize this, even if I should use force to make them understand. Judging from this case, it appears I have no choice."

He then turned to his beloved and slowly wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I know, Hiro-sama. But still…" The purple haired woman said as she buried her head into his chest and returned the embrace.

"I'm sorry. If there was another way, I would choose it. I know how you feel about…that family." He said tenderly as he began to stroke her silky hair.

"No, Hiro-sama. I left that name a long time ago. I am your wife now as well as a proud member of the White Wolves. I will support you, both as your wife and your lieutenant."

She spoke without hesitation or regret. She lifted her head and raised her hand to his cheek, caressing it gently.

"Thank you, Yayoi-chan. I am truly blessed to have someone like you by my side." Hiro said warmly as he gazed into her beautiful blue eyes. He then captured her lips in a soft kiss, which she gratefully returned.

After the tender moment passed, he slowly pulled back and turned his head to look towards the estate.

He took a deep breath and called out in a commanding voice,

"Saburota, Maimai!"

In two heartbeats, a man and a woman appeared before them. The man was tall, big and muscular. He had thick, long, black unkempt hair that flowed wildly in the wind. His deep brown eyes had intensity in their gaze. His face had a stern, hardened expression. He wore a dusty black leather jacket, dark gray camouflage cargo pants and black combat boots. On the left arm of his jacket was the silver White Wolves crest.

The young, seductive woman standing beside him had long silky white hair that seemed to gently dance in waves with the snowy wind. Despite her fair and beautiful face, the look in her pale icy green eyes hid deviant intent. On her lips was a dark shade of red lipstick that seemed to enhance her tiny smile. She wore a sexy, skin-tight dark blue and violet outfit that showed off every curve of her perfect figure. The outfit formed an open 'V' over her chest giving an impressive show of cleavage. Violet stiletto boots covered her legs up to mid-thigh which she sensually ran her hands over the smooth surface of, as if showing off her already obvious sex appeal.

The woman, forming a seductive smile as she looked at Hiro, said,

"Mmm…Hiro-sama. I was wondering when you would call us." Her tone changed to something cute and playful. "Your Maimai has missed you."

Maimai, swinging her hips in a sexy walk as she came up to Hiro, embraced him and nuzzled her face his chest. Yayoi chose to overlook this and simply gave a tactful cough.

"Your master has missed you too, Mai-chan." He said as he stroked her back making her purr happily.

The tall, muscle bound man then spoke up,

"So, is it time, Boss?" He inquired with a smirk.

"Yes, Saburota." His master answered authoritatively. "I have made my decision. It will be us four, the Silver Fang Squad that will carry out this task."

"Oh yes, Master." The white haired seductress said in a loving obedient voice. "Whatever you desire, I will do."

"It's fine with me Boss. You know I'm always ready." The black haired man said in agreement, burying his fist in his palm.

"Good. We leave right now." Hiro said, looking at the two. He then turned to his wife. "Yayoi-chan?"

The woman nodded and pulled out a paper talisman. Chanting a mysterious verse that has long since been forgotten outside a select group of mystics, the talisman disappeared and weapons suddenly appeared from the air in front of each of them. Yayoi possessed a silver bow, its brilliant mirror-like shine reflecting everything around it. Saburota possessed a long spear, the silver blade on its end was razor sharp and unbreakable. Maimai had a handle that when swung released a ki powered whip of white light. Finally, Hiro had a black katana and kodachi that he quickly strapped to his waist.

"Where shall we go first, Hiro-sama?" Yayoi asked as she pulled out another paper talisman that was red in color.

"To Tachibana Corp. in Tokyo. It's time for a certain three individuals to learn that there is a price to be paid for one's sins, that there cannot be atonement without sacrifice." Hiro said as his eyes turned yellow for a moment like the eyes of a wolf. "We shall start with the soldier girl."

His team nodded. With a mystic chant, Yayoi threw the red talisman to the ground, forming a large glowing pentagram at their feet that quickly surrounded them. Then in a red flash, they were gone.

Meanwhile, in her private quarters the leader of House Tachibana lays sprawled out on her lavish king size bed in a black tank top and sweat pants. She was like a cat comfortable in its surroundings, appearing satisfied and happy. However, if you looked closer, you could see this was clearly not the case. Her eyes give it away. They were still wet with tears she had shed recently. More evidence of this could be seen in the slight glisten on her cheeks.

She has been like this, on and off for the past few days. Ever since the Vampire Motoko incident was resolved over a week ago, she hasn't been the same. After she completed some unsatisfactory business a short time after, she fled back to Tokyo and shut herself in her private quarters. She has seen no one and spoken to no one. In her mind, she sorted through terrible feelings of guilt, regret and depression. For she carried within her a great sin. A crime she knew she would surely pay for if the truth were ever to be revealed.

When you get right down to it, it was her actions that had tainted at least one pure soul. Not only that, she knowingly manipulated them into thinking what they were doing was for the greater good. The ones she now calls 'friends', pure hearted people that she once tried to kill. Ones that had forgiven her and given their trust to her, called her 'friend' in return. But she knew that she didn't deserve their friendship. Not after what she had done.

As she looked out over the vast city, flooded by the daytime sun, she recalled the exchange of words she and Keitaro shared that had more than likely changed him forever.

"_**I can't kill. I will not kill."**_

"_**Listen up and listen good, Keitaro! It is killed or be killed! And if you want to survive, you had better learn to pull the trigger!"**_

"I'm such a heartless bitch…" Mei mumbled to herself as she lowered her face to the bed. "I talk about not following my father's path, to extend the olive branch before the sword. And yet, I did that to Keitaro. Now my clan's trust and respect for me has been shaken. My ethics are being questioned by hushed voices. And Reiji…" She wavered off as her tears started to fall once again. She then raised her head as if looking to the heavens above her. "Rei…oh, my dear sister. As you look at me now, are you disappointed? Disgusted?"

Then her gaze snapped forward as her body suddenly tightened up. Her years of training had kicked in, sensing that her sanctuary had been infiltrated. But by whom?

Less than a second after she had sensed the intrusion, she heard a feminine voice say,

"I think your sister weeps, Mei. Just like I did when I found out the truth."

Mei was about to jump from the bed and spring into action, but before she could do anything, an arrow of glowing ki energy shot across the room and hit her square in the chest, effectively nailing her against the wall behind her. She struggled to move, but soon found her struggles were futile.

Feeling the pain of the glowing arrow in her chest,

'Only one person could do something like this with ki energy!' Then the person she thought of appeared in the middle of the room from behind and unseen veil.

As the woman walked up to her calmly, she said,

"I wish we didn't have to meet again like this, my little niece." She then looked at her with a disappointing frown.

Gritting her teeth as the pain of the arrow went through the center of her very being, Mei looked at her and said,

"Aunt Yayoi…Errg! What are you doing?! What is the meaning of this?" Then Mei's eyes widened as she realized, "Wait. If you're here, then that means…!"

"Hiro Mishima is not far behind." The dark, angry voice said from behind Yayoi. Hiro then appeared from behind her and said, "You assumed correctly, my dear." He walked up to Mei with slow certain steps as he said, "You have much to answer for, Lady of House Tachibana."

Mei then raised her chin in defiance as she looked at him, her air of integrity seemingly unbroken.

"Hiro Mishima, the patriarch of the Mishima clan of Hokkaido and the leader of the White Wolves. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Mei ended in a tone of disdain.

"Oh, I think you know already." Hiro then turned away from her as he began to admire the classic works of art hanging on the walls of the room. "It's been a little while, Mei." Hiro traced his scar with his finger as he said, "We haven't seen each other since you gave me this when I tried to stop you from going to war with the Aoyamas recently."

Mei turned her eyes away for a moment as she remembered that day. It was before all this began. She had gotten the green light for Motoko's assassination from her father. Back then, she had still felt the bloodthirsty need for revenge. Through the information network of her clan, she received intel on when she would be returning to Tokyo and when her train would arrive. It was 12 noon on that cold early December day.

Motoko's train was set to arrive at Tokyo station at 1310, military time. Mei steadily made her way towards Tokyo Station. The serum in her bloodstream allowing her to easily leap from rooftop to rooftop of the tall skyscrapers that reached high from the concrete landscape below.

Looking at the time readout on her wrist now and again as her powerful strength allowed her bound from one building to the next, she thought,

'I've got a little more than an hour before her train arrives. Plenty of time to set up a vantage point, method of attack and an escape route.' She then formed a smile. 'You're mine, Motoko.'

As she landed atop the Nomura building in Shinjuku, her instincts kicked in as she felt the undeniable sense of danger. Mei immediately performed an acrobatic sideflip, narrowly avoiding several tranquilizer rounds. Quickly pulling out her twin wakizashi blades, she proceeded to deflect more of the rounds as she finally learned the identity of her attacker.

"Hiro Mishima! I should have known." She said looking at the silver haired man as he slowly lowered his automatic rifle.

"Mei Tachibana, stand down! Do you truly wish to break the treaty and plunge the two clans back into another war?"

"Motoko Aoyama has already broken the treaty!" Mei snapped back.

"And for her actions, she shall be reprimanded by her own clan and communication for the restoration of the treaty shall recommence between the two families, as is the laws I have set down as the mediator. However, Motoko's actions did not warrant an assassination attempt as dictated by your father!" Hiro hung the rifle at his side and drew his katana sword. "So I ask you again, stand down, Mei Tachibana."

Mei narrowed her eyes as she fell silent for a moment. She then glanced at the serum level on her readout and formed a deviant smile.

"Or else you'll what? Do you truly think you can stop me?" She said.

Hiro looked at her strangely, as if not expecting her to be so bold.

'What is she thinking? She knows my skills in combat are superior to hers. She wouldn't have a chance.' He thought, raising his eyebrow.

Hiro then lowered his sword slightly as he said,

"Mei, just put your weapons away and come with me. From there, we'll begin the peace talks again."

Mei lowered her brow as she raised her swords high.

"I've been given my mission and a ninja always fulfills their mission. Now, no one can stop me, Hiro Mishima, not even you." She said in a cold, malicious tone.

Beginning to lose his patience, Hiro said,

"Mei, what has gotten into you? You know you cannot defea-"

Hiro then saw Mei disappear from his sight, leaving nothing but raised dust where her feet stood. Confused only for a half a second, Hiro's instincts kicked in as he suddenly felt a killing intent aimed towards him. He quickly moved himself back just in time to receive only a minor slash over his right eye from Mei's left wakizashi.

Seeing Mei standing before him, her left arm extended upward holding her wakizashi high as it shined brilliantly in the bright sunlight, Hiro noticed the intensity of her gaze as she stared at him with the eyes of a predator.

"How did you do that? No human can move that fast."

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet." She said, sheathing her swords behind her.

She then got into a very low stance and disappeared once more. Only this time, Hiro was ready. Through the use of his heightened senses, he possessed a certain ability of attack anticipation. Barely a second passed before the lightning fast clawed gauntlets began to appear out of thin air.

With his unnaturally fast reflexes he dodged an attack from the left, then from the right, from the front and with a back flip he dodged another from behind. Hiro could almost feel her frustration grow as she was unable to land a single blow yet. Dodge after dodge Hiro performed, even as she accelerated her attacks ever further.

Then she appeared in front of him once more. Her brow lowered as she showed a discontent frown. Mei narrowed her eyes as she stared at him, possible battle strategies filling her head.

"Whatever you've done to yourself, Mei, you obviously thought it would be enough to defeat me. It's quite clear that you were wrong." Hiro said, folding his arms as he looked at her.

Showing him a mocking half smile, she said,

"You are right, Hiro. You're absolutely right. It's painfully apparent this will not be enough to defeat you."

Mei reached over and pushed a button on her left gauntlet. She then got down into the sprinting position. This caused Hiro to hold out his hands to his sides and say,

"Mei, this is pointless. Stop this before you hurt yourself."

Mei narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth as she yelled,

"Stop talking to me like I'm still that 8 year old child you met all those years ago!"

With that, she dashed at him at non-hyper speed, which puzzled Hiro for a split second. He then raised his guard in his front, preparing for her obviously futile attack. But as her hurried stride reached a couple feet from him, she suddenly disappeared from his sight, temporarily throwing him off guard just long enough for her to reappear behind him and get a single slash into the back of his shoulder with her claws.

She then leapt back and held her position a fair distance away from him. Hiro reached back, touched the open wound with his hand and brought it back to see his blood on his fingers. He then looked back to Mei, who was beginning to form a smile on her face.

"Just what did you expect to accomplish with that?" Hiro asked as he shed the blood to the rooftop at his feet with a swipe of his hand.

"Your defeat." She said plainly.

"My defeat? Just what are you thinking, Mei? Have you lost your-" Hiro then paused as the world around him began to spin. "Wha…what have you done?" He then lowered to his knees.

Taking proud steps as she walked up to him, she said,

"The tips of my claws can secrete a strong sedative, the effects of which you're feeling right now. Sweet dreams."

For Hiro, the world fell into a downward spiral until everything went black. With her super speed, Mei caught him before he fell over.

Mei then sat him down against the side of an air handling unit and said,

"Nothing can stop the inevitable." She then gave him a few pats on the shoulder. "Why don't you sit there and think about that for a while, old man." Mei knelt down in front of him as she looked him closely in the face. Then she started to speak in a quiet voice filled with cold, biting disdain. "I hate you. I've always hated you since the day you took my aunt away. Come to think of it, I hate you almost as much as I hate Motoko. Now, I don't know what you did to trick Aunt Yayoi into thinking she was in love with you. You know what? It doesn't matter anymore. Because someday, I'll figure out a sure way to defeat you fair and square. And on that inevitable day, I'll find you…and I'll make you pay for stealing her from our family." She let out a sigh. "But first things first: The mission." She then leaned back and got a little more comfortable. "Speaking of Motoko, I won't use the sedative on her. Oh, no. I want her to be awake to feel every cut, stab and slash that I'm going to give her. But more than anything I want her conscious so that when I do kill her, I can watch the life slowly fade from her fear filled eyes." Mei rose to her feet and then leapt to the building ledge, 50 feet away. She looked back to Hiro as he still sat there unconscious and said,

"Catch you later, Hiro. I've got a kendo-bitch to kill."

Then, with a powerful leap, she launched herself towards the rooftop of the next skyscraper.

Bringing herself back to the here and now, Mei thought about the words she had spoken that day.

''Nothing can stop the inevitable.' I've never understood those words more deeply than now. My actions were inevitable…and so too are my punishments.'

Hiro turned a hardened look back to Mei.

"Did you really think, after what you did to me, to my men, after what you stole from me, that I would just roll over like lax dog?!" He growled in a raised voice.

"Hiro…Aunt Yayoi…if you'll just allow me to explain." The young warrior started.

"Silence! I already know everything. And even in understanding that truth, that still does not condone what you did!" He shouted at her angrily. Hiro moved up close and firmly placed his fingers around Mei's neck. "Despite this scar you gave me, you could've just come to me if you needed the antidote to save Aoyama Motoko!" He then released her. "But instead, you break into my labs, steal my property, use an **innocent** to kill ten of my men, **and have the audacity to joke about my clan!!**" He roared as he slapped her hard across her face.

Mei felt the pain in her cheek as it began to turn red from the hit, but she remained silent. She knew she deserved this pain, this and more. Much more.

"In case you've forgotten, Mei, it was my family that forged the first two truces between yours and the Aoyamas. When your two clans came close to wiping each other out, it was I that extinguished the embers of calamity. But you and your father just couldn't leave well enough alone, could you? And you, you had to scorn me, all for the sake of your stupid and selfish revenge." He took a disapproving tone as he began to pace. "You were willing to destroy so many lives for it, that revenge of yours. And just recently you were willing to destroy many more for the sake of a love that was never real."

Mei's eyes fell to the floor as she finally gave in to an expression of disgrace, knowing how true his words were.

Hiro continued in a calmer more understanding voice,

"When I heard that your father died and you created a permanent truce, I was truly happy for you, Mei. I was genuinely hopeful that peace would flourish with two of Japan's great families finally working together without distrust or pretense." His voice became raised once more. "But then you went and committed that heinous act against my clan and that is something I cannot forgive!" He then turned his head away in disgust.

"I…I'm sorry, Hiro." Mei said in sincerity. "You have every right to be furious with me. Even after what I did to you on that rooftop. But as for the assault on your clan, I had my reasons for doing what I did."

"Yes…Noriyama Reiji." Hiro said as she lowered her head at the mention of his name. "As I told you, I already know everything. You still could have come to me…" He ended in sadness.

A quick moment passed, then Maimai and Saburota entered the room, the latter holding what seemed to be a used battle suit of Tachibana design.

"Have you taken care of her men?" Hiro asked Maimai, a question that caused Mei to raise her head up and look at Maimai with an angry scowl.

"Of course, Master. They'll be at rest for a long time." Maimai replied in her sensuous voice as she moved in and wrapped her arms around his. Mei then looked to Hiro with a look of deep apprehension as she said,

"My men? They're-?"

"Calm down." Hiro said. "Your men are alive. Maimai just put them in a deep sleep." Mei then dropped her head with a sigh of relief. "Unlike you, Mei, killing isn't my only option." The White Wolf leader said.

Hearing those last words, Mei turned her head away to avoid seeing his condemning gaze.

Saburota, who was waiting patiently near the door, spoke up.

"I found the suit, Boss. It's a good thing they didn't dispose of it yet."

He then handed the suit to his leader.

"Good work, Saburota." Hiro said as he brought the suit to his nose and used his enhanced sense of smell to take a whiff. "Hmm, interesting…this is…" Hiro said as he identified the scent.

"Yeah." Saburota confirmed. "No doubt about it. The Urashima kid probably had no idea whatsoever."

Tossing the suit back to Saburota, he moved away from Maimai's embrace and grabbed the still paralyzed ninja leader by her shirt.

"It is said, that to understand and manipulate the thoughts and perceptions of others is a ninja's greatest skill. So tell me, Mei. What would your 'partner in crime', Keitaro Urashima, think if he knew that you were responsible for manipulating him and ultimately tainting his soul, all thanks to this suit that he wore during his mission? What would he think if he knew that the micro machines in that suit you gave him had secretly injected him with a drug, an experimental improved version of your performance enhancing serum, the side effects of which decrease the restraint mechanisms in the brain, making him a raging, merciless bloodthirsty killing machine, strong enough to take on ten of my strongest werewolves at once?!! That is why you let him handle that mission alone and stain his hands with my men's blood, isn't it?!" He then wrapped his fingers around her throat once more. "He did your dirty-work while you hid like a coward! Isn't that right, Mei Tachibana?!" Hiro questioned with a deep and hard growl as he started to squeeze her throat.

Mei's mind flashed back to that day. She remembered Keitaro's distressed voice coming over her earpiece. Diving into the vent and crawling through the duct work, Mei kept a close eye on Keitaro's vitals as well as listened in on his situation through his com link that she kept open.

"_Can't keep this up for long._" Mei heard him say.

Through his suit, she was able to monitor all of his external and internal information through her wrist screen. Looking at his vitals, she saw that his words were true. Then the info came in of him being tackled to the ground and then being beaten mercilessly.

'Goddamnit, they're gonna kill him.' Mei thought in worry as she frantically opened the key pad on her wrist computer. 'Time for the failsafe. It may be the only way to save his life.' She then punched in a secret code, which lead her to a prompt. 'To hell with those wolves! Motoko would never forgive me if I let him die.' She then hit the enter key. A message scrolled across her screen which said, **Serum Mark II System Activated**.

His vitals improved immediately. She then heard his voice come over her earpiece again.

"_Alright! You want me, you ugly sons of bitches?! Come and get me!_"

"Atta-boy, Keitaro. Give 'em hell." Mei said to herself. "Fulfill the mission. Retrieve the package. For Motoko…" She then showed an expression of sorrow. "…and Reiji."

Mei's mind once more returned to the here and now.

"Hiro…please." Mei choked in a weak voice. "Do what you want to me. I don't deserve forgiveness after what I've done. Just don't involve Keitaro in this. He didn't know…"

Narrowing his eyes, Hiro then released Mei from his grip. With the snap of his fingers, Yayoi released the spell and the glowing arrow disappeared from Mei's chest. Mei dropped to the floor, her body so wracked with aching pain; she was unable to even hold herself up.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, thanks to you." Hiro said in answering her plea. "Even with your deceptive actions against him, it doesn't change the fact that he murdered members of my clan. The families and comrades of which, want his blood." The White Wolf leader explained.

"Please…don't kill him." Mei continued to plea desperately.

"Don't worry, I will not allow his life to be taken. However, he will be judged by the laws of our clan, along with Motoko Aoyama and yourself. The three of you have opened Pandora's Box, and just like Pandora, you three must deal with the consequences of your actions. The fate of Japan and possibly the world hangs in the balance." He then turned to Maimai behind him who immediately perked up like a cat to its master as his gaze fell upon her. "Mai-chan, take Mei back to our base. Make sure she is unharmed and kept away from the others until I return." He ordered.

"Oh…already? But I wanted to go with you, Hiro-sama." Maimai pouted in a cute voice.

"I know, Mai-chan." He said warmly to Maimai as he caressed her cheek. "But you are the most capable with your…persuasive talents to bring Mei with you back to headquarters. Besides, I know she'll be in good hands with you." He then gave a reassuring smile. "Yayoi, Saburota and I will perform the next mission. You wait for us until we return, okay?"

With another pout, she surrendered and said,

"Oookay. As you wish, Hiro-sama." She then formed a devious smile as she looked back to Mei. "But can I bring her there my way?" She asked softly as she took the hand caressing her cheek and nuzzled it with her face.

"Yes, you may. But just do the usual, nothing more. Understood?" Hiro replied.

"Oh, thank you, Master!" Maimai said happily as she embraced him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

She then quickly trotted over to Mei, who was still lying helpless on the floor.

Maimai leaned down towards Mei's face and said seductively,

"Don't worry Mei-chan, this won't hurt a bit."

She then sat Mei up, leaning her against the wall. Maimai sensually licked her lips as she admired the beautiful features of Mei's face and body. Then, wasting not another second, she moved in and kissed the ninja leader.

"Mmmph…! Mmm…" Mei mumbled as her words were muffled by this woman's invading tongue and lips.

Mei tried to struggle against her but she soon felt her body surrender as she started to close her eyes and return the kiss. No longer of her own mind, Mei was now completely under the woman's strange power.

A few moments had passed of the white-haired woman ravaging the Ninja leader's lips. As she sensually began to slide her hand over the surface of Mei's abdomen up her tank top, preparing to touch her breast, Hiro called out to her in a tone of warning.

"Mai-chan…"

Maimai formed a heavy blush as she quickly broke the deep kiss and looked back to her master.

"I'm sorry, Master." Maimai said as she stood up. "It's been so long since I've been able to…touch someone in the way that I want to. I guess I got a little carried away."

Maimai then looked back down to Mei who was seemingly still in a lustful trance. Maimai turned, walked to the center of the room with a sexy swing of her hips. She then turned back to Mei.

"Come along, Mei-chan. Let's head back to Hokkaido together…" Maimai said in a sexy voice as she made a 'come here' motion with her finger.

"Yes, Mistress…" Mei said in total mono-toned obedience as she stood up and walked over to Maimai.

The effect of Maimai's power was clearly evident as Mei obeyed her every whim. Mei's eyes had a glazed and lust filled look in them as she stood by her new master's side.

Maimai formed a devilish smile as she looked Mei over from head to toe, admiring every curve, peak and valley of her fit and impressive figure.

"It's just too bad, Mei-chan." The white haired seductress whispered into Mei's ear as she moved her body close to hers. "You have such a _beautiful_ body. It would have been soooo _nice_ to play with it."

She then began to caress the soft skin of Mei's stomach and thighs.

"Oh, Mai-Sama." Mei lustfully said as she dreamily looked into the eyes to her new master.

Maimai's grin growing ever wider, her hands slowly made their way back upward towards Mei's chest. But as she did this, Yayoi's objecting voice was suddenly heard.

"That's enough, Maimai! Stop sexually abusing my niece! You know she's helpless under your power." Yayoi yelled with a disapproving glare.

"Oh alright, I'll behave." Maimai said in a snippy voice as she released. "But only because Master ordered me to."

With an exasperated sigh, Yayoi pulled out a red paper talisman, closed her eyes and charged some ki energy into it. After voicing a mystical chant, she tossed the talisman at the two women, forming the same red glowing pentagram at their feet. In a white flash, the two disappeared from the room.

Yayoi then turned to Hiro and said in a worried tone,

"Hiro-sama, are you certain it was wise to leave my niece in Maimai's care. You know well how Maimai can get sometimes."

"Hahaha, don't worry, Yayoi-chan. Above all else, Mai-chan will protect her as I've ordered her to. Maimai may be deviant in her pleasures, but she is also extremely loyal. I give you my guarantee that she would never do actual harm to your niece. We've been a team for years, so you already know how loyal she is. Remember that most of our clan wants Mei dead. And who better to watch over your niece than an extremely loyal team mate? Besides, what are a few sensual kisses and caresses compared to what the rest of the clan wishes to do to her? Consider that, my dear wife." Hiro explained in a wise voice.

"Hmm…I see your point." Yayoi said, realizing his reasoning for sending Maimai.

"I'm glad that you understand." He said, showing his wife an assuring smile.

Hiro's expression then became hardened once more as he looked out the window towards the west.

"Now, let us head to Hinata Sou in the Town of Hinata. Be prepared for anything, people. If this Urashima Keitaro is any bit as strong as Hina-sama was in her prime, and if this Motoko is as stubborn as I remember her, we may be in for a good fight."

"Hai, Hiro-sama." Both Yayoi and Saburota said in unison as they stood at attention.

Yayoi pulled out another red paper talisman, spoke the chant and within a few seconds, they disappeared from the room.

Meanwhile, at that moment in Hinata Sou, the very man they had mentioned was silently standing alone in his room, staring out the window. He was contemplating a dream he had had before he awoke this morning.

He was standing in what appeared to be a dark room with stone walls. The room was warm from the heat of the blazing fireplace behind him. To his left was a heavy metal door that looked as if it could only be unlatched from the other side. He then looked over to his right and saw a woman chained there to the wall. She had short brown hair and was completely naked. She was resting on her knees, hanging by the chains cuffed around her wrists. Her head was hanging down, so he couldn't see her face.

As he moved closer and knelt down, he noticed most of her body was covered with long thin scars as well as small round ones. These scars would most likely belong to a soldier who has seen many battles involving guns and blades. Getting closer still and finally looking at her face in the dim light of the fire, he shuddered as he realized that it was none other than Mei hanging there unconscious.

He was about to stand up so he could reach for her bonds and undo them, but he then heard the door behind him become unlatched and slowly open with a metal creak. He heard a woman's sweet seductive voice call from behind the door as she entered the room.

"Oh, Mei-chan? I know it's only been a few hours, but I've so missed playing with you. Have you missed me as well?"

Before he could raise his voice to protest the treatment of his friend, he was then whisked away to a different scene. His surroundings changed from the darkened room to the glass-like surface of a wide lake. Towards the south-west, he could see what looked to be a mountain covered in emerald green.

The bright blue sky stretching out above him and the cold wind blowing on his face, he studied his surroundings carefully. Everything was still and quiet. Very quiet. Something didn't feel right. He could almost feel a sense of…danger as he stood there on the water's surface. A splash sounded behind him. He hastily turned to see the shining blade of a sword coming right for him. It was then that he awoke in his futon by his lover's side.

As he continued to stand there, contemplating the dream further, he suddenly felt that something was amiss like he had experienced in the dream. Then the sense of danger quickly followed. Wasting no time, he grabbed his katana that lay to his right by the dresser. In an instant, he drew the blade, turned around 180 degrees and extended it towards his doorway where there stood three strangers, intruders that have invaded the safety of his home and by their very presence, posed a possible threat to his family of precious friends.

Taking a hardened and serious tone, he said,

"Who are you and what are you doing here?! Answer me, now!!"

The silver haired leader slowly took a step forward and raised his hands, motioning his lieutenants to stay where they were. He then spoke.

"Keitaro Urashima. My name is Hiro Mishima and I am here to make sure you answer for your crimes against my clan, the White Wolves." The tip of Keitaro's blade remained mere inches from the man's chest. Hiro then motioned to Yayoi, who drew back the string of her bow with a ki energy arrow aimed at his chest. "Come with us now, Keitaro. One wrong move and you're dead."

"Then he won't be the only one!" A young woman's voice came from behind him.

Hiro quickly turned back to see Motoko with the blade of her katana against Yayoi's throat. Saburota was about to take action, but was stopped by the gesture of his master.

Lowering his brow with a slight smile as Hiro slowly looked back to him with a discontent frown, Keitaro said,

"I believe this is what they call a stalemate, Hiro Mishima. Put away your weapons and we'll put away ours."

A long silence fell over the room. Then something most unexpected happened. Hiro Mishima started laughing. Listening to the hearty laughter as Motoko held her blade still against Yayoi's throat was disconcerting to the both of them.

Looking at the man in wonder, Keitaro said,

"Are you insane?"

After his laughter finally died down, Hiro looked to Keitaro with a smile and said,

"Arrogance and foolishness. Ah, to be young. Keitaro, both you and Motoko do your families proud. But consider this; when a hunter enters a lion's den, they are always prepared to take a cub or two."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Motoko suddenly asked in alarm, fearful of his statement's implications.

"Well, you and your fiancé may think that this is a stale mate, but I still have a few…'bargaining chips' of my own. By the way, how are Shinobu and Kaolla Su?"

The very mention of those two names sent a horrifying tug at the hearts of Keitaro and Motoko.

"Wha…what have you…" Keitaro started.

"Shinobu Maehara, aged 15. She should still be in her room right now, studying for her history exam." Hiro then showed a devilish smile. "Heh, should be. And Kaolla Su, aged 16. She should be in her room as well, reading a letter that her brother has sent her. They are still so young, innocent…vulnerable. It would be such a shame if they were to come to any harm, don't you think? Still being so young, if they suffered some sort of psychological trauma, it might scar them for life."

Keitaro then showed his teeth in growing anger as he said,

"You're bluffing."

Hiro's smile growing ever wider, said,

"Am I?"

Motoko's heart now filled with fear for the two girls, slowly moved her blade away from Yayoi's throat as she said,

"Please…please don't harm them. They're still just children."

Seeing the opportunity present itself as he saw the blade was far enough away from his wife's throat, Hiro then called out,

"Now!"

Yayoi suddenly disappeared from Motoko's sight. As Motoko stood there for a split second, confused, her body was suddenly stunned with electricity by a Ki arrow shot from her right. Motoko dropped to the floor, her sword clanging on the tabi mats as it left her hand.

"Motoko!" Keitaro called out in fear as he saw the stunned and confused Motoko struggle to get up.

Hiro smiled as he saw Keitaro move his sword away from his chest as his attention completely shifted to Motoko's wellbeing. This however, proved to be a fatal error on Keitaro's part as he suddenly sensed someone behind him. Keitaro quickly turned his head to look. It was none other than Hiro coming at him from the balcony. Before Keitaro could question what he saw as he turned completely to his sudden attacker, the second Hiro punched Keitaro hard with a straight and balanced fist, hitting him so hard in the chest that it sent him flying across the room. Keitaro flew into Motoko and they both busted through the door and into the hallway.

Shaking the stars from his vision as he looked at the two Hiros, he said in a weak voice,

"H-How did-?"

Then he saw the first Hiro shrink into a small piece of paper that appeared to have been cut into the shape of a man. After the paper slowly fell to the floor, the true Hiro picked it up, looked at it and said,

"These little things are called Shikigami. It's a basic spell in Onmyoudou magic that can create a duplicate of another person by infusing the paper with mystical energy and Ki. They may not be as strong as the ones they are shaped after, but they are so identical in appearance that even the most trained warrior cannot tell the difference."

Keitaro looked down to the floor where Yayoi had stood. Sure enough, there was another Shikigami laying there. Yayoi herself then walked into view from Hiro's right and stood by her husband's side.

Motoko, after seeing the content smile stretched across Hiro's face as he looked at her, said,

"If you're satisfied now that you've humiliated the both of us, then let Su and Shinobu go!"

"Oh, don't worry, the two girls are safe, still in their rooms, none the wiser." Hiro replied, letting out an amused laugh.

"You bastard!" Keitaro yelled, standing shakily to his feet. "You _were_ bluffing!"

"Of course I was. In a game of cards, a master player does not play the cards in his hand, but the player across from him. Consider this a lesson learned." Hiro said, folding his arms as he looked at Keitaro.

The strength in his legs giving out as his head was still spinning from the fierce attack, Keitaro finally collapsed to his knees.

Seeing this, Hiro knelt down before him and said,

"You certainly have heart, Keitaro Urashima, I will give you that. You as well, Motoko Aoyama. But you both sure could use a few lessons in battle strategy. Despite the knowledge the two of you have of Bruce Lee's Jeet Kune Do and the philosophies of it, it wouldn't hurt to brush up on his chapter covering the art of 'fighting without fighting'."

Hiro then stood up and said, "I didn't become the leader of my clan by being reckless. Arrogance and shortsightedness are things I will not tolerate. Nor will I tolerate two such young warriors disrespecting myself or my clan. That is why I am here, Keitaro. To see that you answer for your crimes against my clan. More specifically, the murder of my men." Hiro then turned away for a moment and said, "Now, let us try this again. Please come with us willingly. If you choose to continue to resist, it would only prove futile."

Keitaro looked at him with fiery eyes of defiance. He gritted his teeth as his voice growled,

"You barge into my house and make these demands. You threaten my friends and even do harm to my fiancé. That is something _I_ cannot tolerate, Hiro Mishima."

Keitaro then felt the weakness in his body from Hiro's attack. He knew that he couldn't put up a good fight in this condition.

Seeing the still defiant and hateful look on the young landlord's face, Hiro let out a sad sigh as he formed a frown. He then shook his head in disappointment. Leaning down and picking up Keitaro's sword, he then walked up to Keitaro and touched the blade to the side of his neck. Hiro's hardened expression then cracked away to that of complete sadness.

"I barge into your house? How is that any different from what you did at my compound?" Hiro said in a somber voice as his eyes turned yellow like those of a wolf.

Keitaro froze as those words caused his hateful expression to melt away into that of upset. The words hit him right in the heart. Keitaro's eyes turned away as he vividly remembered that day. The blood, so much blood. Dripping from his hands, running down his blade, staining his battle-suit.

Hiro continued,

"But there is indeed a difference overall, Keitaro Urashima. As I stand here before you today, I have not stolen from you nor have I killed any of your family of loved ones. I have been diplomatic, which is quite the opposite of how you acted that day in my compound."

Keitaro looked at him with sincerity as his voice stammered with uncertainty,

"But that was…I had no choi-"

"**Don't you dare finish that sentence!**" Hiro snarled in a deep voice that brought forth both anger and despair. "Are you saying that what you did was justified?! That you had no choice?! There is always a choice, Keitaro! **Don't act so righteous! My men are dead! Men with wives, children, and families!!**"

The gazes of both Saburota and Yayoi fell as their expressions turned to sadness. Calming down somewhat, Hiro continued,

"I'm sure that you want to live a happy and peaceful life, Keitaro. To marry the woman you love, raise a family and keep close the people that are precious to you. But I ask you, what kind of peaceful life can be built with blood-stained hands?"

Keitaro paused as he tried to find the words.

"What you say is true…but what Mei said to me…"

"Words, though they have the power to express truth may also have the power to manipulate and warp the truth." Hiro said, his grip on the hilt growing tighter. "Despite what Mei told you, the ones you called 'Monsters' and 'Ugly sons of bitches' had families too. And what you said that day was right. You yourself were more of a monster than they could ever be. At least you realized it at the time. But now, while you two live happily with your life, the ones that have been left behind live on in pain and sorrow, knowing they will never see the ones that brought them happiness ever again."

Hiro then formed a smile as he looked down at him,

"You think Mei's intentions were noble…altruistic? Don't be so naïve."

"What are you talking about?" Keitaro asked.

"She had an ulterior motive, Keitaro. And she used you to meet that end. But you'll soon learn that she herself was used as well."

"Mei used me? No…I don't believe it." Keitaro said as he started to shake his head.

"Believe me when I say this. Despite what you may think of me right now, if I truly was one of the cold blooded cut-throats Mei described the White Wolves as, I would have killed the two of you and everyone else in this house, then go down to your aunt's café, kill her, and after that I would proceed to wipe out what is left of the both of your families in Kyoto and Tokyo. Heh, luckily for you, I am not that person."

A cold sweat began to fall down Keitaro's forehead as Hiro continued,

"In this life, all your actions, especially those that involve the life and death of another, have consequences. You have destroyed the lives of many. Now you must deal with the consequences of those decisions."

'That's almost the same as what my mother said to me.' Motoko thought, finally understanding completely her wise mother's words.

Hiro then looked to Motoko.

"Motoko, be aware that you are as much to blame for what happened as your fiancée is." He said.

"Me? How?" She said, confused.

"If anything, it was your decision that was the cause of all of this."

"What are you talking about? What decision?"

"Don't you remember? You chose visit Rei Tachibana's grave. Though you said you were prepared to face the consequences, nothing could have prepared you for the inevitable chain of events that followed."

Motoko's eyes widened as she suddenly realized what he was talking about and the full implications of what she had done that day.

Hiro continued,

"Think about it. You, an Aoyama, set foot on Tachibana territory, thus violating the peace treaty between the Tachibana and Aoyama. This lead to Mei's assassination attempt on you (and my scar for that matter). After her first failure, she attempted to kill you again. But instead of you, she accidentally shoots Keitaro with a poisonous dart. Mei fails completely at her task of killing you, giving Rikumaru the opportunity to take Kyoto. He then threatens to burn Kyoto to the ground if his conditions are not met. Then you, for the sake of protecting Kyoto and to undue your mistakes which you once said 'you have no regrets over'…" Motoko lowers her head disgracefully when hearing the sting of the words at the end.

"…You go to Tokyo to challenge Rikumaru. At the end of the battle, Rikumaru dies thus bringing Mei to the throne as head of the Tachibana clan. But during your journey to Tokyo, you are infected by the vampire Tataku because of your recklessness in using the Dragon Heart technique you knew you had no control over and was not ready to use. You know of what I speak of…" He said with a voice that emanated disappointment.

"Please stop. I…I don't need you to remind me of my shame. But…" Motoko started to say in a weak voice.

"You had no choice, right? Don't make excuses. I witnessed that battle with my own eyes through our information network. I wonder what your family and Keitaro would think if they saw you taking pleasure in destroying a woman who pleaded for her life while you held her heart in your blood soaked hands. All the while holding a big smile on your-"

"STOP IT! DON'T TELL HIM! Don't…tell Keitaro anymore. Please…" The young woman begged in a shamed defeated voice.

"Motoko…"Keitaro said sadly as he looked at her, tears forming in her eyes. 'I had no idea. She never told me everything that happened while I was in that coma.' He thought, feeling slightly hurt since he always told her everything.

Hiro quietly looks at Motoko with pity. But he knew that they needed to hear this in order for them to understand.

"Let's move on. You realize what is happening to you, but sadly refuse to tell anyone what happened, which resulted in you fully becoming a vampire and running away to Europe, forcing your future husband to desperately turn to Mei for the cure."

Hiro then changed his mode as he looked to the world outside the window.

"Now, here's where it gets tricky. According to Mei, her company developed a cure for vampirism, but it was allegedly stolen by my group, the White Wolves. This was a lie. In actuality, it was we, the White Wolves that created the cure with the help from Tachibana's vampire research. You were manipulated into stealing the cure, Keitaro, by Mei. Although, Mei's intentions weren't entirely devious, she did help save Motoko and provide her with the cure. However, the cure itself was also desired by someone else. Someone, who had been pulling Mei's strings. But…we'll get to that later."

Hiro then faced the both of them once more.

"If either of you truly wish to atone for the lives you took and the pain that you've caused, and to curb the tide that you have set in motion then come with me." Hiro said, moving the sword away from Keitaro's neck and tossing it aside. "Not only for yourselves, but for the people who love and believe in you, despite what you've done. Otherwise, the happy life that you hope for will never truly be. It would erode and slowly destroy the lives of you and the ones you love. The choice is yours."

Keitaro lowered his head as he thought of all the girls there at Hinata house. He then looked back to his fiancé who was shakily holding herself up by her hands. Keitaro then slowly looked back to Hiro who was patiently awaiting his decision.

Keitaro then said,

"Alright…I'll go."

"Keitaro!" Motoko yelled in protest.

Looking back to Motoko, he said,

"Motoko, I'm sorry. Hiro is right. I can't deny the fact that I committed those acts that he spoke of. And now I must answer for them."

"But we can't trust these people. Who's to say what they'll do to us if we go with them."

"Motoko, the blood of those men are on my hands. I…I can't escape my sins…and neither can you. Sooner or later we must be judged for them."

Motoko fell silent at Keitaro's words. Her eyes then faltered and looked away as the visions of Hotaru, Tataku and even the young man in the sports car flashed through her mind. Despite the circumstances, she was guilty of extinguishing each of their lives. Even though her intentions were for the greater good, she had to face the fact that her actions may also have caused pain and suffering to others. Even if it wasn't directly.

'Mother…I think I finally understand what you were trying to tell me back then. I told my father and Keitaro proudly that I had no regrets over seeing Rei, along with everything that happened. But I was wrong. There are many things I truly wish I could take back. Many mistakes I wish I didn't make because of my pride and selfishness. If I had only spoken to my father before seeing Rei. If I had only accepted my sister's help when she offered it to me before I went to Tokyo to face Rikumaru. If I had only been honest and told Keitaro and Mei about what happened in my battle with Tataku before I turned into a vampire and ran away, maybe everything that happened, all the pain that was caused, all the lives that were lost could have been avoided. The ripples I have made because of my actions have caused both of our hands to be bloodied. I can't…I won't let Keitaro face this alone. His soul was tainted because of what he did for me. Even if we both die, if I don't face this with him, then I don't deserve to live.' Motoko thought as she clenched her fists and made her decision.

She then looked back to Keitaro and said,

"You're right, Anata. We can't escape our sins. After all, true samurai must take responsibility for what they've done. We must face our sins, otherwise we have no right to happiness or the life we wish to have together…"

She then showed him an assuring smile and gave a silent nod.

Keitaro then turned back to Hiro, rose unsteadily to his feet once more and said,

"Okay, Hiro Mishima. We will go with you peacefully. All I ask is that you keep the others out of this. I don't want them to suffer for our mistakes."

Giving a content nod, Hiro then said,

"You have my word, Keitaro Urashima. All others shall remain uninvolved. I assure you, you've made the right decision." Hiro then looked to Yayoi and said,

"Please take us back to the compound, my dearest."

Giving a nod, she said,

"Yes, Hiro-sama."

Yayoi then pulled out a blank red slip of paper and a brush. She then painted several Onmyou symbols onto the paper. Then, holding the paper next to her lips, she spoke several inaudible words in a whispering voice. Once finished, she tossed the paper into the middle of the room where it turned into a bright flash. Then the floor beneath their feet showed the glowing red pentagram. The entire room suddenly filled with white light. When the light finally faded, they were gone.

Naru's voice could be heard coming up the hallway.

"Motoko? Keitaro? I heard some noise. Is everything alright?"

She then appeared in the doorway.

"Oh my God! What the heck happened here?! The door's smashed to pieces." She walked into the room and looked around. "Keitaro? Motoko?" She walked around the entire room. "There's no one here. I'm sure they were here a minute ago. I know I heard their voices. I wonder where they went. Well, wherever they went, a smashed door can't be a good sign. I've got a bad feeling about this."

Naru then turned towards the wide open doorway. With a worried expression she straightened her long wavy hair with her fingers and walked out of the room, completely unaware of what had just transpired. She had no idea what Motoko and Keitaro were in store for, nor did they for that matter.

And so, once again the two warriors charge head-on down the twisting, uncertain path of fate. Thus, unlocking yet another turbulent chapter in their young lives. What merciful or treacherous fate is in store for them is yet to be seen.


	2. Sins

Here it is everyone, chapter 2. It took a while to develop the plot on this one, but things are coming together. Thanks so much for the reviews so far and enjoy the new chapter!

Disclaimer: Love Hina is owned and created by Ken Akamatsu.

**Pandora's Box**

Chapter II:

Sins

_Outside Tachibana Corp.- over a week ago_

The evening was cold in the great city of Tokyo with a chilling wind that seemed to blow right through you. The overcast clouds above reflected back a soft orange glow from the metropolitan lights below. The streets themselves seemed to stretch out forever. Miles of headlights extended throughout the city like a flowing veins and arteries making the city alive with the pulse of its traffic.

At the foot of the Tachibana Building, we see Mei quietly standing out front, glancing at her watch every now and then. The time is 7:14pm. The person whom she is waiting for was supposed to pick her up at 7pm on the dot. She wore a woman's black infantry style belted wool coat that came down to thigh length. The collar was turned up to protect her neck from the cold wind. On her hands were insulated black leather gloves. Her hands themselves were fidgeting with nervousness as she constantly looked up and down the busy city street.

'He's late. Why is he late? Did he stand me up? Did he just lead me on? Does he just not like me? I hope I didn't come on too strong when I asked him out.'

Mei's worried thoughts suddenly disappeared when a shiny black Mercedes S-Type Sedan slowly pulled up in front of her. The window rolled down to reveal Reiji Noriyama with a clumsy smile.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. Traffic coming from Kyoto was murder. I hope we can still catch our reservations at the Shea Pierre." He said.

Letting out a sigh of relief, she said,

"I'm sure we'll make it." She then showed a delightful smile as she looked into his blue eyes. "Besides, even if we don't, I've been known to open a few doors."

Reiji then stepped out of the car. His short dark hair was parted to the side, framing well his pronounced cheekbones and square chin. He wore a solid black frock coat that was left open in the front. Underneath was a blue silk dress shirt with black trousers. His black leather shoes shined with a polished finish. After carefully taking her hand and leading her around to the other side of the car, he politely opened the passenger side door for her.

"Your chariot awaits, my lady. Then we shall be off to the banquet." Reiji said as he gestured to the inside of the car, imitating a royal servant.

Letting out a small laugh as she got inside, she played along and said,

"Why thank you, my good sir." Once she was inside, Reiji carefully shut the door, quickly walked around and got in the driver's seat.

Turning to him with an enjoying smile, Mei said, "Let us be off, my good gentleman."

"My lady, your wish is my command." He replied, putting the car into gear.

With that, they took off into the wide busy city. As they drove past the avenues and fine businesses, Mei turned to Reiji with an amused smile and said,

"You know, usually it's the woman's job to keep the guy waiting."

Reiji just let out a short embarrassed laugh.

"Wuh, heh. Um, well, you should be relieved then."

"And why's that?"

"Because I removed that heavy duty from your shoulders and allowed you more opportunity to tease the shy hopeless nerd." He said, matching her smile.

"Now that's just ridiculous." She said. Then she got closer and said, "You're not shy."

"Oh, thanks." He mused with a laugh.

"Come on, lighten up." She then gave his shoulder a rub. "There's no reason to be tense. Don't think of me as the leader of the Tachibana clan. Just think of me as…Mei."

Reiji looked at her for a moment. He noticed her short dark brown hair, parted to the side and curling back behind her left ear. A stray lock hung down over her forehead, giving her an irresistible charm. He noticed her beautiful brown eyes, filled with personality as they sparkled from the passing street lights. He noticed her smooth fair skin, the sensual nape of her neck, her cheeks that formed dimples as she smiled at him. Her lips were a deep red with the lipstick she was wearing, a feature that seemed to only add more to her already unrivaled beauty.

He then formed a pleasant smile as he said,

"Okay…Mei. I like that."

He then quickly glanced to the back seat.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I got you flowers. How do you feel about orchids?" He said, reaching into the back seat.

"Not very well, really, on account that I'm allergic to them."

"I see. Well that's a good thing."

"How can that be a good thing?"

"That's because I didn't get you orchids." He then pulled a bouquet from the back seat and handed it to her. "I got you tulips."

Mei let out a breath of surprise as she took the bouquet into her hands.

"Tulips. They're my favorite. And they're blue, my favorite color." She then looked to him with a playful look of suspicion. "How did you know my favorite flower? And how did you know my favorite color and what flower I'm allergic to?"

"Sources at the highest level of government." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Mei then gave him a not so amused look.

"Okay, okay. I did a little research before our date. Being an intelligence officer does have its advantages." He said in surrender.

"Heh, I can see that." She said with a smile as she began to smell the flowers. She then looked back to him with a bright beautiful smile. "I love them, Reiji. Thank you."

Pulling up to the French restaurant at three minutes to eight, they had just barely made it in time for their eight o'clock reservations. Reiji parked the car, got out and came around to Mei's door right before the valet guy could get a chance to move. He opened her door and extended his hand to her.

With a grateful smile, she took his hand and gracefully stepped out of the luxury car. The two shared a look for a moment. Then, feeling a little embarrassed, Reiji turned to the Valet person and handed him the keys and a generous tip. He then looked back to his gorgeous date and said,

"Shall we, my lady?" He then put out his arm to her.

Letting out a charmed smile as she saw the gentlemanly gesture, she then took his arm in hers and said,

"We shall."

After they entered the fine establishment, their coats were taken. Mei removed her coat to reveal a beautiful form fitting blue satin dress that looked incredible with her smooth fair skin. Reiji was taken back at how impressive her figure was. He noticed her long, smooth legs, the sensual curves of her hips, the modest show of cleavage at the front of her dress. He had to turn his eyes away after a moment; for fear that she would think he was ogling her.

They were immediately escorted to their table. The establishment was large, elegant and had low romantic lighting. Quiet soothing music was being played by several skilled violinists and cellists that sat on a small circular stage in the middle of the room. Reiji and Mei's table was perfect for two people being just the right size. It was covered with a bright white linen table cloth. Two tall lit candles stood in the middle of the table along with a woven basket of fresh French bread that was still hot. They were seated and their orders were taken.

After the waiter took their orders back to the kitchen, Mei started out the conversation by saying,

"So… Tell me about yourself, Reiji. Tell me about the man behind the frock coat and shiny leather shoes."

"Well, I was born here in Tokyo. I finished high school at the age of 16. Then I went to MIT in America and received a degree in Information Systems and Technology."

"Wow, you must have been a smart kid."

"Yeah, well sometimes my dad would say I'm too smart for my own good. But even so, he was always so hard on me to be the best. To get the highest scores, get the best education. Looking back on it now, I think he saw that I had a lot of potential, you know? So he gave me just the right push to reach it."

"I'm sure your dad's very proud of you." She said.

"I'm sure he is too, though he never says it. He just says, 'Keep working hard son. Good things happen to hard workers.'"

"Ha ha ha! I see. How about your mom?" She asked.

"Oh, every time she talks to me, she tells me how proud she is of me."

Mei then took a sip from the glass of water in front of her.

"Did you ever have any dreams or aspirations growing up?" She asked.

"Absolutely." He said, his expression becoming brighter. "I always wanted to be a fighter pilot in the Japan Air Self-Defense Force. To fly free in the clear blue sky piloting a Mitsubishi F-2, that was my biggest dream."

"What happened? Didn't you pursue your dream?"

"Well, I did. After I graduated from MIT, I applied for the Self-Defense Force Air Division. I had what it took mentally, but…I just couldn't pass the physical tests. So there went my dream."

"I'm so sorry." She said in a tone of consolation.

"It's alright. Besides, I like what I do now. Every day I help protect the people I serve with the information I gather."

He then leaned forward in his seat and showed her a charming smile.

"So, let's hear about Miss Mei Tachibana. Who is the woman behind the mantle of Ninja leader?"

"Heh, you should already know all about me, seeing as you did so much research."

"I know. I just want to hear your take on your life. You know, your dreams, aspirations. What it was like growing up."

Mei leaned back and got a little more comfortable.

"Well, I was also born right here in Tokyo. Born not only into wealth, but also a legacy of the highest Shinobi order. Throughout my life I was also under pressure from my father to be the best, to have no equal. But I wanted to be the best, for him. To make him proud. That's all I ever wanted, was to make him proud."

"Did you make him proud?"

"Yes, and he only said it once. It was the day I finished my Ninja training and received the rank of full-fledged Shinobi. I remember he put his hands on my shoulders, showed me his great smile and said, 'Daughter, I am so very proud of you. You have trained long and hard and now you are ready to take on anything that comes your way. Congratulations, Shinobi.' Hearing him say those words made me so happy."

Mei then took a tone of sadness as her eyes turned slightly away with the onrush of the memories.

"When my sister died…and I learned who had been there when it happened, I was no longer motivated by just fatherly praise. In fact, that motivation was eclipsed by an enduring need for revenge on the person I thought was responsible for Rei's death. So after Rei died, I threw myself head on into my training. To prepare myself so that someday I could exact that revenge. But…that was before I realized the truth. If it weren't for Motoko's kind reasoning and mercy, I never would have realized that truth."

Reiji reached across the table and gently touched her hand.

"You still miss her, don't you? Rei?"

She simply gave a silent nod. She then wiped away a single tear and put on a less somber face.

"Well, let's talk about something else, shall we?" Mei then saw the waiter bringing their soups. "Ah, here come our entrees."

The waiter arrived at the table carrying two bowls of soup on his tray. Gracefully, he set down a bowl of Onion Soup in front of Reiji and a bowl of Fish Soup Royal in front of Mei. After the waiter walked away and they began to sip from their soups, Reiji decided to strike up the conversation anew.

"So, let's get the main questions out of the way. What is it you find romantic in a guy?" He said.

"Jeez, that's a tough one. Um…Well, I like a man who's straightforward, intelligent. Someone who's not afraid to go out of his way to make a lady feel appreciated. I loved the flowers, by the way. I'm very impressed you did some research into what my likes and dislikes were ahead of time. I can honestly tell you, I'm a very hard girl to impress."

"Heh, so I gathered." He said with a smile. "So what else?"

"I like a man who's decisive and not wishy-washy. Confident, but not conceded. Generous and kind. I like someone who's strong. Not necessarily physically, but the kind of strength that makes a man stand up and fight for what he believes in and protect the ones closest to him."

"I see, I see. That's, um, quite a tall order."

"Don't worry. From what I've seen, you're doing well so far. So, how about you, Reiji? What do you prefer in a woman?"

"Hmm, let's see. I like a woman who knows what she wants out of life and what her goals are. You know, not wishy-washy. Independent, strong willed, but not full of herself. Someone that's kind, understanding and not quick to judge. I like a woman who takes good care of herself, stays in good physical shape. A woman that's smart and responsible. Career minded, but still leaves herself enough time to enjoy life."

"Wow, Reiji. That sounds like a tall order as well." She said as she leaned forward with a smile.

"Oh, not to worry." He then leaned in closer and talked more quietly. "Your resume looks very promising. I'm not even going to look at the other applications."

Mei just let out a short wonderful laugh, despite herself. She couldn't remember the last time she's laughed like that. She had reached the point where she was truly enjoying herself.

A short while later, two waiters arrived at their table with their main courses. For Reiji, they set down Boeuf Bourguignon, which is a beef dish. For Mei, they set down seasoned fresh cod filet with hazelnuts. The waiters also brought out a bottle of a fine Chardonnay 1991. After pouring a glass for the both of them, they left the bottle at the table. As they began to eat their meals and drink their wine, the musicians in the middle of the room began to play Air Suite no. 3 in D Major. Mei recognized it right away, causing her to look towards the musicians in surprise. It was by far her favorite classical tune. She then looked to Reiji. Reiji just gave her a wink as a smile stretched across his face.

Mei let out another laugh as she shook her head and said,

"You are something else, Reiji. I have to say, you might be a better planner than some of the people I have in my strategic defense division."

"Well, I certainly hope not. Or else you'd be in trouble." He said with a laugh.

"Heh, ain't that the truth."

_After Dinner_

A little later, once they finished their meals and their plates were taken away, Reiji said,

"What was it like going on your first ninja mission? Getting out there for the first time, going on a real assignment. How did you feel?"

"Nervous. Very nervous. I was fourteen years old when I got my first mission. It was March of 1999, right after my birthday. Not only was it my first mission, but it was a solo mission. Meaning, I would be all alone out in the field without any support whatsoever. I was sent into the heart of Cambodia on a rescue mission. At the time, there was a revolutionist group in that country who were loyal to the Khmer Rouge. They had been fighting against outside business for years, making it very difficult for our company to gain a foothold in that country. After we finally established an international trade office in Phnom Penh, the group burst into our building, guns blazing and took all of our employees' hostage at gunpoint. My clan needed someone to get in, free the hostages, kill the revolutionaries and get out without causing a single ripple.

"Believing I was the most qualified, my father gave the mission to me. Less than two hours after the incident began, I was air dropped into the country via halo jump. After landing at the drop point on a rooftop 500 meters away, I made my way to the trade office as fast as I could. I entered through the vent in the roof and made my way to the area above one of the main hallways. I dropped down to the ground floor and as I snuck down the hallway towards the front lobby, one of the revolutionary guards jumped out in front of me. He pulled out an AK-47 rifle and pointed it right at me. From there, my instincts took over. I drew my Katana and sliced through the barrel of the rifle as well as his hand holding it. Then I spun around and cut him clean in half.

"My senses came back to me when I felt his blood slowly dripping down my cheek. I realized what I'd just done. I suddenly became sick to my stomach. Killing for real…is different from sparring with wooden practice dummies. A dummy can be set back up again. But a person? They don't get back up. There was a brief moment where I felt regret. But then…I reminded myself I was on a mission to free and protect the hostages. From there on, I never questioned myself again. At the end of the day, the revolutionaries were found dead, the hostages were freed and all without leaving a trace of myself behind. I was happy that because of my actions, those innocent people were able to go home safely to their families that night. But inside, I knew I'd sacrificed something precious that day. I started down a road I knew I'd never be able to come back from."

"I can't imagine what it must have been like for you. Being a soldier, numbing your heart for the sake of completing a mission."

"Yeah, well, we all make sacrifices. Whether we want to or not. But at least, I'm still human enough to regret them at the end of the day."

Seeing the subject was obviously starting to bring her spirits down, Reiji thought of something that would cheer her up again.

"Hey, uh, I remember researching the residents of Hinata house. There's a Kaolla Su there that seems to be an interesting character. Apparently she's known for chasing around Keitaro with these crazy exploding gadgets and causing all sorts of outrageous mayhem."

A smile returning to her features, she said,

"Yeah, I remember meeting her briefly when I was there earlier today. I was giving the Hinata Sou residents an update on Keitaro's and Motoko's situation. Kaolla certainly seemed like an unusual girl, hyper, actually. I really can picture her doing that to poor Keitaro. He he."

"It's strange. Her file says she's from The Kingdom of Mol-Mol, but I can't seem to find it on any map or database." He said, scratching his head.

"Well, there are a handful of Sovereign countries that keep themselves out of international affairs by hiding their locations. Maybe Mol-Mol is one of them."

"Hmm, maybe you're right. I hadn't thought of that."

_Ten minutes of great conversation later_

Shortly, the waiters came with their desserts. For Reiji, they set down Peaches Melba and for Mei, Strawberry Fruit Crepe.

The two continued to talk and laugh, deeply enjoying each other's company, until finally at the end of the night we see the two candles on the table almost burned out as well as two empty wine bottles sitting next to them. All around them, the employees were wiping down the empty tables and cleaning the floors.

Reiji just happened to look at his watch and in surprise said,

"Whoa. 10pm already? I didn't realize it'd gotten so late." He said.

Looking at her watch as well, she said,

"You're right. I guess we were having so much fun, the time just flew by." She said, getting up from her chair. "How about we head back?"

"Yeah, absolutely." He said, getting up as well. "You probably have a dozen meetings tomorrow morning, don't you?"

"Well, not as many as you'd think. Besides, if things run too late I could always ask Miss Kitagawa to reschedule them."

"Ah, you've got a point. Anyway, let's get you home." He then looked to the heavy falling snow outside the windows. "That weather doesn't look like it's getting any better."

The drive back to Tachibana Tower seemed a short one as their conversation became more relaxed and sensual. After parking the car out front, Reiji escorted her up to her private suite.

Talking and laughing as they made their way down the dimly lit hallway, they finally arrived in front of her door. They suddenly became quiet as they stood there together. Mei looked at her door for a moment. A slight blush from the wine was still in her cheeks. Reiji, however, seemed unaffected for the amount of wine he drank.

She then looked back to Reiji who seemed to be at a loss of what to say. Mei unlocked and opened her door. She stared at the open doorway for a few long seconds. Then she spoke up.

"Why don't you, um…come in for a while?"

Suddenly unsure of what to say to her offer, he said,

"W-What? C-Come in? Um…"

"Its fine, come on." She said, gesturing him to come with her.

"You know, I'd better not." He said, hesitantly.

"Why not?" She asked curiously, with just a slight touch of hurt in her voice.

"Well, you know. Don't you think it's a little too soon?"

"Reiji…" She paused as she tried to find the words. She then put her hand lovingly on his arm. "Reiji, I don't want this night to end. I really like you. You're unlike anyone I've ever met before. You…you make me feel like a princess and not some heartless leader."

"And why would you feel heartless? When I look at you, I see a woman with so much passion and feeling inside of her, but she's forced to keep it all locked up for the sake of maintaining her image as a leader. And I really do like you too, Mei, but…"

"Reiji…if there's anything I've learned in my life…if you don't take the opportunities as they come, they may never come again."

At those words, Reiji looked deeply into her eyes. He reached out and gently touched her cheek.

"Are you sure…this is what you want?" He asked her in a gentle voice that maintained its seriousness.

"Yes. Please…stay with me tonight." She requested breathlessly without hesitation.

With a gentle nod, he sensually ran his fingers down along her delicate jaw line until they finally stopped at the tip of her tiny chin. He then carefully and gently lead her lips to his, joining in a passionate kiss.

As they continued to kiss they slowly stepped inside, Reiji removing her coat as she eagerly removed his. Mei kicked the door shut behind them as they continued to hastily remove each other's clothing. Slowly, they made their way through the living room and into the bedroom. Once there, Mei shut off the lights. Reiji pushed Mei down on the soft bed. Forming a wide seductive smile, she grabbed his hands and pulled him down on top of her.

Fiery kisses and caresses. The feelings of their passionate bodies pressed against each other and their hands moving over their slick sweaty skin felt better than words could describe. She had never felt so enthralled by another person before. The sensation unlocked a powerful longing desire from within her. A desire that could only be satisfied by this special man whom she's only just met. Even so, she wants him, she needs him. So she gave him the gift she had given no one else, freely and willingly. The soft city lights from outside the windows revealed their silhouette-like forms moving passionately on top of the bed, becoming one. Whispering voices could be heard, uttering sweet nothings of passionate desires and love.

Some time later, we see Mei sleeping peacefully in her lover's arms, feeling safer than she's ever felt. The dim light of the city outside gently illuminated the pleasant smile on her face as she slept.

_White Wolves compound (Present)_

With a deep breath, Mei's eyes opened. She had been dreaming again, dreaming of the past. An expression of longing came over her as she recalled that night. The touches, kisses and caresses. She missed him so much. The look in his eyes, the feeling of his gentle hands on her body, the sound of his soft words being gently whispered in her ear, all of these things she would give anything to experience again. Then a look of deep despair came over her as she remembered how tragically it all ended.

She raised her head and looked around for a moment. She shuddered as she realized she was completely naked, hanging by chains that were cuffed around her wrists. The room was dark with gray stone walls, lit only by the roaring fireplace at the far end of the room. She looked to the table next to the heavy metal door before her and saw her clothes sitting folded neatly on top. Despite her being nude, the room felt comfortably warm.

'What the hell happened to me? The last thing I remember was that disgusting woman kissing me. Argh!' She pulled at her chains. 'Did she do this to me? Just how depraved is she?'

She then heard the door in front of her become unlatched and it slowly opened with a whining metal creak. She recognized immediately the cheerful voice that sounded from behind the opening door.

"Oh, Mei-chan? I know it's only been a few hours, but I've so missed playing with you. Have you missed me as well?"

When that woman came into view, her suspicions were confirmed.

"You!" Mei called out with a scowl on her face as she stood up and pulled at her chains as if trying to lunge at her captor. "You sick, perverted, disgusting, possibly psychotic, depraved little bitch! You did this to me, didn't you?! Just what the hell is wrong with you?!"

Maimai, who seemed unaffected by Mei's harsh biting words, just slowly walked up to her and said,

"But Mei-chan, you seemed perfectly fine when you removed your clothes and allowed me to chain you up." She then turned her head slightly away and showed a deviant smile. "Not to mention all the other things we did shortly after."

"I would never allow anything like that! Y-You did something to me. Put me under a spell or something. And just what exactly did we _do_ shortly after?"

"Hehehe, I'll just leave that to your imagination. As for the other matter, you're right. I did put a spell over you. I have a special power, you see. With but a kiss or even a touch, I can turn anyone I want into my obedient slave."

"You…just what the hell are…wait a minute…"

Mei looked more closely at Maimai's features. She had porcelain skin and snowy white hair. There was an otherworldly sparkle in her icy green eyes. And, though it was almost unnoticeable, her ears were slightly pointed.

"You're a Succubus?! I thought the Succubae were extinct." Mei said, moving back against the wall as if in fear. The White Wolf member noticed Mei's body language and gave her a sad smile. When Mei saw it, she unconsciously relaxed as Maimai began to speak in a strangely soft voice.

"Well, you are almost correct. In the old world, my kind flourished. Taking our nourishment of life-force wherever and whenever we pleased. Then, over the past 500 years, my kind has been hunted down mercilessly, mistaken for the vampires we remarkably resemble. Scores of my race were killed until now there are only a precious few of us left. It's shameful. My great race, the precious children of our Night Mother Lilith, hunted down like wild animals. I would have been killed as well if my master Hiro-sama hadn't saved me from my fate."

Mei was silent for a moment as she took it all in. Then she said,

"Not that I care or anything, but…what happened?" Maimai's smile widened slightly as she remembered back to those days.

"Several years ago, I fled here from Eastern Europe, hoping I could escape the vampire hunters that had so viciously pursued me. However, I quickly found that there were hunters in this country as well. They eventually surrounded me here in Hokkaido. It was a horribly cold winter. I was starved and weak with no hope of being able to defend myself. In the moment when I thought my time was finally over and they raised their rifles to me, that's when Hiro-sama and Yayoi-san appeared."

_Flashback-Several years ago_

_Hiro stood behind a frightened succubus protecting her as a human shield, while Yayoi-san used her Onmyou magic to restrain the hunters. Hiro yelled at them, saying, _

"_You fools! Can't you tell the difference between a Vampire and a Succubus?"_

"_It doesn't matter! She's a monster! And all monsters must be destroyed!" One of the hunters exclaimed, making the woman behind Hiro shake as tears fell from her eyes. Sensing this, Hiro turned to her and showed her a gentle smile._

"_It's alright. I promise that I won't let them lay a hand on you." He told her quietly so only she could hear him. Her eyes widened in shock at his words, wondering to herself why this stranger was protecting her. But something within her told her to trust that smile. She gave him a nod and moved closer to him. _

"_Hear me hunters! She is under my protection from this day forward. If I ever see any of you again, you will have me as an enemy!" He then looked to his wife. "Yayoi-chan, send them as far away from here as possible!". And just like that, Yayoi made them all disappear, teleporting the hunters to who knows where. He then turned to the woman, who was laying there in the snow at his feet, filthy and wearing ragged clothing. Hiro leaned down slowly as not to frightened her and extended his hand, speaking to her in English which she understood, "You're safe now. They won't bother you again." _

"_Thank you. Why…did you help me?" She inquired cautiously._

"_It's because you and I are the same." He replied as his eyes softened. _

"_But…I am a monster. I've been hated for so long because of who I am. How can we be the same?" She asked in an angry tone, thinking that he was mocking her. Giving her a smile that made her blush, the White Wolf leader cupped her face gently with his hands._

"_Kiss me to heal yourself, and you will understand." He answered. She gasped at and looked at him incredulously, never expecting him to say that. "It's alright, I trust you. So please trust me." He said. With an unconscious nod, she leaned up and kissed him, slowly taking some of his energy to heal herself. But something unexpected happened. Hiro kissed her back, embracing her strongly as if she was his lover. Her eyes bulged out of her sockets for a minute before she closed her eyes and surrendered herself to the feelings that were beginning to swell up in her for this man. A few minutes passed, and when her energy was restored, he broke the kiss and released her. After a moment, he stood up before her. _

_She opened her eyes slowly and looked up this man who has shown her, a complete stranger who's been running and hiding alone for so long, a tiny glimpse of love._

"_You…you are…" She started to say._

"_Do you understand now?" He inquired with a smile._

"_Yes." She replied, understanding what he was._

"_Why don't you come with me and join my family? I could use someone like you by my side. You have my word that you will never be hunted again." He vowed as he reached his hand out to her once more. This time, without fear or mistrust, she gently and gratefully took his hand as he helped her up. Not knowing what to say at first, she paused for a few moments and then said, _

"_I owe you my life, kind sir. What might your name be?" He simply gave a smile and said, _

'_My name is Hiro Mishima, leader of the White Wolves, a group that hunts vampires. And what is your name, Succubus?" She thought about it for a moment. Then she said, _

"_My past is gone, along with the person I was. For what you have done for me today, I am forever in your debt." She then knelt down before him. "The name I once had is irrelevant. You may call me whatever you wish, my master."_

_He rubbed his chin in thought for a moment, honestly surprised at her response. _

"_My my. She would make a very loyal wife, Hiro-sama." Yayoi teased, speaking to her husband in Japanese. To the succubus, who didn't understand the language, all she could make out was Yayoi's 'ah-re, ah-re'. Hiro formed a big smile and said, _

"_That's it. I will call you Maimai from now on."_

"_Yes Hiro-sama. I am, and will forever be, your Maimai." She said with a smile as she embraced him while tears of happiness fell down her face. With a nod and a hearty chuckle, he picked her up bridal style. _

"_Welcome to my family Maimai. Now let us go home." He told the two ladies._

"_Yes master. Let's go home." Maimai said while affectionately nuzzling against his chest as Yayoi and Hiro smiled at her. And with a quick chant from Yayoi, they went home._

_Flashback end _

"I liked my new name. To me it symbolized the end of an old life and the beginning of a new one. Though I didn't know it at the time, 'Ah-re, ah-re' means 'my, my', which made my namesake a little comical. But it was the name my Hiro-sama gave me, so I still loved it just the same."

"You truly love him, don't you?" Mei asked.

"Yes. I would give all of myself, even my life for him. In fact, everyone here calls me his 'other wife'. Though technically, your aunt is his wife officially." She replied with a laugh. "But, she doesn't mind at all. She knows and accepts how I feel about him, because we both feel the same way. And Hiro-sama accepts my love and doesn't judge me or treat me like a monster. That's why, as I swore to him, I will not allow any member of the clan to harm you. So don't worry your pretty little head, I will protect you with my life until he returns." She vowed.

'She is a strong and honorable woman. If the situation was different, we'd probably be friends…' Mei thought as she turned her eyes away for a second. Then she said,

"I'm, um…I'm sorry…for yelling at you…and calling you those things. But still, you shouldn't have taken advantage of me and used my body. That was just wrong!"

"Oh, relax. I was only joking. We really didn't do anything. I just thought it'd be nice to see you naked. …And I felt you up a little, but that's all. I swear." Maimai then got a little closer. "Besides, if we were to do anything serious, I'd want you to be willing. After all, as a succubus, I have no problem being with a man, a woman or both." She said in a sensuous voice.

Mei just turned her head away, her face as red as a beet and said,

"Pheh, like that'll ever happen."

"If you say so. But just between us girls, you have a very nice body. Your luscious breasts, your smooth legs. Especially those cute little ni-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THAT!" Mei shouted in embarrassment, futily trying to cover her chest, but her hands were held back by the shackles. This caused Maimai to let out a cute giggle.

"Ha ha ha. You look so cute when you're flustered. You're just like your aunt. Oh well, at least I can ravage you in my dreams." She chuckled in a sexy voice.

With an embarrassed groan, Mei looked back to Maimai. She then noticed Maimai's shadow on the wall next to her. "So I take it your tail and wings are hidden?" She said, seeing a pair of folded wings and a long twitching tail on her shadow's shape.

With a cheerful nod, she said,

"Yup. I can make them invisible to normal humans. Walking around with them in plain view sort of makes me stand out in a crowd."

Maimai then walked back over to the table and said,

"Anyway, my master would like for you to stay here until Mister Urashima and Miss Aoyama are brought to the complex and are made aware of the current crisis surrounding our clans. Then he would like to speak with you personally." Maimai then opened the door and stood in the doorway looking back to Mei. "Oh, and you're free to get dressed in the meantime."

As Maimai started close the door, Mei called out,

"But how the heck am I supposed to do that while I'm still…" The door then shut closed with a loud metal slam. "…chained up." Mei then let out a hopeless sigh as she was all alone again.

Suddenly there was 'klink, klink' sound and she was released from her restraints. After rubbing the soreness away from her wrists, she walked over to the table and started putting back on her clothes. As she got dressed, she scanned the room carefully.

'It doesn't look like I can escape. The door's solid steel and dead-locked from the outside. There are no windows to this room and the ceiling vent is too small for me to fit through. I guess I have no choice but to just sit here and see how things pan out.' She then sat down in the comfortable fur lined sofa by the fireplace and stared quietly into the dancing flames. As the embers crackled in the fire, memories of Reiji started to come back to her. Then the horrible memory of what happened later came to her. She closed her eyes and covered her face as several tears started to fall down her cheeks.

Meanwhile, Keitaro and Motoko suddenly appeared in the middle of a large room with professional wooden paneling covering the walls. A large marble circular fireplace was in the center of the room. Wooden floors and Persian carpets were at their feet. Luxurious leather sofas surrounded the fire. They looked at their beautiful surroundings in awe. Decor like this is not usually seen in places other than the finest ski lodges in Aspen, Colorado. However, there was one thing that was unusual: There were no doors. Just four long walls that continued from corner to corner.

Then in a flash of white energy, Yayoi appeared before them.

She bowed to them and said to Motoko,

"Welcome to our complex. I trust you will find your surroundings hospitable." She then looked to Keitaro with narrowed eyes. "Welcome back, Mr. Urashima." She said, coldly. She then turned away from them and looked into the fireplace. "You must forgive my rudeness…but I'm still rather upset over the loss of several comrades. Hiro-sama will be with you shortly. At that time, he will explain to you the dire situation we are in. Until then, please wait here. Besides, Mister Urashima, so long as you're in this room, you won't be able to kill any _more_ of my kinsmen."

Then, with a flash, she disappeared. Motoko sat down on the sofa and folded her hands in patience. But Keitaro still stood, holding an expression of deep shame and insult as he stared at the spot where Yayoi had disappeared. Seeing this, Motoko gently took his hand and lead him to sit next to her. Sitting there together as she rubbed his hand lovingly, she said,

"Don't worry, Anata. Her behavior is understandable. Besides, we agreed to come after all. This just comes with the territory. We'll probably get a lot of that as we meet more of the people here."

"Yeah. You're right, Hun." He said, calming down. "Redemption is never easy. And forgiveness is not as simple as I thought it was. Then again, maybe I don't deserve forgiveness. Not after what I've done." He added in a melancholic voice.

"Keitaro…" She said with a frown. The two of them stayed quiet for a moment until the swordswoman turned to the man she loved. "Anata…?" She called out.

"What is it Motoko?" He asked with concern.

"I'm sorry. It's because of my foolish actions that all of this has happened. That you are forced into this situation."

"Motoko, it's not…"

"No Keitaro, it **is** my fault. And don't tell me otherwise." She raised a hand to silence him, wanting to get this off her chest.

"I love you Keitaro, with all of my heart. You know that. But after what Hiro said back at Hinata and everything that has happened since I went to see Rei, I realized that even though you gave me all of your heart, I never gave you all of mine. You've always been honest and true to me, never hiding anything from me. While I've been selfish and afraid, hiding my shame and insecurities. I guess, even after everything we went through together, I'm still that scared, weak girl who used her sword against you so many times, unwilling to embrace and have faith in the feelings that you put in my heart. And because of my sins, you have forever lost a part of yourself that has made you so important to us…to me." Tears began to flow down her face, as if they would never stop and as she looked at her engagement ring, a single tear fell onto the diamond.

"I…I don't deserve you or your love, Anata. You changed me for the better, while I turned you into something you were never meant to be. You gave me everything and never gave up on me, while I could not do the same. The blood on our hands is my doing, and I'll never forgive myself for it, even if we are forgiven for our sins. But…Keitaro, even if we die here, I'll have no regrets. Because, I know that despite all of my sins, you taught me something more valuable than any fighting technique. You taught me how to love. I'm so sorry that I never returned the same amount you gave to me…" She said as she fell into his arms and broke down, sobbing loudly into his chest and embracing him as if he would disappear if she let go.

"Oh, Motoko…" Keitaro choked as he returned her embrace, nuzzling his cheek on top of her head as he cried along with his beloved. This continued for several long minutes until she finally calmed down. "Are you okay now, Hun?" He asked softly while stroking her hair.

"Yes. I've held that in me for a long time now."

"It must've taken a lot of courage to tell me that."

"Well, if I couldn't tell you that, then I don't deserve to be your wife."

"Motoko…"

"Anata, can you ever forgive me for everything that I've done? Can you give me another chance at showing and giving all of my heart to you?"

"Do you need to ask, really?" He caressed her cheek gently, giving her the smile he has only ever shown to her.

"No. I guess not." She leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips. "Thank you Anata, for always believing in me, even when I acted like a fool."

"You're welcome, Hun." He said with a chuckle. "But I do have a request."

"What is it?"

"Do you want to talk about what happened when I was in a coma? I'm sure it still hurts you." He said, to which she lowered her head sadly. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No. It's alright. In fact, you have a right to know."

"Don't worry."

"Huh?" She looked up at him with a confused look on her face.

"I'll still love you no matter what…"

"Thank you…" She said as she gave him another soft kiss on the lips. He then laid his hand on top of hers as they both sat and talked, watching the flames of the fireplace as they flickered and danced.

At that time, in Hinata Sou, we see Kanako slowly climbing up the tall set of steps that lead up to the apartments. Over her black gothic style dress, she wore a flowing black cape. Upon her head was a black wizard's hat, the tip of which was tilted over to the side. Sitting on her shoulder was her faithful black cat, Kuro.

Kuro nuzzled up against Kanako's cheek as she said,

"That was a great trip to England, nya. Who would have thought you'd finally learn the truth as to who your real parents are?"

"Yes, Kuro. It certainly came as a shock to me, but it makes me happy that I finally know who my real family is. I can't wait to tell Big Brother. He'll be overjoyed to hear the great news."

Then as Kanako reached the top of the steps, she suddenly stopped when she saw Naru running towards her, looking distressed about something.

"N-Naru? What's wrong?" Kanako asked, holding out her hands, motioning the desperately wild-eyed woman to stop.

Stopping in front of Kanako and catching her breath, Naru said,

"Kana…huff…Kanako. They're gone again. We have to find them."

"What? Who's gone, Naru?" Kanako asked as she held Naru in concern.

"K-Keitaro and Motoko have disappeared."

"WHAT? Big Brother is gone?? Where did he go, Naru? Tell me!"

"I don't know. We can't find them anywhere. Neither of them is answering their cell-phones."

Releasing Naru, Kanako said,

"Oh, no. This is horrible. What has happened to you, my dear Big Brother?" She held Naru again and said, "Naru, is there anything that might help us find their whereabouts? A clue? Anything?"

"Their door upstairs. When I found it, it was smashed to pieces. That'd be a good place to start."

"Alright, let's go." Kanako said as they ran back into the apartments.

Within a minute, the two girls were standing in Keitaro's and Motoko's room. They looked at the floor and the pieces of broken wood spread outside the doorway.

"When Kitsune and I looked around earlier, we couldn't seem to find anything that would help us in here." Naru said, looking around.

"Well, there's definitely something here. I can feel it." Kanako then pulled out a magic wand. "Stand back for a moment, Naru."

Kanako then waved the wand above her head and said,

"_Melancholica Caelum Magica_. _Revelare Invisa_!"

Suddenly the floor began to glow and a red pentagram formed.

Narrowing her eyes as she recognized the type of magic, she said,

"Onmyoudou. I should have known."

After a few seconds, the pentagram faded and disappeared from the floor.

After the shock from seeing such an incredible display of magic had worn off, Naru shook her head to get her proper mindset back and said,

"Okay, I'm not even going to ask you how you did that, Kanako, because it would probably take more time to explain than we have. So setting that aside, it looks like we have a new clue."

"Um…yeah. Anyway, judging from this, surely it wasn't Motoko." Kanako said, rubbing her chin in thought as she stared at the floor. "Only a powerful master can cast an Onmyou spell such as this. As I remember, there are only a handful of families in Japan that can use Onmyou magic of this caliber." She then looked to Naru. "Well, it's a start. Let's get to some detective work, Naru!"

With an anxious nod, Naru said,

"Right! Let's go!"

_White Wolf Compound_

Back in the deep room with stone walls, Mei was still sitting in the comfortable sofa by the fire. She could feel the heat of it against her legs as she breathed in the pleasant scent of hickory from the burning wood. The yellow flames themselves had a definite calming effect on her, but even so, she couldn't help but think back again on that night over a week ago.

She recalled opening her eyes in the darkness of her bedroom that night. A pleasant smile had come over her as she ran over in her head all the things that had happened before she fell asleep. The kisses…the caresses…and all the beautiful pleasures she had shared with the man she now loves. The faint light of the nighttime city shone in through her balcony windows and onto the covers of her bed. Closing her eyes again as she took a deep satisfied breath, she carefully rolled over, reached out and felt the bed space next to her, expecting her lover to be resting right there beside her.

When her hand touched nothing but flat sheet and mattress, she opened her eyes and slowly sat up in her bed. The blanket covering her had fallen down, exposing her bare arms and chest to the cool air of the room.

"Reiji?" She called out in a quiet voice that had a touch of worry as she looked around in the darkness.

She suddenly got a bad feeling when she received no response. There was only silence that filled the room. A chilling, dreadful silence that made her feel very uneasy. Then as her eyes focused on the dark corners of the room, beyond the foot of the bed, she made out several dark figures. Seeing that her room had been infiltrated by intruders, her mind immediately snapped into combat mode.

Quickly tossing the covers aside, her nude form leapt from the bed. She dashed for the wall next to the window and gave it a hard bang with her fist. A secret compartment dropped open, revealing a black katana which she grabbed and unsheathed with post haste.

Taking her stance as she pointed the sword at the intruders, she yelled,

"Identify yourselves, NOW!"

There was no answer. Just a continued chilling silence as they stood like statues in the darkness. Mei's eyes counted four of them. Three appeared to be standing ready in front of her while the forth one stood farther back against the wall. Then the one that was closest started to slowly come toward her, drawing a sword of his own.

"Don't do it." Mei said in warning as he continued to slowly advance.

He then swung at her with an incredible display of speed. In the light of the windows, Mei was barely able to parry the attack in time and counter with an attack of her own, which was then parried. As they continued back and forth, the man's speed increased exponentially until Mei could no longer keep up with him.

Then, with devastating speed, the man moved faster than the eye could see and struck the sword from Mei's hand, sending it flying into the darkness of the room. Standing not amazed, Mei quickly moved in, grabbed his sword arm and put him in an arm lock. Applying quick downward pressure to his wrist and upward pressure to his elbow, she dislocated his elbow joint with a loud snap.

He dropped his sword and held his now injured arm.

"Heh, I warned you, didn't I?" She said with a smile as she watched him slowly step back and away from her. She then looked to the rest of them. "Anyone else care to give me a try?"

She then saw the man hold out his injured arm. There was a sound of grinding bones. Then the joint had snapped itself back into place. The man then moved his arm freely and flexed it in front of her as if boasting silently. She carefully picked up the sword he had dropped and said,

"Listen, I don't know how you did that, Pal, but one wrong move and I'll make sure you won't have any joints to snap back into place."

She then heard the voice of the man who had been leaning quietly against the wall, patiently watching.

"Ah, this is boring the hell out of me. Take care of her, Genji, will you?"

The man then disappeared from her sight and reappeared behind her, putting her in a head lock and twisting her arm behind her back causing her to drop the sword from her hand.

Mei gritted her teeth through the pain of her twisted arm. The arm around her neck restraining her felt incredibly strong. She grabbed the arm with her free hand, but despite her struggles, his grip just would not give. Then it all made sense to her. The speed, the strength.

"Vampires." She said, giving the rest of them a look of disdain. "You're vampires, aren't you?"

She then heard a clapping coming from the man against the wall, an applause that continued until he emerged from the darkness of the room and revealed himself in the light of the window. He then showed Mei a devilish smile as he stood before her.

Mei got a good look at him. He was a foreigner who was about six feet tall with Italian features. He had long straight black hair that flowed down over his shoulders and caressed his cheeks. His hair seemed to shine in what little light came into the room. His skin was white as ivory, his eyes a deep red. He wore a black silk dress shirt and black leather pants. Sharp onyx claws extended from his fingers and white fangs revealed themselves in his foreboding smile.

"Who…who are you? Where is Reiji?!" Mei asked angrily.

"My name is Nicola De Virallo, but my superiors call me 'Nakata'. I am a lieutenant in a vampire order whose influence spans farther than you can ever imagine. As for Reiji? He is alive…for now. However, his continued wellbeing depends entirely on you." He said, slowly running the back of his claws along the soft skin of her cheek.

Moving her face away from his cold touch, she yelled,

"Let him go now! Or I swear I will-"

"Careful!" Nakata said, interrupting her. He then motioned to one of his subordinates still standing in the shadows. The man he motioned to came into the dim light, holding a helpless and disorientated Reiji. "We wouldn't want your lover here to come to any…unnecessary harm."

"R-Reiji…no." She said in horror as she saw his bruised swollen face and the blood dripping from his lip.

Nakata then continued.

"Give me what I want and his suffering will end."

"O-Okay. Whatever you want. Just don't hurt him anymore. Tell me what you want." Mei said, pleading.

"I want the vampire cure, Mei. All of it."

"You want the cure? Why?" Mei asked, confused.

"We have our reasons. Now give it to us!" He said, growing impatient.

"I don't have it." Mei said, shaking her head.

"Who does?!"

"I-I don't know." She said.

"You're lying!" Nakata then reached over and grabbed Reiji by the throat. "Tell me where it is or I'll break his neck."

"I…I…I don't…" Mei shuddered.

Not satisfied, Nakata began to squeeze, causing Reiji to cough and gasp. Seeing the pain in Reiji's face, Mei finally broke and said,

"Alright! Alright!"

Forming a smile, Nakata then loosened his grip.

Mei then continued,

"I can get it. I can get it for you, damn you! Just please let Reiji go!" Mei said, agony in her voice as she looked at Reiji.

"Good. That's more like it." Nakata said. "Bring the cure to me and I give you my word Reiji Noriyama will be set free."

Feeling the arm loosen around her neck, she said,

"How do I know I can trust you to keep your word?"

His smile growing ever wider, he said,

"You don't." He then gave her a mocking pat on the arm. "But what other choice do you have?"

Then with the snap of his fingers, his subordinates and Reiji disappeared in pillars of black flames. Feeling herself freed, she rubbed her throat where it had been held so tightly.

"Here's the deal." Nakata said, getting closer and looking down into her distressed eyes. "Bring the cure to Kageyama warehouse in Sendai by 9pm two days from now. Come alone. If you tell anyone about this or if I so much as smell a double-cross, then you also have my word that Reiji will die a slow and agonizing death. Is that understood?"

Mei cast her eyes down and reluctantly nodded her head.

He then raised his hand in the air and said, "The clock is ticking, Mei. Better get to work."

With the snap of his fingers, he then disappeared in a pillar of black flame as well.

Now utterly alone, Mei finally fell to her knees and began to shiver and shake.

"Reiji…oh, god…Reiji…" she said weakly in the darkness.

After a few minutes, she calmed down and began to think rationally.

'The cure is a creation of the Mishima clan. I can't ask Hiro Mishima for it after what I did to him. And even if we hadn't met in battle that day, he would never agree to placing the cure into the hands of the kind he hunts so ruthlessly.' She then stood to her feet. 'I have no choice then. I must steal it.'

After taking a shower in her private bathroom, she took some time to get dressed. She put on a gray woman's business suit. She then pulled out her father's treasured black leather trench coat. She took a long moment as she looked at the old leather coat. Her father wore this coat throughout most of his long life. Contained within it are his dreams, his aspirations and his unbreakable spirit. Mei loved and admired him so much. He was her hero. Above all, her goal was to be a great ninja just like him. At this desperate point in her life, she could use some of his strength.

She then put it on, straightened it around the shoulders and looked to the world outside her window.

"When this is all over…" She said out loud. "I give you _my_ word, Nakata…I will kill you."

Taking the elevator up to the top floor, she walked into the large room that is now her office. Moving around her desk, she sat down and eased back into the cushioned leather chair. She then turned in the chair, facing the windows behind her. Crossing her legs in a feminine pose, she folded her hands together in quiet patience as she conceived of a plan to infiltrate the complex where the cure is held.

As her battle trained mind contemplated the possible strategies of entering such a heavily fortified underground complex, the phone suddenly rang on the desk behind her. She turned around, picked up the phone and assuming who it was said,

"Yes, Saki."

Her secretary, Saki Kitagawa's voice was heard.

"My Lady. I'm sorry to disturb you. When I received no answer from your room, I assumed you would be in your office. There is an urgent call from Keitaro Urashima on the line."

"An urgent call from Keitaro Urashima, you say?"

"Yes, shall I patch him through?"

"Sure, put him through."

It was then that she learned about Motoko's terrible affliction of vampirism. She assured Keitaro that she would lend him her help. Mei pressed the button and ended the call. She turned back to the view through her windows.

'I just pray she hasn't acted on her blood craving instincts yet. I need to help her. But at the same time, this could work to both of our advantage. Both of our situations are dire and desperate. With one mission, I could save both Motoko and Reiji at the same time.'

She then turned back to her desk and called out,

"Souji!"

A single ninja appeared before her from a puff of smoke.

"My Lady!" He said, kneeling before her. "What is your will?"

"Take the Blackhawk to Hinata Sou in the seaside town of Hinata. There, you will find a man named Keitaro Urashima. Bring him here immediately. Make sure he is treated with the utmost respect."

The ninja bowed his head.

"My Lady, it shall be done."

He then disappeared from the room.

Mei then looked back to the world outside. Her thoughts turned to worry as she imagined her dear Reiji in the hands of those horrible vampires.

'Don't worry, Reiji. Everything is going to be alright. Please wait for me.'

"'Please wait for me'." Mei said, as she sat in front of the fire, coming back from her reminiscence. "Maybe someday, we'll meet again…my dearest."

_White Wolf Compound-Hiro's chambers_

"Was it really necessary for you to say those things to him, Yayoi-chan?" Hiro questioned his wife as he rubbed his temples. Yayoi was resting her head on his chest while sitting in his lap.

"Forgive me Hiro-sama. I just…" She replied.

"I understand. But you were still out of line." He told her in a disappointed tone.

"But…aren't you angry with him? After what…" She began to say, but Hiro simply opened his eyes and looked at her somberly, as if telling her not to say more. "Sorry…" she said, lowering her head.

"It's alright. Thank you for defending my honor, my dear wife. But I will deal with Keitaro on that matter on my own, when the time is right." He told her with a sad smile.

"I understand. But I can't help but feel the way I feel."

"I know, Yayoi-chan. But don't forget what we fight for and why we fight for it."

"Yes, you're right." She said.

Hiro leaned down and captured her lips, making her let out a pleasant 'Mmmm'. After the kiss broke, Yayoi turned her head and scowled.

"What is it?" He asked, seeing the sudden change in her.

"We may have a problem."

"A problem?"

"Someone close to Keitaro knows magic and has sensed the power I used at Hinata Sou."

"Is it Hina-sama?"

"No, it's someone younger. She has a very strong bond with Keitaro. So strong that it rivals Motoko-san. It's almost as if she considers him a lover."

Hiro thought for a minute before he realized who it was.

"Kanako Urashima. She is Keitaro's sister, though they are not connected by blood. From what I know of her, she is to be the heir of Urashima-ryu martial arts, chosen by Hina-sama herself. She is also said to have mystical abilities from her biological parents and has a cat familiar named Kuro. In any case, she feels love for Keitaro more than anyone else, which is why she thinks of him more than a brother." He explained calmly as he rubbed his chin.

"It looks like she has returned from her trip to Europe. What shall we do?" Yayoi asked as she got off his lap and faced him.

"For now, we do nothing." The White Wolf leader replied.

"Nothing?" She said in a stunned voice.

"Even if Kanako has sensed your power, it will be no easy task to follow its trail. It would be difficult even for the most powerful Magi."

"But if she does manage to make it here?" She asked eagerly.

"I gave my word to Keitaro that his loved ones would not be involved in this matter. And I will honor it. But if she and the others do find their way here, then I leave them to you."

"Yes Hiro-sama. I understand."

"Just make sure they are not harmed. Subdue them if you must, but that is all."

"Yes." She said with a bow.

It was then that Saburota and Maimai came into the office.

"Everything is ready boss. The rest is up to you." Saburota said.

"Well done, both of you." Hiro said to them with a smile as he leaned back in his chair. Maimai ran over to him and jumped into his lap.

"As long as you're happy, my master, your Maimai is happy too!" She said happily as she snuggled into his chest.

"I just hope you didn't make my niece too 'happy'." Yayoi said dryly, making the succubus stick her tongue out at her.

"Don't worry Yayoi-san; your niece is just fine." Maimai said cheerfully. The lieutenant said nothing and gave her a light glare. "Honest! Hiro-sama told me to protect her and I did! You can ask her yourself. Don't you trust me?" She said giving her a puppy dog look.

"Yayoi-chan…" Hiro said as he gave her a look. She finally sighed and lowered her head saying,

"I'm sorry Maimai. I trust you. I was just concerned for my niece, despite what is happening."

"I forgive you. After all, we're a team right?"

"Yes, that's right. We're not just comrades, we're a family."

"Yeah! White Wolves for life!" Saburota exclaimed proudly. Hiro nodded his head, followed shortly by the women.

Several floors above them were Keitaro and Motoko, sitting hand in hand, still waiting patiently by the warmth of the fire. All of a sudden, there was a flash of white light behind them. As the two stood up from their seats, Hiro appeared before them with Yayoi standing close behind him.

Walking towards them, he gestured to their seats and said,

"Please, sit down. We have much to discuss."

Once everyone was now seated by the fire, Hiro began.

"Firstly, I would like to apologize for what Yayoi-chan said to you earlier Keitaro." He turned to his head to his wife and nodded at her. She nodded back and knelt down before them.

"Please forgive my harsh words and rudeness from before." Yayoi said sincerely.

"It is alright. Due to the circumstances, it is understandable." Motoko said as she bowed back.

"Thank you, Motoko." Hiro said with as he bowed to her in appreciation for her understanding. After everyone returned to their original positions, Hiro continued. "I also want to apologize for confining you both to this room, but please understand it is for your safety. Many of my men cannot be trusted with their emotions right now. The chances of them taking action against the two of you, you especially, Keitaro, is highly likely. This room can only be entered or left through Yayoi-chan's powers."

"That's funny. I was under the impression it was to keep your men safe from me." Keitaro said, giving Yayoi a quick glance.

"Keitaro!" Motoko said quietly in a scolding tone, grabbing his arm as Hiro gave him a disapproving glare.

"I see that your grandmother and your future wife didn't teach you manners." Hiro said coldly.

"What did you say?" Keitaro said angrily as he started to get up.

"Stop it Keitaro! You're being rude!"

Keitaro looked to Motoko for a moment and his anger subsided.

"I apologize. Please forgive my disrespect. I'm just a bit anxious…" He said as he bowed his head at the White Wolf leader.

"Apology accepted. Just remember that you are guests in my home and that what happens to you is inevitably up to you." He told him in a calm voice.

'He's right. After what I did to his clan, he could've killed me back at Hinata. I better keep my anger in check. Otherwise, Motoko and Mei may suffer.' He thought as he took a deep cleansing breath to cool himself off. Then he looked back to Hiro and said,

"So what is this all about? What is this 'dire situation'?"

Hiro eased back in his seat to become more comfortable and said,

"Before we get to that, let's wind the clocks back a week and a half or so. Rikumaru dies on his rooftop and Mei becomes the head of the Tachibana clan. Mei forms a solid peace treaty between the Aoyama and Tachibana. At the celebration party, Mei meets Reiji Noriyama."

"Our Intelligence Officer? What does he have to do with this?" Motoko asked.

Hiro gestured her to be patient and then continued.

"The sparks fly between them and they decide to go out the next night, which was the very same night that Motoko's vampire affliction fully manifested itself. Anyway, what Mei and Reiji did not realize was that they were being watched by scheming eyes. Mei and Reiji retire that night to Mei's private quarters. A little later, Mei wakes up in her bed only to find herself face to face with a lieutenant of the Vampire Forces named Nakata. His men holding Reiji captive right in front of her, Nakata told Mei that if she didn't give him what he wanted, he would kill Reiji. Apparently, the Vampires had been looking for the chink in Mei's armor, the perfect leverage. And they found that leverage in the unfortunate Reiji."

"But why didn't she just tell me when I talked to her that night? Why did she have to lie?" Keitaro said.

"Nakata threatened her, saying that if she told anyone, he would kill Reiji. So Mei unwillingly agreed. It was at that point that you contacted her and told her about Motoko's condition. Knowing that Reiji would be killed if she didn't give them what they wanted in person, she used you as a pawn to infiltrate my compound. She even manipulated you into making you kill, thus forever tainting your soul. Even though she genuinely wanted to cure Motoko, as far as you were concerned Keitaro, you were just a means to an end." Hiro said.

"No! That's a lie!" Keitaro shouted. Hiro shook his head and snapped his fingers. In Yayoi's hands, a used Tachibana battle suit appeared.

"Do you recognize this suit?" He asked.

"T-That's the suit that Mei gave me." Keitaro stammered.

"There is more to this suit than meets the eye. For you see, this suit has tiny micro machines in it that secretes an enhanced version of the serum created by the Tachibana clan. When you fought my men, she activated it and injected it into your body, to increase your strength and stamina. Unfortunately, the serum removes all the inhibitions of the brain, making the user a crazed, merciless killing machine, not stopping until their targets are dead. You've seen an example of this when you fought Mei, Motoko. So you know I speak the truth…" Hiro said as he looked to the raven haired swordswoman.

"Oh, Mei…" Motoko said sadly as she thought of what Mei must have gone through. Then the insane look on Mei's face when she killed her bodyguards flashed through her mind. 'I can't believe you did that to Keitaro, Mei. How could you use him like that?! We would've helped you if you had just asked. If only I hadn't run away. Now I feel even more horrible.' She thought as a wave of guilt, shame and anger over Mei's actions to her future husband came over her.

"What were they after?" Keitaro asked quietly after a few minutes of trying to cope with the truth.

"The vampire cure." Hiro said, his expression darkening. "The exact same cure you stole from our labs, Keitaro. The same thing you killed ten of my men over."

"The cure? Why would they want that? They're vampires, right?" Keitaro asked in confusion.

"For centuries, the vampires have wanted to get their hands on three ancient relics which have been placed in secret locations around the country. One belongs to the Mishima clan, the next belongs to the Tachibana clan, and the last belongs to the Aoyama clan."

"I had no knowledge of this." Motoko said.

"I'm not surprised. Not even Tsuruko knows the truth. But your father does. On the day that he lies on his deathbed, it would be his duty to pass this secret onto you, the one who would inherit the title of Clan Leader."

"So what's so special about these relics?" Keitaro inquired.

"When these relics are combined, they give their holder unlimited power. The vampires have discovered the locations of the temples in which these relics are held. However, no vampire can enter these temples without being burned to cinders."

"But a vampire that has been turned human again, can." Motoko said.

"That's why they needed the vampire cure. Once a person loyal to them uses it to return to being a human, they can pass through the temple's defenses undetected. And once they have them, they can just get turned back into being vampires!" Keitaro deduced.

"Precisely. If the power of those relics fall into the vampires hands, nothing can stop them. Their darkness will fall over the entire earth, stamping out the light forever."

"I see. And because of what the three of us have done and the actions we took, we helped those monsters with their plans. Even though it was indirectly." Motoko said in a melancholic voice. Keitaro and Motoko had begun to realize why Hiro confronted them and the reasons for his actions. They realized that if they were in his situation where the fate of the world was in the balance, they probably would have done the same.

"Hiro…I…I don't know what to say." Keitaro said with his voice full of regret.

"Now you see why you are here and why I had to take the actions I took. The fate of the world truly hangs in the balance."

"So let's go and stop them. We might already be too late!" Keitaro said, standing up.

"Relax Keitaro. The temples can only be entered at night during a full moon. That gives us three days."

"I see. So we have some time then." Motoko said.

"Yes. However, there is something the three of you must do first before the battle begins." Hiro said. Then he paused for a moment as he looked carefully at them both. "According to our code, we cannot allow you to help us until you have gained redemption and been given the title of Defender of Light. To do so, you must go through three trials."

"What are these trials?" Motoko asked.

"The first trial will be a physical trial that will test your body and spirit. The second is a mental trial that will test your mind and will. And in the final trial, you must face the Guardian of a special ceremonial sword which will test the true purity of your heart and soul. Defeat this Guardian and retrieve the sword. This will symbolize your successful completion of the trials and that you have redeemed yourselves. Let me forewarn you, these trials will not be easy. If anything, they will be the hardest trials you will ever endure, and there is a chance that you may die. If, however, you fail and do not redeem yourselves, then you will stand before the High Tribunal of our clan and be judged by our laws. You will each be charged with murder and sentenced to death. So, that being said, are you ready to face your demons and put your life on the line in order to atone and protect this world?"

Keitaro and Motoko looked to each other uneasily for several moments. Hearing what Hiro said naturally made them nervous and fearful. But they knew it was the only chance they had of making the wrongs they made right again. Taking each other's hand, they then looked back to Hiro and gave him a nod 'yes'.

"Good. Then let's get started." Hiro said, standing up. "Oh yes, there is just one last thing. These three trials you each will face must be faced alone."

"Alone?" Keitaro said in surprise.

"Yes. As each of your demons is yours alone, you must therefore face them alone. There are some battles in life one has to face on their own. So say your goodbyes now."

Keitaro then looked to Motoko with concerned eyes.

"I'll be alright, Keitaro."

"I know. But I can't help but worry. After everything you told me."

"You are so kind, Anata. But I have to make my actions match my words to you. As you said yourself, forgiveness is not as easy as we think. I will earn it, and hopefully become a woman worthy to marry the man I love."

"Motoko…" Keitaro said with a warm smile.

"What about you Anata? Will you be okay?" She asked as she softly caressed his cheek.

"Please have faith in me, Hun. Believe in me as much as I believe in you."

"You're right. I won't make that mistake again. I believe in you, Keitaro. I know that you'll come back to me…" Motoko said, giving him a hug.

"Until the trials are ready, the three of you must wait in separate rooms." Hiro said.

"Three?" Keitaro asked.

"Yes. Mei Tachibana has her demons to face as well. She has taken many lives and committed many sins, which will make her trials more difficult than you could ever imagine." He then looked to his wife and said, "Yayoi." To which she gave a nod.

"Now you will be sent to your rooms. If you need anything, call out to Yayoi and she will take care of it. I suggest you take the time there to mentally prepare yourselves." Hiro said.

Motoko then moved in and kissed Keitaro passionately. After a long moment, Motoko broke the kiss, looked into her lover's eyes and said, "I love you." Laying a loving hand on her cheek, he said, "I love you too."

She then disappeared before his eyes in a white flash. A split second later, Keitaro found himself in a small, wood-paneled room. It was almost exactly like the room he was just in, but far smaller in size, being no larger than 20ft by 20ft. There was a sofa, a fireplace at the end of the room, some spare clothes that were his size, and a door to the bathroom in the corner.

Meanwhile, Motoko was standing in the exact same type of room with the same comforts. In separate rooms, they both slowly sat down and turned their heads towards the fireplace. Alone and in silence, they waited for whatever enduring trials would come. For redemption is never easy and goodness knows what lies before them.


	3. Speak with the Dead

Hey everyone. So here it is, chapter 3. Phew. I'm already making progress on chapter 4. A couple new chars on the way soon, so look forward to that. In the meantime, enjoy the new chapter :)

Disclaimer: Love Hina is owned and created by Ken Akamatsu. BMW is a registered trademark of Baverian Motor Works Company, Germany.

Pandora's Box

Chapter III:

Speak with the Dead

Five days ago 

It's nighttime in the city of Sendai. The weather that night was dark, dreary. Overcast skies stretched over the city like a dark gray blanket, perishing the memory of there ever being a starlit sky. In the far end of town, a black BMW coupe slowly drove between the many old run down warehouses in the shipping district. Dirt ridden slushy snow covered the road in between the warehouses.

The driver finally came to a stop in front of the building she had been searching for. She put the vehicle in park and turned off the ignition. Her hands were shaking. She was anxious, nervous…afraid. She knows she isn't used to having these feelings, but for Mei, this is but one of many new experiences she has had this past week.

At this point, Mei could think of nothing else but Reiji Noriyama's safety. She took in a couple deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down. She shook her hands around vigorously to try to stop their trembling. Once the trembling subsided somewhat, she reached over and grabbed the black back pack in the passenger seat. Putting the strap over her shoulder, Mei slowly stepped out of the car and shut the door. She was wearing a military style, black leather trench coat and black leather gloves. The tread of her infantry boots dug into the slush at her feet. Removing her data visor, she turned to look at the warehouse in front of her.

The back seat of the car was filled with blankets and medical supplies, just in case Reiji had been treated less than kindly. However, if there were to be trouble, the trunk was filled with enough weapons and ammo to stop anything dead in its tracks.

'Kageyama' was painted on the side of the warehouse in large red kanji. Moving back the sleeve of her coat, she looked down at the red digital readout on her wrist. It displayed 2056 hours.

'It's almost nine.' She thought, taking another deep breath as the nervousness began to creep its way back. She felt a tightening in her chest, a trembling in her legs. After a few more long breaths, this subsided once more.

Finally, she stepped forward and walked toward the narrow wooden door near the corner of the building.

She entered the darkened warehouse cautiously, extremely mindful of her surroundings. She looked all around her, scanning intensely about the wooden crates and boxes, checking for any snipers or a possible ambush. Suddenly, as she approached the center of the warehouse, a single overhead light came on, shining down upon a shadowy figure. His head was tilted down, his long black hair casting his face in shadow. He wore a black silk shirt with a grey cashmere vest. As she got closer, Mei could almost see a sinister smile on his face underneath the shadow that engulfed his features.

'Nakata.' She thought as she narrowed her eyes.

She stopped 20 feet away from him, still cautiously looking all around her every few seconds.

"Don't worry," Nakata calmly said as he slowly raised his head to look up at her. "If this were an ambush, you'd be overwhelmed by now." He then walked up to her with relaxed and swaggering steps. Nakata looked down at her face only to be met with her expression of distrust and scorn. He then looked to the back pack over her right shoulder.

"Is that a present for me?" He said musingly, forming a sly smile.

He then reached out his hand for it.

"Reiji first!" she said, pulling the bag back from the touch of his outstretched claws.

Withdrawing his hand as he saw her serious unwavering expression, he said, "Very well." He then gave a snap of his fingers and another light came on beyond the first, about 30 feet from where they stood. Beneath it was a man laying face up on a long shabby wooden table. A brown blanket covered his body up to the top of his chest.

Mei looked carefully at the man on the table from where she stood and confirmed it was indeed Reiji. She then looked guardedly back to Nakata.

Forming a sentimental smile, he said,

"What's wrong? A deal's a deal, right Mei?"

She paused for a moment as she looked suspiciously at Nakata. Then she pulled the strap from over her shoulder and handed the bag to him.

Taking the bag with a grateful smile he said, "Grazie" in his native Italian tongue.

Walking past him towards Reiji, she said to him "Andare all'Inferno" with a look of disgust on her face.

Narrowing his eyes as he looked back at her with a widening smile, he said quietly,

"You first."

Mei quickened her pace as she neared Reiji who was lying still on the table. Showing a grateful smile, she placed her hands on him and gently shook him as she said,

"Reiji? Reiji, wake up. It's time to go. Reiji!" Receiving no response, she gave a curious look. "Reiji, come on! Get up!" Still, he didn't stir. Then she felt her heart freeze as she noticed that his chest wasn't moving. "Reiji?" Her voice started to break. She put her hands on both sides of his face. His skin was ice cold. "Reiji…" Tears started to form in her eyes as she slowly took him into her arms and lowered her head to his chest. Her breaths became shaky with tears. She then turned her head back towards Nakata and said in a whisper, "What have you done?"

Turning to her as he slid the strap of the bag over his shoulder, he said,

"I did as we agreed."

Glancing at Reiji's lifeless face and looking back to Nakata, she said,

"I never…agreed…to **THIS**!"

"I gave you my word that I would free him and I have. He is free. Free from his earthly tether, his mortal coil. I have set him free."

Mei began to shake with both anger and sorrow as she looked back to her Reiji's still, lifeless face. In her mind, she remembered his smile as he met her, the warmth in his eyes as he said 'I love you', the passionate expression he showed her as she rested her head on his warm chest, the sound of his heartbeat to her ear. She remembered the sensation of his soft silky hair moving between her fingers, the feeling of his tender loving arms embracing her. She will never experience these things again…ever. And the one responsible for this…

She gently and quietly laid him back down on the table. Hanging her head, she slowly pulled the blanket up and over his face. After a long moment, she raised her head.

"Nakata…" She said clearly as she slowly reached into the inside pocket of her coat.

Nakata simply raised his eyebrows in curious anticipation.

Pulling out a compact injector gun that she kept out of view, she continued.

"…You're dead." She then held the gun against the inside of her wrist. "…I'll kill you…I'll kill you…" She said in a quiet voice that flowed with painful sorrow. She pulled the trigger, shooting the serum into her veins. As her heartbeat raced and her muscles flexed with raw power, a terrifying rage erupted from within her. She then turned and leapt at Nakata in hyper-speed.

"**I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!!!!!**"

Her clenched fist was raised high and ready to take his damned head off. Suddenly, one of his vampire minions appeared from behind him and jumped at her. Mei parried his clawed hand with her left arm and grabbed him by the throat with her right hand, digging into his flesh with her fingers. Coming down, she slammed him on the concrete floor hard, causing cracks to spider web out all around them. She then tore the minion's head right off and tossed it into the darkness.

Rising to her feet, Mei shed her heavy trench coat, revealing a grey battle-suit. She looked up at Nakata only to be met by his indifferent taunting smile. She clenched her fists and let out a long loud battle-cry that echoed throughout the entire warehouse. Nakata simply widened his smile and gestured in the air with his hand.

Another vampire appeared, flying towards her. Using her rage fueled speed, she caught him by the chest and pelvis and tore him in half, his blood pouring to the floor at her feet. Another came at her. She punched through his chest and pulled out his heart, crushing it in her devastating grip. Another came. Performing a forward roll, she grabbed his left leg and tore it from his body. Then with the leg in hand, she beat the vampire mercilessly until there was nothing left but a pile of broken bones and twitching entrails. Two more jumped on top of her and pinned her down by her arms. She grabbed them by the spines, digging her fingers in and crushing the cords. Then she slammed them both together hard and threw them away from her in opposite directions like they were ragdolls.

When the enemies finally stopped coming, she looked around her and saw nothing but piles of steaming ash. Mei realized that during all the commotion, she had lost sight of Nakata.

"NAKATA!!! Where are you, you monster!?" She called out.

All she heard in response was laughter echoing around her. The vision that she scanned her surroundings was colored red with her blood boiling rage. Her serum enhanced eyes desperately searched for his form in the darkness. "Come out here and face me, you son of a bitch!!" She screamed.

"I'm a monster?" His voice echoed "What about you, Mei? Look at you. Your blood soaked hands, the murderous look in your eyes, even the carnage-loving grimace on your face. Admit it, Mei: You are every bit a monster as I am. Now, as much as I'd love to stay and spend more _quality_ time with you, I have a schedule to keep. Arrivederci, dear Mei. Until we meet again. Hahaha!"

Frantically, she ran towards the exit door and kicked it off its frame, sending it flying into the night. Running outside, she looked up just in time to see a dark humanoid shape flying up into the skies above. With a powerful leap that crushed the asphalt at her feet, Mei shot thousands of feet up into the air in an attempt to pursue.

"NAKATAAA!!" Mei screamed, reaching out for him.

He was so close. Inches, her hand was just inches away. Her fingers could almost touch him. Then gravity began to take hold, pulling Mei back to the earth. Mei's eyes watched him disappear into the black horizon. She was helpless to stop his escape, just as helpless as she was from stopping her own descent. With an acrobatic twist of her body, she righted herself and landed hard on the pavement below, shattering it and sending the pieces flying in all directions.

She then lowered down to her knees and slammed her fist down on the ground repeatedly in anger, causing the ground to quake and rumble. She lifted her head and screamed to the heavens as loud as she could. Screaming again and again, her calls slowly turning to sorrowful cries as the tears began to pour down her face.

"REIJIIIII!!!" She called into the night.

Coming back to the here and now, Mei hung her head as she sat in the chair by the fire.

'If Reiji and I had never met…if we'd never met, he would have lived a long and happy life. The day he met me, was the day that sealed his fate. In a single act of innocence, I unwittingly condemned him to an act of such terrible evil.' Her mode then changed to anger. 'I wish I could have tracked that damned vampire, but the bastard found the tracer chip I left in the fabric of the bag. Otherwise, I'd probably be dancing over his pile of ashes right now. Nakata…you son of a bitch, where are you?' She then thought about what Nakata had said. "I'm a monster? How dare he? I am nothing like him."

"A monster? Perhaps. But then again, others may disagree…" A voice retorted as the door behind her became unlatched and slowly opened with that creak that was irritatingly loud and long. She knew who it was, without even having to look away from the fireplace.

"Hiro Mishima. Given your presence here, I'd say that Keitaro and Motoko have arrived." Mei said indifferently, still staring melancholically into the fire.

Closing the door and slowly walking towards the fire, Hiro said,

"Yes. Right now they are in their individual quarters, preparing."

"'Individual quarters'? You've separated them? Hmm, I see. I suppose you expect me to go through your 'trials' as well?"

"It is your choice, whether you want to seek redemption or not." Hiro said, leaning against the wall next to her, folding his arms while watching the fire with her.

"My 'choice' huh? Don't you mean ultimatum?"

"Call it what you will."

"I call it self-righteous bullshit."

"Mei, if you want to justify and honor the things you hold dear in your life-"

"Like what?!" Mei yelled as she stood up and gave Hiro a hateful glare. "What do I have left? Huh?! I have nothing!! My Mother died in childbirth! My sister died in a fall! Aunt Yayoi abandoned the family, abandoned me! My Father sacrificed himself for my sake! And…" Her voice began to shake with sadness for a moment. "And my Reiji was murdered by a vampire." She then sat back down and cast her eyes blankly to the fire once more and continued in a low sullen voice. "So I ask you again. What do I have left? There's nothing good for me left in this world anymore."

Hiro looked away silently for a moment. Then he looked back to Mei and asked,

"And whose fault is that, coward?"

"What did you say to me, you werewolf halfbred bastard?!" Mei growled as she stood up and glared at him once more.

"You heard me. It was you chose the path that you walk now. Not me, not anyone else. You. All the choices you made in your life have been yours and yours alone. And all you can do is blame others when things don't go your way? You're nothing but a coward!" He said to her in a harsh tone.

Infuriated by his words, Mei shouted 'Bastard!' and swung her fist at his face with all of her might. Calm and cool, Hiro simply grabbed her fist with one hand, looking at her with an emotionless expression. She struggled to free herself from his grip, but he just held her fist firmly as he brought her closer and lowered his face to hers.

"Did you know that Yayoi cried all night after our wedding when you didn't come?" Hiro revealed in a sad tone.

"What?"

"Of all the people that she wanted to have at our wedding, you were the one she wanted there most of all." Mei let out a gasp at his words. Hiro then continued. "To her, you were more than her niece, you were like her little sister or even the daughter she could never have. She held you in such high regard, Mei. She still does. During that night as I held her in my arms and comforted her, she told me how close you two were. Yayoi said that after Rei's tragic death, you pushed her away when all she wanted to do was help you, prevent you from walking down the painful road of hatred and revenge. I tried to help you as well, because you are family, despite our differences. We both extended our hands to you and all you did was slap them away. Yayoi abandoned you? No. You turned your back on _her_, just like you did with Rei." He said as he looked deep in her eyes as if he was looking into her soul. All of Mei's struggling up to that point had ceased, as a memory of what Motoko had told her when she spared her life flashed into her mind.

"_You spent all your time training and paid no attention to your own sister. Do you know how lonely she felt? Do you know what it's like to reach out to your sister and be ignored? To feel inferior?"_

She lowered her head in disgrace and fell back down into her chair as Hiro released her hand. There was nothing she could say to defend herself. She knew his words were true. Taking a deep breath, he continued.

"Reiji's death is almost as much your fault as it was Nakata's."

"What did you say?!" Mei said becoming angered again.

"Think about it. If you had only reached your hand out to the ones who would have helped you, then Reiji might have lived." He told her.

"It was all that vampire scum's fault! I'm going to kill him, and anyone who stands in my way!"

Hiro looked at her for a moment.

"Is this the part of you that Reiji loved?" He said.

Mei froze at his words. Hiro continued.

"Is this how you want to honor his memory? With more vengeance and blood?"

Mei became silent again. Then after a long pause, she spoke.

"You know…I've betrayed so many people, including those who cared so much for me. In a way, it _is_ like I killed him. Perhaps in my pride, I thought I could handle it alone. I'm the one who should've died, not him. I probably deserve to die more than anyone."

"Then why has fate chosen to let you live?"

"I've never really believed in fate. After all that has happened, after all I have done, why should I deserve to live after so many have died, especially those by my hands." She held her hands out and looked at them. "These blood-soaked hands, this battle-scarred body. I have been painstakingly forged my entire life for the sole purpose of taking lives. 'What is my purpose in life other than to take it?' I used to think that way…before I met Reiji. Reiji made me think that maybe I don't have to be an assassin or a soldier. He made me think that maybe it's okay to be normal. To get married, have a family. Live a normal life. So why? Why would fate so graciously bestow the hope of such a beautiful life only to rip it away from me? What is the point of having something so wonderful only for it to disappear so abruptly? Maybe Nakata was right. Maybe I truly am a monster like he said."

Her weeping began again as she covered her face with her hands. A moment passed, then she felt two gentle hands move her own away from her face. Wiping some of her tears away, Hiro showed her a gentle smile. She looked up to him with a confused expression as if to ask 'Why? After all I've done, why?'

"Your sins are heavy, Mei. And you are steeped in blood. But you're not a monster."

"How can you say that?! After everything I've done to my family, my friends…and to you?"

"Because you're showing remorse, Mei. No monster could ever do that. Believe me, I know that better than most."

"Hiro…" She said weakly as she stared at the man knelt before her.

He then slowly stood up, looked down to her with a tender expression and said,

"Mei, it's your choice, but you should do these trials. It may answer the questions you have, and even ones you will have. But don't do it for vengeance or hate. Otherwise you will fail and Nakata will win. Think about it."

Hiro left the room, leaving Mei alone as she quietly thought about his words. Several minutes passed before Mei wiped her tear streaked face. She then looked to the fire once more. 'He's right. Being a ninja for so long, I couldn't afford to trust or put faith in others, or in myself. All I could do was run away. And so many suffered for it. Whether it's fate or not, I'm alive and I've been given one last chance. I have to take it.' She then clenched her fist before her. 'I will take the trials and complete them. For you, my Reiji. Then I'll destroy that vampire, so you can finally rest in peace.'

In an unknown place, there is a dark and vast chamber. In the pitch blackness, all that can be heard is the sweet melody of a Japanese flute. The song was long and beautiful, filling the chamber with its calming melody. The quiet sound of mechanics came from above as a circular hatch slid open revealing a glass skylight window. The silver light of the moon poured down in the middle of the room, revealing a Sakura tree in full bloom, despite the winter season.

Sitting atop one of the branches was a beautiful Japanese woman with long flowing black hair. She was dressed in a deep red kimono that was loose around the shoulders and chest, exposing a seductive show of cleavage. Her skin was as fair as the white powdery snow that falls upon the highest mountain peaks. A wooden Japanese flute held carefully between her slender fingers, she continued to play the melody that was known only to her, filling the room with the streaming emotions of her heart.

She suddenly ceased her flute playing as she opened her eyes and looked to the darkness before her. Two silver doors showing the design of a crescent moon opened to the room, filling it with the light of a hallway lined with mounted burning torches. A lone man stood in the doorway before her, casting his shadow into the room. She gently tucked the flute inside her sleeve. She then gracefully raised her hand into the air and gave a circling gesture with her finger.

Several paper enclosed candles lit up all around the room. In the light, we can see that the chamber itself resembled the lavish Feudal Lord's quarters of some ancient Japanese castle. At the head of the room was a platform, atop of which was a traditional daybed with red satin upholstery and embroidered pillows.

With an amused smile, she looked at the man whose face was now revealed to her by the dim light surrounding her.

"What is your report…Nakata?" She said in a beautiful yet commanding voice as she stretched out over her branch like a cat.

Nakata knelt down on one knee and lowered his head.

"My Lady Kitsune Ketsueki. We currently have six vampires turned to humans. In their human forms they have retained their loyalty. Two shall be stationed outside each of the three temples, ready for when the full moon shines three nights from now."

"Excellent." She said, resting her chin on her hands as her smile widened. "Keitaro and Motoko. What of them?"

"My Lady. According to our information, they disappeared from Hinata Sou this afternoon in the company of Hiro Mishima."

A dissatisfied expression suddenly befell her at the speaking of his name.

"And where have they gone?"

"We assume they have gone to the White Wolves base, which we have not yet been able to locate."

There was a long silence.

"Nakata." She said.

"Yes, My Lady?"

"When I asked your master, Hell Valca in Europe, to loan your services to me, I expected results to come with your shining reputation. So far I have not seen many. Though I have lived long, I do not like slow progress."

"F-Forgive me, My Lady!"

"Find them. They are the only ones that can stand in the way of our plans."

"Yes, My Lady."

"And Nakata?"

"Yes, My Lady?"

"Don't try my patience any further. You do not want to see me when I am irritated."

"Y-Yes, my Lady."

"Now go, waste not another second of my time."

Nakata quickly got up and left the room in post haste. As he walked out into the hallway, she waved her hands and the silver doors closed shut and all the candles in the room went out, returning her to her comfortable darkness and the light of the moon above.

'I don't know what I was thinking when I asked for Valca's help. All he ever sends me are short-sighted, half-witted errand boys. I wouldn't even be in this situation if that damned Hiro hadn't been hunting down my forces. All I have to replace them are Nakata and the twenty men that came with him. Certainly a poor substitute for the formidable men and women that I've lost. Given, Nakata is intelligent and resourceful, and he has indeed accomplished much since his arrival. But…Ah, perhaps my feelings stem from my distrust of westerners in general. Ever since Japan has opened her doors to western influence all those years ago, I've seen our way of life become all but extinct. I can remember centuries ago the smiling venders in the street market of my village, selling their fresh fish from the river and the vegetables they had just harvested that morning in the farms. The peaceful country roads that ran through the green hills and valleys that seemed to go on forever and ever. The stately majestic castles that exemplified harmony with the very nature that surrounded them. The skilled diligent sword smiths that provided the finest samurai with blades that could cut the very souls of their enemies.'

She then formed an almost sorrowful expression.

'What do we have now? Crowded shopping malls and supermarkets. Highways and skyscrapers that obscure the night sky. Automobiles that pollute the air with both their irritating noise and poisonous exhaust. The manufacturing of firearms that had long since removed the honor from battle. Japan does not need these things. The ethnocentrism and self indulgence of the western world has spread through this country like a virus. And it breaks my heart.' She then looked up to the almost full moon above, her expression becoming calm and warm. 'Soon. Soon the ancient power that we have sought for so long will finally belong to us, the Vampire Lords. Then the world shall truly be ours. Only then will I truly be allowed to bring Japan back to its former glory.'

Meanwhile in Hinata, we see Kanako and Naru wearing parkas and gloves, standing in the middle of a field just outside of town. The bright moon in the middle of the sky above was becoming obscured by passing clouds. In front of Kanako was a floating glowing computer monitor and keyboard. As Kanako calmly typed away staring at the screen, Naru who was shivering and rubbing her hands for warmth said,

"So…what are you doing, Kanako?"

"I'm accessing the GMN or 'Global Magic Network' so we can get a list of all the families in Japan that use Onmyou magic."

"Yeah, I understand that, but…Why do we have to do it in the middle of this cold windy field?!!"

"The GMN can only be accessed through the planet's energy lay lines. And one just happens to run right through this field." Kanako said as she continued to type.

"Yeah, but can't we do this, like say, inside a nice warm building? Where there's hot tea and sweet bean pastries?" Naru said, her teeth chattering.

"The closest building on the lay line is 20 km from here. It would take too long to get there and I want to find my brother now." Kanako said, not taking her eyes off the screen.

Naru just groaned in defeat as her head hung down and her shoulders slumped forward.

"Got it!" Kanako suddenly called out as she pointed to the screen.

"Really?" Naru said, getting closer and looking at the screen. "Wow, that's a lot of names."

"Looks like there are about fifteen or so names on the list." Kanako said, narrowing her eyes as she looked down the list.

The list of names on the screen, read,

'Aoki

Asakawa

Furano

Goto

Inoue

Kurata

Kuwatani

Matsumoto

Mishima

Mochizuki

Nishio

Ohno

Suzuki

Takagi

Ueda

Yukino'

Kanako pressed a button and the list of names along with their prefectural locations magically appeared on a sheet of paper in front of her. She took the paper, waved her wand and the monitor and keyboard disappeared. Looking the names over, she said,

"Well, Naru. It's a long list. We might as well start at the top and work our way down. So that starts us off with Aoki, Asakawa and Furano. Aoki should be in Fukuoka prefecture, so let's head there."

Kanako raised her wand in the air.

"Alright, let's get to work!" Naru said, becoming excited. "Achoo! Um, but first, Kanako, can we get a hot cup of tea." She gave her nose a rub.

Kanako lowered her wand and let out a sigh.

"…Fine."

Kanako waved her wand and a long bulky broom appeared. She hopped on and bade Naru to get on behind her.

"Kanako, you want me to get on _that_ thing?" Naru said, looking it over apprehensively.

"Haruka's place is closed today and obviously you don't want to _walk_ all the way across town to the next closest Teahouse in this cold wind, do you?" Kanako said, folding her arms and showing her a mischievous smile.

"Well…alright."

Naru then carefully sat on the broom behind Kanako and put her arms around her for safety. The air around them on the broom instantly became warm and comfortable. A feeling of relief came over them as the cold bitter wind was cut out.

"Just don't go too high, okay?" Naru said, nervously as they slowly levitated off the ground.

Kanako just turned her head forward with a satisfied smile and simply said, "Okay."

Kanako then grabbed the head of the broom with both hands and her smile widened. They both then quickly rose up into the air.

"Ka-Kanakooo!!! Not so hiiiigh!!!" Naru screamed with freaked out tears in her eyes. They then darted through the sky towards the far edge of town. "KANAKOOOOO!!!!!!" Naru's voice cried as it faded into the distance.

Back in Motoko's room, the yellow flames quietly rolled in the marble fireplace, filling the room with its warm glow. At a long cherry wood table sat Motoko. She was just finishing her dinner which had been provided by Yayoi a little while before. Using her magic, Yayoi had teleported an exquisite feast of traditional Japanese cuisine directly to Motoko's room. The feast itself had been carefully prepared by their finest professional chefs that were on staff in the kitchens of the complex. The food itself tasted amazing and was served with such beautiful and professional presentation.

Even so, all of this was lost on Motoko. She simply ate the food in silence, a blank expression over her features. Once she was done with her meal, she took the white linen napkin beside her and gently wiped her mouth. The bottle of fine expensive sake that had been provided with her meal was left untouched.

She stood up from the table, slowly walked over and sat down in front of the warm fire. She tried to keep her mind sharp as a blade yet still like calm water like she was taught throughout her early training. But self-doubt kept disrupting the perfect harmony of her mind, self-doubt and worry. She wanted to prepare her mind for the trials yet to come, preparing for the inevitable yet unpredictable. However, her worries and anxious thoughts just kept coming. Thoughts of Keitaro, thoughts of herself, and thoughts of their uncertain fate.

Suddenly, the quiet of the room was broken by the sound of a young woman's sultry smoky voice.

"Such a shame, Honey. This is a damn good brand of sake too."

Motoko recognized that free spirited voice instantly and the realization of who it was sent fearful shivers down her spine. She jumped up from her chair and looked to this person who was standing next to the dinner table.

"Aw, what's wrong, Honey? You do miss the quality time we spent together, don't you? I know I sure as hell do."

Motoko opened her mouth, but she could not speak as she looked at this person standing before her.

When she finally found the voice, she shakily said,

"Ho…H-Hotaru?"

"Heh, the one and only, Sweetheart." Hotaru said with a smile.

"B-But…you're dead." Motoko said in a weak fearful voice, slowly stepping back.

"Yup and I got you ta thank for that, Motoko girl, now don't I."

Hotaru pulled out a cigarette, lit it with a flame from her index and forefingers and plopped down on the couch to Motoko's right, crossing her legs. After taking a long drag, Hotaru pointed to Motoko with the lit cigarette between her fingers and said,

"You know what your problem is?" She then took another quick drag. "You _and_ your fiancé, actually. You both take things too seriously."

"I…I've completely lost it." Motoko said to herself. "I'm going crazy."

"No you're not." Hotaru said, casually flicking the ash from her cigarette.

"I can't talk to dead people."

"Oh, yeah? What do you call what you're doin' right now, huh?" Hotaru said with an amused smile, holding her hands in the air as she looked at her.

Motoko put her hand to her forehead in shocked uneasiness and slowly sat down on the far end of the couch next to Hotaru.

"Anyways," Hotaru continued. "Like I was saying, you and your boy-toy, Keitaro? You two take things way too seriously. I mean, who cares if you took a couple lives? You did what you had to do, right? I sure don't blame ya."

"Life is precious and I took several lives."

"Yeah!" she said with a laugh. "I was one of 'em. But _I_ ain't condemning you for it."

"That doesn't mean that I don't have to answer for your death, Hotaru."

"You see, there you go again." Hotaru said, taking another drag. "Gettin' all serious. You know what my motto is? Do what you have to do and never look back."

Motoko stood up from the couch.

"I've taken lives, Hotaru!" Motoko yelled as she began to pace back and forth. "I can't expect someone like you to understand that." She then put her hands to her temples as she closed her eyes and turned away. "Just go. Leave me the hell alone! Stop haunting me!!"

"Oh, whine, whine, whine. 'I did this, I did that. Boo-hoo. Leave me alone to wallow in my sins.' My God. Do you realize how pathetic you sound?"

Motoko then stopped and immediately looked to Hotaru with eyes aflame with anger.

"You know something, Hotaru? Yes, I am wallowing in my sins, but at least I acknowledge them. And you know what? I am going to do whatever I have to do for redemption. And when I'm done, I won't look back. You can count on that!"

Hotaru sat silent as she looked at the fiery resolve in Motoko's eyes. Hotaru then formed a smile and said,

"Atta' girl. I knew I liked you for a reason." She then stood up. "That look of determination is what I find most beautiful about you, Motoko. Don't ever doubt your own resolve. Promise me that, okay?" She then showed her a wide smile.

With a nod and a smile, Motoko said,

"Yes."

Hotaru then looked above her as if becoming aware of something. She looked back to Motoko and said,

"Well…time for me to go, Motoko. Take care of yourself, Sweetheart. And remember your promise."

"I will. Take care, Hotaru."

Hotaru gave a wave of her hand as she showed Motoko a loving smile. A second later, she was gone.

Having now returned to the quiet of her room, Motoko thought to herself,

'Did that really happen? Was Hotaru really here? Heh, who knows?'

Motoko walked over and sat back down in her chair by the fire. The experience she had just had could not be easily explained, but there was one thing she was certain of. There was no longer any doubt in her. She is ready to face what she has to face with no looking back and no more regrets.

Meanwhile, Keitaro sat beside the fireplace in his room. He was leaning forward in the comfortable chair with his hand to his forehead, his head tilted towards the floor. Swirling thoughts filled his head. So many concerned thoughts of Motoko's well being passed through his mind without end. He then wondered if he really is ready for these trials. Would he even be able to survive them? Is he strong enough to face his own demons?

On the table behind him, the plates of curry rice, fried pork cutlets, salad and steamed pork buns were left unfinished, appearing to have had several bites taken from each and then left alone. He didn't feel very hungry. Even so, he knew he had to eat something to keep his strength up seeing as he hadn't eaten since lunch and it was now quarter to 9. It is an odd feeling he's experiencing right now. Despite how calm he is, he could still feel his heart racing in his chest. Is it fear for his Fiance, fear for himself? Or was it simply a fear of the unknown? A tough challenge does stand before him, a challenge that he knows next to nothing about.

Shadows dance on the wall behind him from the flickering flames, moving this way and that and back again. But slowly, some of the shadows began to move on their own. They reached out, forming sharp slender fingers, steadily closing in around Keitaro's shadow. The water in the pitcher and glass behind him turned to blood, overflowed onto the tabletop and poured down onto the floor. In the traditional Japanese painting on the wall, an old man carrying a bucket of water slowly turned with a malicious smile and pointed his finger in Keitaro's direction. The walls of the room changed. A black grimy filth spread out and branched along the walls surfaces until they were completely covered in pitch colored sludge. It was then that Keitaro felt a terrible shiver go down his spine as he realized something was horribly wrong.

Keitaro quickly stood up and turned towards the darkness that now enveloped the room. His eyes saw the shadows on the wall converge. They then moved out and away from the wall, materializing into several dog-like forms. Keitaro took a few fearful steps back as he saw these things taking shape. There were ten of them, growling and moaning, their sounds filled with pain and anger. The black shadowy forms finally took the shape of wolves, closing in step by step around Keitaro. Their angry eyes showed red in the light of the fire. Seeing the terror in his eyes, they raised their heads and howled a call so loud it brought pain to Keitaro's ears.

Their black paws began to scrape at the wood floor as they reared their teeth and barked angrily at him, getting ready to attack. Keitaro had never felt such terror as this in his entire life. It sent ice flowing through his veins, completely paralyzing him in fear. Each of the wolves lowered down into the pouncing position. Then, all at once they leapt at him with their mouths wide open and their sharp teeth ready to partake of his flesh.

Then out of nowhere, there was a bright blinding light that filled the room. Keitaro shielded his eyes as the light was so bright. With a whine of pain and agony, each of the wolf shaped shadows disappeared. The light finally faded from the room. Keitaro lowered his arms from his eyes to see Yayoi standing there before him holding a luminescent paper talisman in the air. She then flicked it into the air and it disappeared with a flash.

"M-Miss Yayoi? Wha…what just happened? What were those things?"

Yayoi narrowed her eyes at him.

"Those were the enraged spirits of the soldiers you killed. Even in death they still thirst for revenge." She then took out four paper talismans and placed them on each of the four walls of the room. "It's a good thing I sensed their presence when I did. These talismans should keep you safe from now on."

"Thank you, Miss Yayoi. If you hadn't shown up, I don't know what I'd have done."

Yayoi simply remained silent and turned away from him. As she pulled out another talisman, preparing to teleport away again, Keitaro called out,

"Wait!"

Yayoi looked back to him with unfeeling eyes.

"I…" Keitaro paused. Trembling, he fell to his knees and lowered his head in a pleading bow. "I'm…I'm sorry."

Yayoi's eyes widened in surprise. She was not expecting this at all.

"I murdered your friends and fellow clan members, Miss Yayoi. It is obvious the call of vengeance from those poor spirits is echoed by their friends and families. If the ending of my life will silence those cries once and for all then I offer it to you, to your clan."

Yayoi formed a look of bitter gall.

"You selfish son-of-a-bitch." She growled, causing Keitaro to look up at her in confusion. "Do you honestly think for a second that I'll let you take the easy way out, Keitaro Urashima? Why should I grant you such simple absolution after you left so many in pain and despair?! Ten victims fell to your blade. Their wives, their sons, their daughters. They all cry daily for your blood. You deserve every ounce of suffering that they pray for." Yayoi then looked away and formed an expression of sadness. "But revenge…never really solves the problem. The pain still remains. Your death will not bring them back to their lost nor will it alleviate the void that you have created in their families lives." She then raised the talisman in the air. "You could at least have the courage and conviction to earn their forgiveness as well as keep your promise to Motoko."

With that, she disappeared in a white flash. Keitaro remained on the floor with his head hung down at a loss for words. The quiet sound of crackling embers filled the room as he sat there motionless for a long time. Keitaro then raised his head and looked above him.

'She's right. She's…absolutely right. Sacrificing my life for their families isn't noble. It's just running away. It solves nothing. A simple selfish solution is not a solution at all. Motoko has faith in me. I can't let that faith be in vain.' He looked to his open hand before him. 'I wish to earn forgiveness. Even if it means there's a possibility I might never be forgiven, I will still keep trying.' He then closed his hand. 'That I vow.'

Inside a two bed hotel room in the town of Oto in the Fukuoka Prefecture, we see Kanako and Naru taking off their coats and laying them on their beds. Her cellphone to her ear, Naru said,

"Yes. We're okay. Don't worry, Shinobu. We'll find them. Just try to get some sleep, okay? I'll talk to you tomorrow. Okay. Goodnight." Naru closed the phone, slipped it into her pocket and turned to Kanako.

"Well Kanako, I brought everyone at the apartments up to speed on the situation. Have you been able to sense Keitaro's and Motoko's presence here?"

Kanako had her eyes closed in concentration as she held a glowing crystal ball in her right hand. She then opened her eyes and said,

"No, I can't sense them in this region. This is the town where the Aoki family resides. It's safe to say that they are not responsible for their disappearance."

With a look of disappointment, Naru said,

"I see. So what now?"

Kanako looked to the clock on the nightstand which read 11:34pm.

"It's best that we get some rest for now, Naru. We'll get an early start tomorrow. The next name on the list is Asakawa, located in the Kanto Prefecture. I just hope wherever my brother and Motoko are, they're safe."

Placing a hand on Kanako's shoulder, Naru said,

"Me too, Kanako. Me too."

In Hiro Mishima's private quarters we find Hiro himself sitting silently in his luxurious fur lined chair. On his face was a look of deep contemplation. Yayoi appeared behind him. She quietly walked up behind him and came around to his side. She lovingly rested her hands on his weary shoulders. Leaning down, she gave his cheek a loving kiss. Hiro formed a pleasant smile as he looked to his beloved wife. He then raised his hand up which she took in hers.

"Tell me, my wife." He said in a quiet voice. "Tell me what you sense with your power."

Kneeling down beside him and holding his hand to the soft skin of her cheek, she said,

"My Love, I sense the dark forces quickening their pace. They have established their presence outside all three of the sacred temples. Each of their movements is commanded by a single woman draped in the color of blood. The woman plays a melody of vendetta with her flute."

"I see. So Lady Kitsune Ketsueki is behind this. It has been a while. She must be desperate, seeking the help of the western vampires. That would explain Nakata's sudden presence in Japan." Hiro then rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "We don't have much time. With the full moon's arrival in three days, my forces will be at their greatest strength. But if the vampires get their hands on the ancient power, that will account for nothing."

"Do you think those three will be ready in time, my love?" Yayoi asked, looking worriedly to the fireplace at the far end of the room.

"I have faith in them. I believe they will succeed in their trials. They must."

"Are you referring to the prophecy?"

"Yes. Many years ago, you described to me what you foresaw."

Yayoi's gaze fell as she remembered her words that day.

"'On the night of judgment when the full moon is high, three warriors of light shall rise and keep the soldiers of darkness at bay'. But Hiro-sama. I have my doubts that Urashima is one of them."

Hiro looked to his wife, gently touched her cheek and showed her a reassuring smile.

"You shouldn't, my Yayoi-chan. Believe in him as I do."

"But…" She then recalled her conversation with him earlier, his willingness to sacrifice himself for the greater good without hesitation. "I'll try, Hiro-sama."

"We must not fail. The vampires are relentless. They will not stop until all the whole world is covered in darkness."

At that moment, atop a hill near one of the sacred temples sat Nakata overlooking the ancient shrine. A wine glass filled with blood was in his hand. As the moon, almost full, shown its light from above adding a glimmer to the glass, he raised it as if in a toast to the temple before him as a smile stretched across his face.


	4. All my sins remembered

Hey everyone, sorry for the long delay. Working on my official novel has taken pretty much all of my summer and manuscript deadlines can be frustrating. But now I'm back and working on Pandora again. So here's chapter 4! I hope you enjoy :)

Disclaimers: Love Hina is owned and created by Ken Akamatsu. 'Lost' is written and performed by Sarah McLachlan.

Pandora's Box

Chapter IV:

All My Sins Remembered

Blistery cold winds howled through bare branches of thick winter wilderness. Powdery snow fell from the dark clouds above, spreading pure white over the land. The ancient temple grounds were plagued by an unnatural silence and not a single light burned to illuminate the darkness. In the courtyard, several dead shrine servants lay scattered about; their throats torn open as fresh blood stained the ground around them.

Two men in thick winter gear stood guard outside the main gates of the perimeter wall. Full automatic rifles hanging at their sides, they paced back and forth, rubbing their hands for warmth. Despite having thick coats, they still shivered uncontrollably as they felt the cold go right through them. With each powerful gust, they turned their backs to the biting wind and buried their faces beneath fur-lined collars.

On the hill above them was Nakata sitting comfortably. He mirrored the image of a feudal Shogun minding his troops before a battle. Drinking from his wine glass filled to the brim with warm blood; clouds of steam slowly billowed from the warm liquid into the dark night. An amused smile across his face, Nakata watched the two men shake in the cold wind as if deriving pleasure from their suffering.

"Still not used to the cold yet, eh boys?" Nakata said to himself. "Well, you've only been human again for less than twenty-four hours. And it probably doesn't help you're originally from southern Italy." He took another slow sip. "Heh, suck it up, you'll get used to it."

His smile soon disappeared as the images of Motoko and Keitaro returned to his mind's eye. Anger and frustration burned within him at the notion his own handpicked men still hadn't a clue to their location.

'This is bad; if I don't show progress soon, Lady Kitsune will...' With a deep sigh of defeat, he pulled out his cell-phone. 'I don't want to do this, but I'm hangin' by the last rope here.'

Nakata flipped it open and started scrolling through his address book. Hundreds of names were listed; contacts spread the world over lay at his fingertips. He stopped at a single name.

More than a thousand miles away, the latest Dance and Electronica is booming from the most popular night club in the city. The massive establishment is pumping with the heat of a thousand heartbeats. Three crowded dance floors move and sway like some strange beast enslaved by the entrancing melody, feet pounding hard in sync with pulsing waves of heavy bass. The thick air encircling them is filled with scents of high price liquor, clove cigarettes, and exotic perfume. On the ground floor, scantily clad women hover around the black marble bar as lusty men gravitate to these beauties like honey bees to sweet smelling flowers.

Gazing over this cliché scene from the third level railing is a lone woman garbed in all black. With lavender eyes she silently scans her surroundings with a mystical apathy. Young and beautiful, her smooth and unnaturally pale skin appeared to glow in the dance lights. Her eye shadow and dark red lipstick only served to enhance the fairness of her porcelain complexion. Her short slicked back hair was dark, giving off a white shine from the strobe light behind her. Stiletto boots reached up to her strong thighs. A satin dress hugs every sensual curve of her perfect figure as long satin gloves graced her arms. A tiny silver chain hung from the leather choker around her neck, completing her look with a certain naughty sexiness.

Those who arrived earlier were fortunate to witness her phenomenal performance on the main dance floor below. All eyes watched in awe as she demonstrated fluid, mesmerizing moves almost inhuman in their grace and ferocity. Countless men tried to dance with her, but they were ignored; treated as nothing more than shadows passing in the pulsing flow of her mysterious world. Now all the men have simply given up their flirtations and advances on this enigmatic night goddess, thus resorting to easier game.

Despite the loud music she was able to hear the ringing of her cell phone hanging from her wrist by a blue silk ribbon. Once she saw the number on the screen, her brow lowered with discontent. With incredible grace and speed, she traversed the swarming dance floor and made it onto the quiet balcony outside.

With a discontent sigh and a shake of her head, she pressed the answer button and held it up to her ear.

"What is it?"

Her smooth French accent was augmented by a biting tone of irritation.

"_Salve, Viola." _An eager Italian voice replied._ "It's been a while_."

Her words now dripping with contempt,

"Not long enough, 'Nakata'."

"_Okay, I guess I deserve that. Anyway, where are you? It sounds like a club._"

"I'm on assignment in Hong Kong." Viola said with growing impatience. "What do you **want**?"

"_Alight, alright. Listen, my assignment here in Japan is…well let's just say the likelihood of its success depends on finding two individuals. We vampires have to stick together, so-_"

"Get to the point, Nicola!"

"_The point is, when push comes to shove, can I count on your help if I need it?_"

Viola gave a long pause.

"…Call me when the time comes and we'll see."

She closed her phone and folded her arms with a scowl. Leaning back against the railing, Viola looked up to the sparkling stars above.

"…damned bastard."

Nakata moved the phone from his ear and flipped it shut. Slipping it back inside his designer coat, he folded his hands and rested them on his lap.

"Yup, she's still angry at me." He let out a deep sigh. "You'd think she'd be over it after fifty years, but I guess that's hoping for too much. Ah, well. She still loves me. She just doesn't know it."

With a smirk, he reached for his wine glass and brought it to his lips. Sipping the glistening ruby liquid, he savored the deep flavor while gazing up at the dim moon trying desperately to shine through the silver clouds.

"Those two can't hide forever…"

Keitaro opened his eyes to the soft glow of dying embers in the fireplace. Glancing at his watch in the dim light, he saw it was barely Seven AM. His rest could hardly be called sleep. Without Motoko by his side, reaching quiet slumber was difficult.

He tossed the sheets aside and rubbed the drowsiness from his face. Looking over, he noticed the leftover food and plates were gone from the dinner table. In their place sat a note beside a pitcher of water and an empty glass.

After hopping out of bed, he walked to the table. Pouring some water, he read the note as the cool refreshing liquid met his lips.

_Be ready for first trial at Eight AM._

_-Yayoi_

Keitaro set down the note and finished his glass.

'Okay then…might as well get ready.'

He walked into the adjoining bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Motoko awoke from an uneasy sleep. In bed is when her heart yearns for Keitaro the most. Just holding him close and feeling his warmth makes her content, complete. On the table she saw the same courtesies provided Keitaro except one: A jade vase of white lilies graced the tabletop. This brought a pleasant smile to her face. A warm rolling fire burned in the fireplace, filling the room with the sound of its crackling embers.

Mei awoke in her soft bed to the sweet scent of hickory from the burning fireplace. She slowly moved the fur blankets aside and sat up. She noticed a door in the corner of the room next to the fire. However, Mei distinctly remembered a plain wall being there before she fell asleep.

As she crawled out of bed to investigate,

'Hm, simply amazing.' Mei formed a pleasant smile. 'This is no doubt your work, Aunt Yayoi.'

The soft fur of the bear rug felt good under her bare feet. Opening the door, she discovered a full bathroom with every possible comfort waiting inside.

After a hot shower and a brush of her teeth, she donned a robe and walked back into the main room. Sifting through her clothes on the table, she pulled out her wrist PDA. Looking at the readout, the time was seven-fifteen.

'They sure must trust me to allow me _this_ piece of equipment. I could use it to call for help. Then again, Aunt Yayoi probably raised a jamming barrier with her magic. Maybe I shouldn't be thinking this way. Even after all I've done, Hiro's been more than generous and-'

Her thoughts were cut short by the main door unlatching. In walked Maimai, smiling brightly and balancing a large tray of food on one hand.

"Ah, you're awake! Good morning, Mei-chan!" Maimai noticed Mei eyeing the food in her hand with amazement. "I figured you'd be hungry so I had the chefs whip _this_ up for you."

On the tray were Eggs Florentine, French toast, apple cinnamon pancakes, and a plate of lightly seasoned bacon & sausages. Beside the dishes were a pot of fresh brewed Columbian coffee and a pot of the finest green tea available. And beside those were a mug and a traditional Japanese tea cup for whichever beverage Mei would choose.

"Um, wow Maimai. It all looks fantastic. But…why western food?"

"I thought the wholesome hearty flavors would be the perfect start for the first day of trials." A worried look came over her. "Why? Did I do wrong? Do you prefer Japanese? I could take it back."

"No, please don't! It's fine. Thank you very much, Maimai."

Relieved, the white-haired succubus's smile returned,

"Ah, I'm glad."

Maimai set the plates of food on the dining table as Mei dropped her robe and got dressed.

"Have you eaten, Maimai?"

"Oh, I don't need to eat food."

"I forgot. You get your nourishment from…other means."

"But I do enjoy watching _other_ people eat."

Once Maimai finished setting out the food, she formed a mischievous smile while moving her face close to Mei's.

"Well, how about it?" Maimai said cheerily.

"How about what?"

"Your good-morning kiss."

A deep blush quickly formed on Mei's face. Then she jumped back a step,

"Uh! As if!!"

"Hehehe, I'm only joking, Mei. I just love watching you get flustered."

"Honestly, Maimai!" Mei said with a sigh as she sat down.

"So, what will you eat first?"

Mei looked over all the delicious options,

"Hmm, what indeed."

Once Keitaro and Motoko emerged from their showers, their noses were met by a most delicious smells. On the tables before them was the spread of a full traditional Japanese breakfast: A generous bowl of steaming rice, a plate of grilled salted salmon fillet, a side of pickled cucumber and eggplant, one sour plum, miso soup with green onions and tofu, fermented soy beans and several strips of seasoned seaweed.

Without pause, the two sat down and enjoyed the nourishing meals in hopes it will fuel them well for whatever lies ahead.

Flying away from the Kanto Prefecture on a broomstick was Kanako with a determined expression and a shivering Naru clinging close for warmth.

"For crying out loud, Naru; you're wearing three layers under a parka and you're still cold?"

"Kanako, all this may be fine if I were, say, walking to the store or maybe even riding a bike, but not flying through the air, okay?"

"This is the quickest way, Naru."

"It can't be! You're a sorceress or wizardette or whatever, right? Why don't you wave your magic wand and just teleport us from point A to B?"

"I won't learn teleportation magic until my second year at the Magic Acadamy."

"Greeeaaat. So anyway, I guess this place was a dead end too, huh?"

"Yes, I'm very disappointed. But at least they pointed us in the right direction."

"Yeah, he mentioned hearing of only a few practitioners of those arts in north-eastern Japan. Unfortunately, he couldn't recall their names. It must suck getting that old."

"The guy was 97 for crying out loud. We were lucky to _that_ much out of him, Naru. Thankfully, it does narrow our search."

"Where we headed next, Kanako?"

Kanako looked down her list,

"Hmm, we've already covered Fukuoka. So the next stop in the north-east would be the Nishio family in the Miyagi Prefecture."

"Alright, let's go."

"That's the spirit, Naru."

The two darted up through the clouds as Kanako raised a magical shield to reduce the cold wind, but it was mostly to keep Naru from complaining. Once they broke into the great blue yonder, they streaked across the sky until finally disappearing on the wide horizon.

Down one of the long white hallways walked Hiro and Yayoi as they engaged in conversation concerning the vampire situation.

"What's the status of Nakata and his men?" Hiro adjusted his white leather trench coat. "Any new developments?"

Yayoi narrowed her eyes as she ran two fingers along a glowing paper talisman,

"None thus far, Hiro-sama. Nakata and the rest of his vampire henchmen have gone to sleep underground while those turned human stand guard above."

"I see. They're waiting just as we are. What is the status of our special three?"

"They stand ready in their quarters." Yayoi formed an expression of uncertainty. "Hiro-sama, do you think they should have been notified the first trial was going to be a mental trial instead?"

"It matters not. Besides, it's best they get this one out of the way as soon as possible."

"I agree."

"Their first, though technically a mental trial, can also be considered a karmic trial; one befitting each individual's actions. Similar to most people's belief of hell." A short troubled silence passed over Hiro before he spoke again. "What about Mei? What will be in store for her?"

"It's hard to say what my dear niece will endure. Over the course of her assassin career, she has earned 256 confirmed kills, not counting the unknown numbers she's slain on the battlefield. Out of our three guests, Mei's first trail will definitely be the hardest."

"Very well. Please teleport them to the Chambers of Trials, Yayoi-san."

"Yes, Hiro-Sama."

Yayoi pulled out another slip of paper and upon it wrote several sacred characters with an ink brush. She then held the paper to her lips and whispered an incantation. At the sound of her words the paper began to glow. Flicking it from her fingers, it blinked out of existence with a flash.

"It's done, Hiro-Sama."

"It is out of our hands now. Each of them must face their ghosts."

Keitaro appeared in what he recognized as one of the many long hallways of the White Wolf complex. Noticing as he looked down, Keitaro was dressed in White Wolf soldier's gear with an M4 assault rifle hanging at his side.

'What's with the gear? And what am I doing out here? I'm supposed to be taking my trial, right?'

A radio transmission came over his earpiece,

"_All units. Possible intruder in the complex. Stay alert_."

Suddenly a man dressed in a Tachibana battle suit ran out into the hall in front of him.

"Hey you! Stop!!"

The words left Keitaro's mouth before he could even think, almost as if they weren't his.

'Wait a minute. Why does this feel so familiar?'

Keitaro raised his rifle as the man started running toward him. Before he could get a shot off, the man kicked him hard in the chest, knocking him to the floor. The rifle flew out of his hands as he skidded along the floor. Keitaro instantly snapped back to his feet. Feeling a sense of bravado coming over him, he formed a hand to hand combat stance and gave a taunting gesture to his mysterious foe. The man formed the familiar stance of the Shin-Kami style.

Keitaro's first attack was countered and he felt a hard kick to his ribs that almost knocked the wind out of him. At this, he felt the numbing sensation of anger coming over him. Keitaro started throwing punches like there was no tomorrow, but the man dodged them like they were nothing. Keitaro felt slowed. The speed he trained so hard to obtain over the years had left him; the same exquisite speed this enemy before him now possessed.

Keitaro gave on last punch with everything he had. The man avoided it by ducking underneath, got right in Keitaro's face and the next thing he knew, Keitaro's back was to the floor as his jaw hurt like a bastard.

For some reason, all Keitaro could think about was protecting the people of the complex from this man.

The man took a snide tone,

"Heh, is that the best you've got?"

'His voice…it can't be.' Keitaro shuddered at the thought. 'Is that…me?'

The man turned his back to him.

'What the hell is going on here?'

Then Keitaro felt something strange come over him. His strength returned and was growing exponentially. As he stood up, Keitaro's vision changed; it was sharper, keener to detail. With his hearing, he was now able to hone in on the man's heartbeat which started beating faster. The room around him started to shrink, but as he felt his armor tear and fall away he realized it was the complete opposite: He was getting bigger.

Thick gray fur now covered his body as long sharp claws extended from his fingers. From deep inside, a loud powerful howl escaped him. It filled his ears and echoed through the halls.

The man shook his head in disbelief,

"Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me!"

At that moment, Keitaro understood completely.

'It's me…I'm fighting me.'

Keitaro also realized he had no control over the body he now had; he never did from the start.

'This is either one hell of a sick joke or one fitting punishment. Both ideas scare the shit out of me.'

His foe repeated everything just as Keitaro remembered. Then he felt himself move forward.

Keitaro became fearful, for he knew the outcome,

'No, don't do it.'

"For her, I'll slay this monster!!"

The battle played out with Keitaro unable to do anything to change it.

"Come on…come on, you son of a bitch."

Keitaro felt his arm raise high, ready for the kill.

'You'll die!' Keitaro silently screamed to the soldier he was in. 'For the love of God, don't do it!!'

Suddenly, Keitaro felt a long cold blade pierce his chest. As the frigid metal twisted in between his ribs and tore his insides, the pain – the pain he felt was more agonizing than anything he'd ever experienced. A loud howl filled with fear and misery rang in his ears. Keitaro wasn't sure if it was his agonizing cry or that of the man he possessed.

Cold and weakness overtaking him, Keitaro fell forward as the fear of death gripped tight. It was strange; images of a woman and two little twin girls passed through his mind. Stranger still, he knew their names,

'Yuka, Ran-chan and Rin-chan. M-my wife and daughters…no, not mine…his.'

Keitaro remembered them and felt the memories as if they were his own. A deep torturous sadness filled him as the room slowly went dark.

As he reached the edge of oblivion, the words of his former self cut through the deafening silence,

"I really am sorry, friend. But it was you or me and I have to live to bring this cure to the woman I love."

'My God, what have I done?' Keitaro thought as he floated in the black abyss. He didn't realize it in the heat of the moment then, but now he knew the situation could have been resolved without killing. 'I deserve worse than death; worse than any hell imaginable.'

Keitaro found himself in another soldier. Then another and another. He experienced each of their deaths, feeling every gruesome moment; every slash, tear and stab. It was hell – his hell, and it repeated over and over.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity of endless death, Keitaro found himself shivering on a cold metal floor in vast blackness. Words cannot describe the sensation of dying again and again, but he felt it in all its dark, chilling entirety.

Mei found herself standing in the middle of a nighttime road in a run-down part of Tokyo. The road itself was wet with stagnant puddles and stained with ancient filth. She was unarmed and her PDA missing, wearing only the protection of her battle suit. Dim flickering street lights around her created eerie shadows reaching away from the piles of trash and rubble. Abandoned boarded up buildings surrounded her, separated by dark alleys leading to black obscurity. All was silent save for the wind moving though the plastic rubbish and the soft crinkle of yellow newspapers tumbling past her.

Then the din of countless moans and cries rose around her; women's calls pouring with sorrow and pain, men's growls dripping with hatred and gall. Slowly these people emerged from the deep alley shadows. Gaunt they were, these animated corpses. Their soiled clothes were ripped and tattered, barely covering their gray wrinkled flesh. Once their black glassy eyes fixed on Mei, arms rose up and reached out, stiff joints snapping and crackling.

Heavy rigid feet slowly shuffling, they came out en masse into the street, surrounding Mei with sneers of yellow grimy teeth. As Mei saw each face come into the dim light of the lamp above, she felt a terrible chill come over her. All of them; each and every one of these miserable limping creatures had met their end by her hand.

Hundreds surrounded her, hissing and snarling. Each face carried with it the memory of a death. Some died in the heat of battle, some were poisoned in their sleep and still others died in the most brutal and merciless of ways. Mei looked around at this street filled with the corpses of her victims and for the first time in many years, her heart was gripped with the tight clench of fear.

All at once they rushed Mei. Clammy hands grabbed and clawed. She fought back with everything she had, but alas it was futile. For she was grossly outnumbered by an army of dead she herself had created.

Blades, pistols and rifles appeared in the hands of the crowd as each of these revenants began inflicting the same wounds she had given them.

Endless torment and wretched agony was the gift they gave her in return for her 'kind deeds'. Wound after mortal wound Mei's body received. But death did not come; only continuous and unspeakable suffering. The pain she felt could only be measured by her shrieking screams.

Then, after each had exacted their 'revenge', they dug their grimy fingers in and tore the flesh from her bones, again and again. One moment she would be in bloody pieces scattered across the asphalt, the next she would be whole once more so they could do it all over again.

Then after what seemed like years of this unspeakable horror, she found herself naked in the cold pitch black darkness. In shock and her mind racing with what was just endured, she sat up and hugged her knees to her chest, slowly rocking herself back and forth.

"Oh God…all those people. I killed in the name of honor, duty; I knew what I was doing but even so…dear God, I never realized what I was doing _to_ them. Their pain, their agony, the deep chilling fear gripping their souls tight as they took their last breath…all of it, my doing." Tears ran down her cheeks as her lips quivered. "Oh God in heaven and all those I killed, please forgive me. I knew not what I'd done…not until now."

As she held herself in the bitter cold of darkness, the lyrics of a sad song she once heard played in her mind. The words were quiet and slow, moving with a gloomy somber pace; reciting the sadness of her soul:

_By the shadows of the night I go, I move away from the crowded room_

_That sea of shallow faces masked in warm regret _

_They don't know how to feel, they don't know what is lost_

_I want it all to go away, I want to be alone_

_Sympathy is wasted on my hollow shell…_

Motoko appeared in the living room of an average apartment. Nice leather furniture rested against tan walls. In the center of the room, a bouquet of flowers filled a crystal vase sparkling with sunlight atop an expensive glass coffee table. Through the sliding glass doors of the balcony, a perfect sunset painted the sky with yellow, orange and red. The widescreen TV mounted in the corner of the room showed a man giving the evening weather forecast,

"…_tonight we'll see scattered showers across the Shimonoseki region with temperatures dropping to around 6 degrees Celsius. Tomorrow, we'll see more rain with a high of about 12 and winds reaching 15-20 km per hour…_"

"I'm in Shimonoseki? What am I-?"

A child's voice called from the kitchen,

"Mommy Mommy! When will Daddy come home?"

A little girl in pink pajamas ran into the living room carrying a red pinwheel in her tiny hand. From the adjoining bedroom walked in a young woman with her blond hair in a ponytail, wearing a blue sweater,

"Now now, Tsubame. I told you he won't be back until late tonight."

The woman sat down on the floor, took her daughter in her arms and started singing happy songs with her.

Motoko bowed to the woman,

"I'm very sorry! I entered your home without permission."

The woman and child didn't respond. Thinking it strange, Motoko slowly approached them,

"Um, excuse me? Hello?"

She laid a hand on the woman's shoulder and was shocked to see it pass right through her, like she was a ghost.

'What's going on here?' Motoko looked around her. 'Wait a minute.' She looked at the date on the TV screen. 'December 16th, 2003? That was a week and a half ago, when I was a vampire. In fact, that was _the_ night I became a full vampire. Which means, tonight I'm going to kill that man.' Motoko shuddered at the thought. She then looked back at the woman and child. 'But who are _these_ people?'

Motoko's surroundings changed to a dark highway at night. By the old derelict bus station beside the road, she determined her location to be just northeast of Shimonoseki. Motoko was standing on the exact spot where _it_ happened. That horrible occurrence she shuddered to even think of.

White snowflakes tumbled silently through the air as they rode along the slight wind. Snow is very rare in the southern part of Honshu, especially in this region. Yet despite the forecast, here it is, falling proudly through the air and gradually covering the cold ground.

There was a sudden gust of wind from behind. Then, just as expected, she saw herself skid past her along the hard asphalt. The events unfolded like a movie reel being replayed. Motoko ran up to herself as she lay trembling in the road. Her skin was white as the snow gathering around her, adorned by the now damaged black samurai armor. Cracking sounds came from her body as the broken and dislocated bones moved themselves back into place and instantly mended.

As she stood up and pulled the tie from her hair, allowing it to flow free and wildly with the wind, Motoko stepped in front of her. She looked deeply into the expressionless face of her own dark horrible reflection: Icy purple lips concealing sharp instruments of murder; smooth porcelain skin so perfect as if sculpted by Michelangelo himself; and those chilling crimson eyes containing only malice and apathy. This was the face of the darkest most evil incarnation of herself.

Then the man in the red sports car came; ripping down the highway with a cell-phone to his ear, clueless his eminent fate was just up the road and coming fast. As Motoko watched knowing full well what was in store, her body tensed and soon became paralyzed as fear and anticipation rushed over her.

It happened quickly; one moment the car's brakes locked up, tires screeching loudly, and the next it was tumbling through the air over both Motoko and her vampiric incarnation. The car landed hard with a crash, scraping along the asphalt and shooting off millions of sparks into the night. Finally, the twisted heap came to a stop at an angle near the road's shoulder.

The man inside shaking with shock and unaware of his terrible injuries, looked out his window and felt a cold shiver run down his spine. For the eyes of his death were upon him.

As the scene played out, Motoko became more and more emotional. Finally she turned her eyes away,

"Enough, ENOUGH!! I can't watch this anymore!!"

With a bright flash and loud crack of thunder, her surroundings changed to a dreary overcast day. Heavy rain fell from the dark indigo skies above, pouring down the gravestones rising around her. The cemetery was devoid of color as if the rain itself had washed it all away. White bolts of lightning reached across the heavens, filling the air shortly after with their deafening thunderclaps.

A large crowd dressed in black appeared before her. Curious, Motoko approached them. Once she made it though the devastated men and weeping women, she saw they surrounded a single casket. Above it stood a catholic priest. While reciting a prayer, he sprinkled the casket with holy water. Then everyone lowered their heads in silent prayer.

Herself being Shinto, Motoko felt strange and even unwelcomed among these fervent strangers. She had never seen a Christian burial ceremony, so all of this was alien to her. Looking beside her, she happened to see the mother and daughter from earlier. Then her heart froze as her eyes widened. The daughter held in her tiny hands a framed picture portrait of the departed. And in that photo was the man Motoko killed.

'N-No…They're his wife and child?'

Motoko fell to her knees as the tears ran down her face. Regret, remorse and shame are the closest words describing what she felt.

Everyone raised their heads once more as the priest gave his closing prayer,

"May his soul and the souls of all the faithful departed through the mercy of God rest in peace."

'As if murder wasn't enough…I've made a wife a widow and left a child without a father.'

Shivering as she now felt the cold rain falling upon her, Motoko crawled to the wife and child,

"P-Please…forgive me." Her voice shook with sorrow and grief as she spoke. "It's my fault. I'm so sorry."

The daughter then slowly looked up and for a brief moment, she and Motoko's eyes met.

The cemetery disappeared and the little girl faded into nothingness as a lavish bedroom sprang up around Motoko. She felt the softness of the red plush carpet she knelt upon. The scent of lavender incense filled the air. She raised her head. There, standing in front of the window before her was Tataku. A crimson satin robe wrapped around her body as she stared out over the endless lights of Tokyo's night, Tataku's expression was darkened by sadness.

"Illyana…" came a tender voice from behind her.

Rikumaru, who lay in bed, stared worriedly at his love. Tossing the covers aside, he got up. Tataku felt his strong warm arms wrap around her waist and pull her close. Resting her arms over his, her body melted in his loving embrace.

"My dear…" His voice whispered in her ear. "Are you still thinking of that foolish scientist's comment in the lab today?"

"No I…yes, yes I am." She turned to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Oh, Rikumaru. It just hurt me so much. Even if it was under his breath; to refer to me as 'the parasite'…It makes me feel like I'm not a person, just some bloodsucking thing; a ravenous beast living only to feed."

"You are not a beast." He gently raised her face to his. "You are Illyana Russovich; the woman I fell in love with. And nothing anyone says will ever change that."

Tears formed in her eyes as a pleasant smile came over her.

"My dear lord Rikumaru…you always know what to say, don't you?"

They shared a loving kiss in the silver moonlight. After a long moment, they pulled back and held each other as they looked out into the night.

"I know you've come a long way, Illyana. Learning to control the thirst to the point you have is not an easy task and something few if any vampires have accomplished. And you've learned to live perfectly well on only medical blood." He lightly kissed her forehead. "Besides, you needn't worry about any such comments from my staff again."

"What do you mean?" Tataku inquired.

"Let's just say a certain scientist is receiving some 're-education' involving hanging by rope, bamboo shutes and dripping water. He shall serve as an example at the very least."

"LyubOv' moyA…" A bright smile came over her as she hugged him tight. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

At that, their lips met once more.

"I'll always come home to you, my Rikumaru." Illyana whispered to her lover. "I promise."

Suddenly a white blizzard blew through the room and Motoko found herself standing upon the mountainous snowy wastes of Siberia. Before her, were herself and Tataku in a death-struggle. The snow blew hard as if reflecting their fury back at them.

Strangely, Motoko started to feel everything Tataku felt; she could hear her thoughts, sense her emotions.

As she pinned down the Motoko driven insane by the Dragon Heart, fear swept over Tataku,

'This girl, she's almost too much for me to handle. If I don't stop her, there will be no one left to protect lord Rikumaru!'

"I've lived too long to be defeated by the likes of you!" Tataku yelled.

'I have to subdue her somehow, take away her strength. Wait, that's it!'

Tataku grabbed her by the shoulders and sank her teeth in, drinking as deeply as she could. Her rage driven even farther, Motoko pushed Tataku up and plunged her fist into her chest.

'Impossible!' The fear gripped Tataku tight as the far off possibility of death instantly became a reality. 'S-She has my heart. N-No…No! I can't die like this. I need to return home to my beloved. It can't end this way!'

Tataku felt her life ripped away as the heart was pulled from her chest. As everything started to go black,

'My love, forgive me. It seems I won't be coming home after all…'

As she watched the horrid and tragic scene, Motoko felt such deep guilt and regret for what transpired. Though she was not of sound mind or judgment, it is still no excuse.

"I'm sorry…" As Tataku's ashes spread to the wind, Motoko fell to her knees as the tears flowed once more. "I'm so sorry, Tataku…all you wanted was to stay by his side. And I took that away from you. I'm sorry!"

Suddenly, everything went dark and Motoko was thrown into a black abyss.

All three of them, floating in the deep dark ocean of despair felt the full weight of their most terrible sins. For a long time they let the melancholy hold them close with its frigid arms, slowly paralyzing their souls with hopelessness and anguish.

Then, one after another, they felt a tiny bit of strength emerging in their hearts. It refused to submit to the quells of despair and reached up through the depths of hopelessness,

"…no…" their lips whispered.

The strength grew into determination.

"No."

They each picked themselves up.

"No!"

Now standing tall, they called out into the darkness,

"I will not stand idly by while others mirror my mistakes over and over. I know now without a doubt how precious life is!"

In unison, their voices sounded with force and vigor,

"This I swear: I will dedicate myself to protect life, no matter what!"

Suddenly, bright white light surrounded them. Incredible warmth flowed over their bodies as if basking in the sun.

"…I see…" Yayoi formed a smile as she observed via spell. "They've each made the right choice of their own free will. The first trial is now complete."

She whispered an incantation to a paper talisman and all three found themselves in their rooms once more.

Walking down a city sidewalk and heading away from a large shrine, we see Kanako carrying a broom behind her and Naru clinging close as if for warmth.

"So what's the verdict? What did they say while I waited uncomfortably outside?"

"Everyone we've talked to in this region seem to all point in the same direction: Northeast. We're in the Tohoku region so that leaves just one place left."

"And that's Hokkaido."

"Exactly, Naru."

"So let's go already. We could be there in no time."

"It'll be getting dark soon, Naru. We should find a hotel and get some rest for the night."

"Maybe you're right, Kanako. I am getting pretty tired. We've been flying all day long."

"We'll start fresh tomorrow. For now, let's get something to eat and find warm accommodations."

"I second that motion. Let's go!"

Watching for traffic, the two cut across the street to a small western restaurant for a nice hot meal.

Meanwhile, Hiro and Yayoi are resting comfortably on a sofa in their private quarters after enjoying a nice dinner together. Yayoi gently rested her head on Hiro's chest as he slowly stroked her soft hair.

"How are they?" Hiro said, breaking the leisurely silence.

"Twenty minutes ago, I teleported them back to their rooms where they're now enjoying a well sized dinner. They spent all day in the chambers so I figured they'd be famished."

"I said 'how' are they, my love." Hiro gave her forehead a soft kiss. "Not where."

"Mei is well as is Motoko…"

"What of the Urashima boy?"

"Keitaro…survived."

"You almost sound disappointed, Yayoi."

"N-No, I…I just didn't expect him to…to…"

"…Learn the right lesson from his experience?"

"Yes, Hiro-sama."

"I see."

"As for their condition: Physically, they are fine. But mentally…is a different story. The memories of things they experienced in those chambers cannot be easily dealt with. More than likely, they'll need the rest of the evening to recover. For the soul, murder is the heaviest burden of all and they've learned that lesson very well."

"Good. They've officially passed the first trial. Awaiting them tomorrow is the physical trial when they will be teleported to their appointed locations across Japan."

"Against the vampires, they're our only aces in the hole. If they fail, it could tip the scales and not in our favor."

"I'm aware of that, but as I said before; have faith in them. I know they will succeed."

"Yes, Hiro-sama. I understand." Yayoi looked up to her lover. "Shall I bring you your tea? Or perhaps some more dessert?"

"All I desire, my Yayoi," Hiro put his arms around her and held her close. "is you right here with me."

A dreamy smile came over her in his loving embrace,

"Oh, Hiro-sama…"

The sun finally disappeared beneath the horizon. Inside a military style tent, Nakata awoke from his sleep and emerged from his metal coffin beneath the cold soil. He was met by the sullen faces of his vampire subordinates. Displeasure immediately came as he knew what this meant,

"Let me guess; you haven't found them yet."

"We're very sorry, Sir." One stepped forward. "We have not yet found them. Should we redouble your efforts?"

"If you 'redouble' your efforts any more, you'll be breaking the laws of mathematics. You're all useless piles of stronzo! My grandfather could do a better job and he's been dead a hundred years! Ah, forget it. I'm calling in a specialist."

"Who will you call, Sir?"

"That is not your concern. All of you idiote will be placed on guard duty from this moment on. Now leave me!"

A second later, the room was empty. Nakata took out his cell phone and sent out a call. It rang three times before the other end finally picked up,

"_I take it your group of door-stops couldn't find the 'two individuals'?_"

"You guessed right. So how about it, Love? Feel like seeing the Land of the Rising Sun?"

Nakata heard a sigh and then,

"_Where are you?_"

"Doushi Village, west of Lake Miyagase. Need directions?"

"_I'll manage._"

Nakata heard a click on the other end,

"Well…'See you soon' to you too."

A half hour went by. Then a powerful wind gale came, clearing all snow from the surrounding trees. There before him was Viola dressed in a black leather reconnaissance outfit. Her arms folded, she showed a not so eager expression.

Nakata formed a charming smile,

"Ah, Viola Lumiere. It's wonderful to see you again. So what took you so long, mia amore?"

She took a few steps closer,

"What can I say? I like making you wait."

"Yes, so I remember."

"Anyway, why should I help you, Nicola? After what you did to me, I'm wondering why I'm even talking to you."

"Listen, Viola. I know I did wrong, but from what I remember, you overreacted just a little bit."

"Oh really?" She got close to his face as her anger started pouring through. "Well, let me refresh your memory, Nicola. You cheated on me; and not with just one woman, but three women - At the same time!"

"I was drunk, mia amore!" He exclaimed with a smile, trying to play it off. "I wasn't thinking straight."

"Vampires don't get drunk, Nicola! The only time they would feel tipsy is if they were smashed in the head a couple times with heavy mining equipment and I'm sure there was none laying around the bedroom of my Paris apartment!"

"Okay, so I made a mistake…well, three to be exact. But should I have to pay for them for the rest of my immortal life?"

"No, you should just die to make mine less miserable."

"Now you're being cruel, love."

"No, I'm being fair. I've never felt so used and humiliated in my entire life."

"Alright, let's forget about the personal. Let's just concentrate on business; for the sake of Management, yes?"

Viola let out a surrendering sigh,

"Okay Nicola, what do you need help with?"

He handed her a manila folder. As she opened it, he explained,

"I need help with those two." He referred to the surveillance photos in front of her. "Motoko Aoyama and Keitaro Urashima. On their own they're formidable enough, but now they've joined with Hiro Mishima and his band of vampire hunters. Their combined skill and determination could throw a wrench in our entire operation. As per Lady Kitsune's orders, they are to be found and eliminated. The only problem is, we can't find them and if we can't find them, Kitsune will have my head."

"Maybe I should let her kill you. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't giddy at the idea."

She turned away and folded her arms as she glanced over the snowy hills. Nakata got close and spoke in a soft voice,

"Listen, you're an expert tracker – the best. All you have to do is find the two brats and report back to me. Then you can head back home to your Pinot Noir and Fromage."

"Heh." She sounded resentfully.

"Just do me this one little favor and you'll never hear from me again. I swear."

After a long silence of self deliberation, she turned back to him,

"Alright, I'll do it. But just this once. Understand? After this if I so much as smell that cheap cologne of yours, I'll use your ashes to fertilize my vineyard."

"Thank you, Viola. You don't know how grateful I am."

"Yeah, I bet." She began reading Keitaro's and Motoko's files. "Where were they last seen?"

"Small town called Hinata, several miles southwest of Tokyo on Sagami Bay."

She closed the folder and slid it under her arm,

"You can count on knowing their whereabouts soon. It may be a challenge, but the promise of never seeing your face again makes it worthwhile."

"Oh, Viola; you spite me so."

"Save it, Nicola! You'll be hearing from me. Au revoir."

With a gust of wind, she disappeared.

Melancholy painted Mei's features as she stared into the rolling flames. She's been this way since dinner time; planted in her chair and completely silent.

"What's wrong?" came Maimai's voice next to her, startling Mei from her thoughts.

"Oh, it's you, Maimai. I didn't hear you come in. Me? I'm just tired, that's all."

Maimai paused for a moment as she looked curiously at Mei. Then she knelt down beside her chair and stared into the flames as well. After a long moment,

"…It's him, isn't it?" Maimai quietly said. "You still miss him."

"How could I not? Even if we were together for the short time we were, what we shared was more precious to me than anything: Love, understanding, and trust. All things I've never experienced before. Now that I've had these things I just feel so cold and hollow inside without them. Like there's a part of me I'll never get back."

A single tear rolled down Mei's cheek as she turned slightly away to hide it.

"Mei…" Maimai hesitated for a moment. "What if I could be Reiji?"

"What?" Mei looked to her curiously.

"As a succubus, I can change my appearance." She laid a tender hand on hers. "All I have to do is take his image from your mind and your Reiji can be by your side tonight. I can do that. I can be him for you, Mei."

Part of Mei felt enticed by her offer. Her heart ached so desperately for him; her body yearned for his touch. Her heartbeat quickened at the idea of being held in his arms once more.

"…Reiji…" She longingly said to herself. Then she closed her eyes and silently shook her head. Mei gently pulled her hand away. "I appreciate the thought, Maimai. I really do. But…you wouldn't be him, just his image. And that would just make me feel worse in the end."

"I see…"

"Still; thank you, Maimai. Your heart is in the right place."

Maimai gave a pleasant smile before standing up.

"Well, it's getting late. I'd better let you get to bed. Sweet dreams, Mei."

"Thanks, Maimai. You too."

Maimai stopped at the door and looked back for a moment,

"Let me ask you one thing, Mei: If Reiji was watching you right now, do you think he'd want to see you sad? I think not."

And with those quiet words, she left. The succubus's insight aroused deep contemplation in Mei, and she came to the conclusion Maimai was right on the money. Reiji wouldn't want this. He would want her to move on and find happiness.

Mei got up and readied herself for bed. Before she realized, Mei had gained another friend; something she desperately needed at this point in her life. The notion brought a tiny smile. Then the memory of Reiji's smile came back, but it didn't bring sadness. Instead, it brought a warm gentle feeling in her heart. A feeling she thought she'd lost forever. A look of content came over her,

'Reiji's not gone. He's right here in my heart…and he always will be.'

It reached the middle of the night in Hinata. The streets were vacant and most of the windows had gone dark. Standing on the rooftop of a small shop and cast in shadow was Viola. With a devilish expression of satisfaction, she looked on towards the steps leading up to Hinata Sou,

"If they can't be found, then I'll use something to draw them out."


	5. The Hunt

Hello everyone. Sorry for the long delay. I came down with a bad case of writer's block. Now that it's all cleared up, I'm back in the game! Hope you enjoy this latest chapter of Pandora :)

Disclaimer: Love Hina is owned and created by Ken Akamatsu.

Pandora's Box

Chapter V:

The Hunt

_Back in my teens, Dad and I didn't really get along. We were like two grinding rocks, getting into arguments almost daily. After I moved out, we finally started being civil to one another. But looking back, I can understand why he was so hard on me - why he pushed me to get out there, study hard and be the best I could be: He didn't want his life to become my future. He busts his ass working eight to four Monday through Friday at a garage downtown for mediocre pay and crappy benefits; all because he dropped out of school at sixteen. Dad knew I was better than that; he knew I could achieve something greater than his less than average accomplishments._

_Then the final argument came. It was a month after I graduated from high school. Once Dad found out I failed my college entrance exams, he waited until I came home. As soon I walked through the door, he cornered me in the living room. He waved around several opened envelopes, holding them up one at a time before dropping them at my feet,_

"You know what this is? This is a rejection letter from Tokodai University. This one's from Gakugei, also rejected. Noukoudai, Rejected. Tsukuba, Rejected. Tokyo University…do I even have to say it?"

"But Dad, I did the best I could. The entrance exams are tough!"

"Well you gotta make yourself even tougher, boy, 'cause it's a tough world out there."

"What can I say, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it, pal. Your high school grades were bad enough; you barely graduated. But this...this is unacceptable!"

"You don't understand!"

"_I_ don't understand? Here's what _I_ understand, Keitaro. You don't apply yourself. Never have. If you showed a little effort, you could be the best. But no, you just settle for being worst because that's easy isn't it? No difficulties, no challenges. That's what you want, right, a smooth ride? Well guess what; take your rose colored glasses off cuz it's not happenin'."

"You have no idea who I am or what I want or my-"

"'Dreams'? What are those, by the way? Can you even answer that, Keitaro? No, didn't think so."

"Forget you, Dad!"

"You know what? That's it! I'm sending you to your grandmother's. She'll straighten you up real good. You think you have it bad here? She won't let you sit on your ass five minutes in that place. There you'll learn what it's like to earn your way."

"But all my friends are here, I can't leave!"

"I don't care. You're goin' and that's final! Oh, and just so you know; I enrolled you in a prep school. You start first thing next Monday morning."

"I hate you!"

"Good! At least you finally made up your mind for once, instead of going with the flow like you always do!"

_Five days later, I show up on the steps of Hinata Sou expecting a grandmother's firm speech of disappointment that never came. Instead, I stumble right in the middle of a cataclysmic misunderstanding involving five girls I've never met before. This earned the harsh words and cruelties of an overachiever and a kendo student, not to mention the fearful stares of a shy twelve year old girl and the eccentric words of her blond hyperactive friend. _

_Later on, a well endowed beauty with short hair and an Osakan accent tries to swindle me into a free month's rent for a single touch of her soft breast. This lead to even more trouble and misunderstanding, further complicating my life in that new world called Hinata. _

_After these last few years, I can't help but ask myself: What have I achieved? For all the torment endured, trials overcome and tiny victories won, what have I really gained in the end? Have I really accomplished something in my life like my father wanted or am I still just going with the flow?_

_That's what's been bothering me lately._

'After all that, what do I have to show for it?'

By the light of the fireplace, Keitaro lay on his bed staring up at the white ceiling as mixed thoughts of reminiscence and contemplation reeled through his head.

What is the difference between a good father and a great one? To teach one's child to challenge the established institution, utilizing all their abilities to reach past the common bounds so they may someday grasp the impossible? Or have them follow in their parent's footsteps in hopes they might accomplish something little greater than they have?

Keitaro got up and stood before the fire. He preferred looking out his window during these late sleepless nights, but given his situation he'll have to make due with the whipping flames of the warm fire. Aside from the harrowing uneasiness of early-life crisis, another feeling seeped into his heart like cold rain on the floorboards of a derelict house: Dread.

He didn't understand why, but he felt anxious. His worried thoughts quickly centered on the safety of the girls back home. Both his and Motoko's cell phones were confiscated upon entering the complex. A simple call would put his worries at ease, but alas Keitaro is left with no access to the outside world. Frustration welled up inside him,

"Damn, where is this feeling coming from? I hope everything is okay at home."

In a deep sleep, Kitsune lay sprawled out on her soft futon under a warm blanket as the seconds tick away on the wall clock above her. The room is quiet and dark. Sweet dreams graced Kitsune's sleep; the kind of decent sleep which has become more and more rare these days.

In her dream, bikini clad, she lies on the warm night sands of an Okinawan beach. Her skin is smooth and darkly tanned and her hair retains a blonde shine from the long sun swept days. As she admired the moon slowly rising from the ocean, changing colors from deep red to bright orange, she sipped now and then from her cup of sake. The cool sea breeze felt refreshing against her body, gracing her smooth skin like the gentle fingers of an unseen lover. This is her happy place. She could stay here forever, her simple pleasures satisfied with each passing moment.

Suddenly Kitsune felt herself slammed hard against something and everything went dark. After a few seconds of confusion, Kitsune realized she was awake now, being held up against the wall by someone grabbing the front of her shirt. Her focusing eyes made out a pale-skinned western woman with lavender eyes, staring at her with an evil grin.

"Ah, so you're awake now, Japanese? Tell me where Motoko and Keitaro are."

Kitsune couldn't understand a word of this woman's English. The fact she barely passed her English classes in high school didn't help. Not to mention the only reason she got A's on the Finals is because she bribed the teachers with the sight of her voluptuous assets…

Anyway, the strange accent of this woman's speech made it even more difficult to understand,

"N-Nani…?" Kitsune let out nervously.

"Oh, that's right. You locals probably don't understand me. Let's see…Keitaro to Motoko wa doko da?"

"I…I don't know where they are…" Kitsune fearfully replied. "Who are you?"

"The name's Viola."

"Vy-oh-ra?"

"Close enough. No more bullshit. How long since you last seen them? What were they doing? Who were they with?"

"N-Now just slow down, sugah. I barely understand yer Japanese with that accent. They disappeared a couple days ago. They were in Keitaro's room. I don't know if they were with anyone 'cause I wasn't there when it happened. 'kay? Can ya put me down now?"

"That's all you know?" Viola pressed.

"That's all, I swear!"

Viola let go of Kitsune and turned toward the window. Looking into the night, she placed her hands on her hips in dissatisfaction,

"I'll probably get the same answer from every other person living here." Viola said in her native French.

"What was that?" Kitsune said.

"Nandemo nai, Mitsune."

"How do ya know my name?"

"I looked through the registry downstairs. I'm surprised there are only seven people living in such a large building." Viola paused for a moment as she listened. "Wait a minute. Right now there are only three heartbeats in this house including your own. Aside from the two I'm looking for, who's missing?"

"Who's…Oh, Naru and Kanako. They left to look for Keitaro and Motoko after they disappeared."

"Where did they go, Mitsune?"

Viola grabbed Kitsune's shoulder and held her against the wall.

"I don't know. They just sorta flew into the sky."

"They flew? How?"

"Kanako has this broom, ya see? She can fly on it. You can say she's like a magician or somethin'."

Viola backed off as the wheels turned in her head,

'Hmm, my original plan was to hold everyone here hostage. The resulting media circus would surely bring the two out of hiding. But this new information may bear even greater fruit.'

"Mitsune!"

"Y-Yes?"

"Thank you. You've been a great help."

"H-Help? To who?"

"Don't worry about that. Hopefully, we won't meet again."

"You can say that again, sistah."

A quick gust of wind blew through the room and Viola was gone leaving a very confused Kitsune. Looking around the room as wind rustled papers slowly tumbled to the ground,

"If that don't beat all! She gone and disappeared before mah eyes." She plopped down on her futon and let out a sigh, "Man, first I develop a drinkin' problem and now I'm gettin' interrogated by foreigners. Oh Daddy if you could only yer girl now."

Standing on the beach beside the lighthouse a half mile away, Viola opened a comm. link to her organization's intelligence department via her wrist band. First came a beep then a voice came over,

"_Hello, Viola. What can I do for you?_"

"Zack, I need you to access the satellite video archives from the last two days over Japan."

"_You got it. What are we looking for?_"

"Two girls riding on a broomstick."

"_Come again?_"

"Just do it."

"_Okay, you're the boss. As soon as I find something I'll let you know"_

"Oh, and Zack? Let's keep my little sightseeing trip between us, okay?"

"_Consider my lips sealed, Viola. Zack out._"

"Good boy." Viola said pleasingly to herself as she looked to the horizon.

Dawn was still far off. An endless sea of stars stretched above her as waves gently rolled in over the sand beneath her feet.

'A magic user of that caliber could obviously detect other users of magic. If Hiro's witch is involved, she most likely used her magic to transport them to the White Wolf stronghold. If Kanako's nose is honed well enough, she could lead me straight to them. Heh, my own unwitting bloodhound. Most likely she travels by day so chances are I won't get an update until I'm well into my rest. Now all I have to do is wait to hear from Zack." She let out a sigh, "I might as well set up camp here for the day. It'd be foolish to move until I have more information.'

Meanwhile, Nakata watches his men patrol the front gates of the shrine. Over the past few hours the wind has slowed, the temperature has dropped ten degrees and a light powdery snow has begun to fall. The scattered snow set against the backdrop of the fading white hills looked almost mystical in the dim light of the overcast night. A content smile adorning Nakata's face, he pulls out his cell phone and quick dials a number from his address book,

As soon as the other end picked up,

"Federico, how are the moats coming?"

"_The moats around all three shrines are almost finished. They will reach ten feet soon._"

"Ten feet? No, no. It must be deeper. Tell the men to dig to twenty feet."

"_Y-Yes sir. It will be done._"

Nakata ended the call with the push of a button.

"Moats are an old strategy but still effective. A heavy assault is expected and it pays to be prepared, no?"

He scrolled down his address book,

'Now it's time to call in a progress report.'

He sent out the call. The other end rings twice before picking up,

"Hello Makoto, its Nakata. Tell Lady Kitsune everything is on schedule and the two we're looking for will be found very soon."

"_The lyrics of your song do not change, Nakata. Lady Kitsune expects the best; she expects results. Do not disappoint her._"

"Yes, I understand."

He closed the phone and slid it back inside his coat pocket,

"And get results, she will. Mia amore will do the footwork while _I_ get all the credit. This will earn me a promotion to Colonel for sure. I've been a Captain for far too long. Finally, I'll get some respect. Ah, Viola. What can I say? Maybe you're just _meant_ to be used. Ha ha ha ha!"

Hours passed and the sun once again cast its luminescence over all of Japan. In Aomori, an electronic billboard on the side of a building showed 7:48 am. Down the sidewalk below walked Naru and Kanako carrying fresh bagels and hot coffee from the local café down the street.

"I think we're close enough that I can feel it, Naru."

"Really? Where can you sense it?"

"It's near the center of Hokkaido, I'm sure of it."

"I'm so glad. Finally, we'll be able to find them. I hope we're not too late."

"Don't worry, Naru. Everything will be fine. So are you ready?"

"What?" Naru's eyes grew big with surprise seeing Kanako completely finished her bagel and coffee in record time. "How'd ya drink your coffee so fast?"

Kanako showed a big smile,

"Hehe."

Naru rushed to finish her breakfast as they walked, the coffee burning her tongue as it went down,

"Okay, let's go!"

Kanako materialized the broom in her hand in a spiral of slithering smoke. The two hopped on and held tight. Quickly rising above the city streets they took off, soaring into the Northern sky leaving a trail of vapor behind them.

A small restaurant in Hinata is just opening its doors for the morning breakfast rush. Golden sunlight pours through the front windows as an older couple is seated. Their orders are taken along with several others on a sheet of paper by a young waitress. The waitress assures each person their orders will not take long. As she leaves their table heading for the kitchen, she double checks all the orders on her list to make sure she didn't miss anything.

Once sure, the waitress passes the sheet of paper to the middle-aged chef as he readies himself for another busy day. Looking down the sheet, he notices an order for American style ham and eggs. Uncertain if he had any ham in stock, he checks the large metal fridge behind him,

"Hmm…no ham, huh? Maybe we got some in the basement cooler."

He descends the concrete stairs into the cold darkness. Rubbing his hands for warmth, he flips on the flickering florescent lights. As he crosses the room toward the metal cooler door, he notices a pair of feminine boots sticking out from behind a box several feet away. Curious, he moves to take a closer look. What he finds is a fair-skinned woman in a gray bodysuit sleeping soundly on the cold concrete floor.

Tapping her boot, he says,

"Uh, excuse me, miss? Miss?"

Receiving no response, he gets closer and tries again,

"I'm not sure how you got in here, miss, but you can't sleep here-"

His words were instantly silenced by a hand's iron grip on his throat and icy lavender eyes staring into his. He didn't even see her move, she was so fast. Pulling him closer as he was paralyzed with fear,

"I thought I would be undisturbed," She licked her lips, "but since you're here, I am feeling thirsty."

She sank her fangs into his neck as his screams filled the basement. Once his voice finally faded, she dropped his drained lifeless body and wiped the blood from her mouth. Tossing him into the back of the cooler and closing the door, she brushed off her hands with a smile of satisfaction,

"It pays to keep tidy, Oui?"

A beep came from her wrist band followed by a familiar voice,

"_Viola, this is Zack. Come in._"

"Looks like that's for me." She said, bringing it closer. "Yes, Zack, go ahead."

"We got a lock on a strange object flying over Japan."

"And…"

"Ahem…it's two girls riding on a broomstick."

"Excellent. Where are they heading?"

"North, towards Hokkaido."

"Great work, Zack. Keep me updated."

"You got it."

"Wait! Now that I got you, I need an evac from my current location."

"No prob. We have some people near-by. The Shaders should be there in a few minutes. You're in the basement, right?"

She formed a charmed smile,

"My my, Zachary. Have you been watching me?"

"Uh! I've just been monitoring your position, that's all! Zachary-I mean Zack out!"

She let out a giggle,

"That boy is just too adorable. Too bad he's not a vampire."

Just as Zack said, within minutes several men in black suits and sunglasses stormed the restaurant carrying a large black box. Knocking people out of the way as they came through, they funneled to the kitchen and descended the stairs where Viola was waiting.

They opened the box and pulled out a black sun-proof mask and hooded cloak. After she was fitted in her protective garb Viola was rushed out of the restaurant like a rock star through a raging crowd.

As the strange men passed her by, the young waitress called out,

"Did you see Mr. Takeshi downstairs? Is he okay?"

"You should check the cooler." Viola said aloud.

"C-Cooler?" the girl said in confusion.

Viola grabbed the arm of the Shader closest to her,

"Get me someplace dark fast!"

"Yes ma'am!"

She was escorted to a UH-60 Black Hawk already waiting in the middle of the street. The helicopter lacked markings of any kind and the back windows were covered to block out the sun. Once all were inside, it took off toward the north with a roar until it reached top speed.

A lowly servant walks swiftly down the long torch lit hallway, as if in urgency. Reaching the double doors at the end, a nervous sweat clings to his brow as he gently takes hold of the handle. The tall door opened with a loud creak despite how quiet he tried to be. In a soft voice he called out into the vast dark room before him,

"L-Lady Kitsune…I'm very sorry to disturb you, but…"

"Makoto, what is so imperative to wake me in the middle of the day?" Lady Kitsune's voice came back, echoing through the darkness.

Candles ignited around the room, illuminating Kitsune lying on a bed of red satin sheets. A flowing crimson silk robe adorned her body dimly reflecting the candle light surrounding her. An impatient look began to form in her fierce eyes as she silently awaited his reply.

"My lady, another vampire agent has appeared in our territory."

"Why is this important? Management sends agents all over the world constantly."

"It was not arranged through Management."

"It wasn't? What is the name of this agent?"

"Our people have identified her as Viola Lumiere."

"Viola? Are you certain?"

"Yes my lady, there is no mistake. 'La femme brutal' is in Japan."

"That woman," she said to herself casually gazing into the candle flame beside her, "What is she up to? She never goes this far east unless she's ordered to." She glanced back at her servant, "Where is she now?"

"Heading north under Shader protection."

She thought to herself for a brief moment and then it dawned on her,

"Nakata! He and Viola have history together. He must have asked for help behind my back. That conniving little rodent…" Retaining her composure she looked to her servant, "Makoto, get me Hell Valca on the line right away."

"Yes my lady!"

Within moments she was speaking in German with the vampire lord controlling all of Europe,

"As their Lord, Viola and Nicola are under your command, correct? And you're telling me you had no knowledge of Viola's visit to Japan? I see. No, Viola must not be punished. Yes. So I have your permission then? Why thank you, Valca. I'll wait until the mission is over. In the mean time, I suggest you apply to Management for more men. You're going to have a…shortage soon. Yes, to you as well. Gute nacht."

She handed the phone back to her servant,

"Clean up the torture chamber, Makoto." Her lips curled into a devilish smile, "It's been a great many years and I'm going to enjoy this."

The second day of trails had begun with Yayoi projecting herself to the three warriors simultaneously,

"Today will be your physical trials. In a moment, you'll be transported to your locations throughout Japan. Your task is to defeat a thousand enemies. These foes will be paper spell servants or otherwise known as 'Shikigami'. Dispatch them however you choose, but know they will possess the same strength and ferocity as real warriors. When all one thousand have fallen, the trial will be over and you will be brought back here. Understood?"

The three nodded.

With a wave of Yayoi's hand, Mei and Motoko were fitted with winter battle gear. Motoko received White Wolf issued while Mei was fitted with her own Tachibana equipment. Keitaro was given something lighter. Noticing his basic combat armor despite the fact it was still in the deep of winter out, Keitaro spoke up,

"Miss Yayoi, won't I be getting warm gear? It is winter after all."

"Where you'll be going, staying warm won't be a problem." She plainly replied.

She then bid all of them good luck and with a raise of her hand, sent them all away in a bright flash.

At the breakfast table, Kaolla happily ate her bananas one by one while Kitsune sat beside her holding a cup of java in her shaking hands.

"Kaolla…" Shinobu said in a scolding tone as she set breakfast down at the table, "You shouldn't eat just bananas in the morning. You'll get a stomach ache."

"Mmm. Nope, Kaolla is just fine!" she exclaimed with a smile.

Shinobu then looked to the Osakan beauty who, appearing a little out of sorts, tried her best to calm her frayed nerves with deep sips of Columbian roast,

"Kitsune? Are you alright? I don't usually see you drinking coffee in the morning."

"Don't worry 'bout me, sweetie. Just had a rough night, is all."

"Okay…Well, do you want me to make anything special for breakfast?"

"No, rice and miso will be fine. Thanks sugah."

As Shinobu walked back into the kitchen, Kitsune thought about her visitor last night,

'Viola. Just who is that woman? Why is she so strong and fast? And what does she want with Keitaro and Motoko? Oh, it's a mystery that gives me the creeps just thinkin' about it.'

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Shinobu was thinking about last night as well,

'It's so strange. When I woke up last night, I could have sworn for a split second there was a woman staring at me from my open door. Then, before I knew it, I was looking at the empty hallway. She didn't look Japanese. She looked…foreign. And her eyes; their color was just unnatural. Was she real? Or was I just dreaming?'

Keitaro found himself at the center of a great lake, his feet resting atop the rippling surface of the clear water. The air felt pleasant. Compared to Hokkaido's bone-chilling temperatures, 13 degrees Celsius is very agreeable. The wind moved through his hair like warm gentle fingers. A large mountain stood to the south west, welcoming the rising sun with its splendor. Emerald green covered the mountain and its surrounding landscape like a thin blanket.

For a moment, Keitaro scanned his surroundings in hopes of learning his location. Then with a flash, the translucent image of Yayoi appeared.

"Miss Yayoi, where am I?"

"This is Lake Ikeda, Keitaro; the largest lake on Kyushu. This body of water reflects the depth of arrogance you felt as you murdered my comrades. And the ancient monster sleeping at its bottom represents the wrath hiding within your heart. When last you let loose the beast, its leash slipped your hand. Let's see if this time you keep your grip."

She then disappeared.

"Well then," Keitaro grabbed the hilt of his sword, "I might as well get to it." The seconds that followed were long and quiet with only the wind's hiss on the water reminding him time was still flowing, "Jeez, I wonder when this thing is gonna start."

Suddenly clawed dark hands broke the water's surface, grabbed hold of his ankles and pulled him under.

Mei stood before a wide winter forest. An icy mist hung in the air creating hoarfrost that clung to the surface of every tree. They glistened in the sunlight like billions of tiny crystals. She turned and behind her was a mountain of rocky peaks dusted with heavy snow. At the tips, the high winds carried the snow through the air in long streams of sparkling powder that mixed with the thin ghostly clouds hovering about its top.

Her eyes caught a flash beside her. She turned and saw her beloved aunt admiring the peaceful mountain view. Yayoi then looked to Mei with a loving smile,

"Mei, my dearest niece…Before you stands Mount Daisen; the mountain of sadness. This landmark represents the overwhelming sorrow in your heart. To the north is the Sea of Japan. Its restless waters reflect the aggression of your tumultuous emotions. To the south is a great forest spanning many kilometers. There, many have lost their path along its twisted trails. Here in this place I pray you will find yours."

Yayoi raised her hand to teleport away but was stopped by the touch of her niece,

"Aunt Yayoi, wait! You can predict the future; what will become of me? I'm at such an unsure time in my life."

Yayoi laid a gentle hand on her niece's cheek,

"I can only tell you this: Instead of worrying about the future, do your best in the here and now. That way, everything down the road will fall into place on its own. True happiness will find you once again, Mei. That I promise you."

Yayoi disappeared with a flash. Lowering her head with a pleasant smile, Mei reached up and touched the cheek where her aunt's warmth still resided,

"Thank you…Aunt Yayoi."

Mei then heard the calls of many strange beasts coming from the crystalline forest. "I guess that's my cue." She drew her twin blades, reversed their grip and charged on toward the unknown ferocities awaiting her.

Motoko looked up at the overcast sky, its expanse awash in depressing tones of dark gray. The horizon was bordered in a dreary indigo as if sealing one in a somber reality. A large forest stood before her and the wind blowing from within chilled her to the bone despite her winter battle gear. Nothing but dead silence came from the woods, giving her a strong feeling of unease.

She turned and saw the base of Mount Fuji with its peak obscured by dark clouds. The snow at her feet gave a quiet crunch with each step. Motoko looked next to her and there was Yayoi looking into the strange deep woods. She then turned to Motoko,

"Welcome to Aokigahara forest, Motoko. The mysterious energies in these woods reflect the mystical power flowing in your veins. But be warned; this place is dark and foreboding. Many have taken their lives here by their own hand. Thus it has been dubbed the 'forest of suicides'. The unfortunate souls of those whose journeys have ended here are believed to still inhabit these woods. If not careful, they may pull you in with them."

Motoko looked to the forest and sure enough there were police posted signs everywhere showing messages like "Please reconsider", "It's not worth it", and "Please consult the police before you decide to die!"

An overwhelming sadness came over Motoko as she imagined all the poor hopeless people who lived their final moments among these dark twisted trees,

"I can feel it in there; all the negative energy left behind by all those who took their lives."

"Yes. That is why I implore you, Motoko: Do not enter those woods under any circumstances."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

"To the south east is Mount Fuji, once known as The Fiery Goddess. You, Motoko, have many things in common with this mountain. You both have a fiery passion welling within. You both have reached heights that continue to inspire so many. And finally, you both share a momentous pride."

"Pride? What do you mean?"

"Motoko, this great mountain stands alone. Not because it has to, but because it chooses to; much like you in the heat of battle. But you are not a mountain. You must understand there are times when victory can only be won through the help of others. I'm certain the challenge ahead will force you to seriously consider this truth."

"Trust me, I've been through worse."

Yayoi just looked at her and said,

"No you haven't."

She then left with a flash.

Motoko turned toward the woods and looked on through the warped and twisted tree trunks augmented by a thin snow fallen overnight. Suddenly she heard a strange noise from behind causing her to turn. There was nothing. Just frozen pale grass beneath a thin layer of snow as well as several large rigid oval-shaped rocks riddled about. Motoko thought it funny she didn't notice the rocks before since they stand out quite a bit.

Then she saw one of the rocks begin to move and rise up from the ground. Another rose, another and another. Motoko's heart froze as she realized these were not rocks…but shells. Fear's icy claws gripped her chest tight as scaly arms and legs emerged. As they stood upright, short snaky tails extended out from behind. Finally Motoko fell backward in terror as their round reptilian heads appeared with their sharp brown beaks and black beady eyes.

Motoko let out a scream of horror as they began to approach,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

In the back of the helicopter, Viola sat watching a live satellite video feed of Naru and Kanako on the tactical monitor.

"Where are your senses leading you, my little Kanako?" She said to herself as she watched the two glide over the snowy topography of Hokkaido. "After crossing Tsugaru Straight a half hour ago, you flew over Noboribetsu, Obihiro, Kitami and then just now Asahikawa. You're homing in on something there in the middle aren't you?" She turned to the man beside her, "Sergeant, what's in that mountainous area in the center there, south of Mount Asahi?"

"Ma'am. That area is largely inaccessible to ground vehicles during most of the year so it remains mostly uninhabited."

"Is that so? Hmm, if I were to have a secret fortress that no one could reach, that would be a nice place to put it. Wouldn't you agree, Sergeant?"

"Yes ma'am, I believe it would be."

"It's still too soon to form conclusions though. Let's continue to observe for now; see if our theory is right."

The voice of the pilot came over her headset,

"_Ma'am, we're passing over Aomori now and should be at Furano within thirty minutes_."

"Ease down, Hiroshi. Kanako might sense us if we get too close. Head to Noboribetsu and circle the town until we know exactly where they're going."

"_Understood_."

"For the time being, we will be as the cat following the bird to its nest. Soon our efforts will pay off with a feathery feast."

Meanwhile, Kanako follows her sense and veers south toward Ashibetsu,

"It's strong, Naru," Kanako poured on the speed as her heart quickened with anticipation, "very strong!"

"Where can you feel it, Kanako?"

"It's definitely to the east. I'm sure it's in the center of Hokkaido."

Then, with Naru holding tight, she made a hard turn east and zipped toward the thick of the mountains.

At that moment, Hiro Mishima received a call in his quarters,

"Yes, what is it?"

"_Sir, we've picked up Kanako Urashima and Naru Narusegawa on our monitors. They are currently heading toward our position. Forgive me, Sir, but shouldn't Lady Yayoi have sensed their presence before this?_"

"Lady Yayoi is in deep concentration handling the trials at the moment and is unable to do anything else, soldier. By themselves, Naru and Kanako pose little threat. If they get close to the entrance, power down the motion activated mini-guns and send a team out to retrieve them. Once inside, take them directly to me."

"_Yes sir, understood._"

Hanging up, Hiro turned to his wife who was sitting in the seiza position in the middle of the room. A white aura surrounded her as she chanted quietly. Her eyes were closed as she focused her will on the three trials simultaneously.

'You truly are amazing, my Yayoi. However, this is very risky. With all your concentration on the trials, you are unable to sense danger from afar.'

He then picked up the phone and called his chief security officer,

"Keep a sharp eye on the skies. I have a bad feeling. Notify me if anything comes within 100 km of our position."

"_Understood, sir. Also, Kanako and Naru are now 25km from the complex._"

"I see. I want updates every five minutes."

Hiro hung up and then turned a concerned eye to his wife,

'If someone were following those girls it would be like painting a big target over our base. Without Yayoi our defenses would be barely sufficient against a full on attack.'

Caught in the iron grip of an unseen enemy, Keitaro saw a blue blur engulfing him, getting darker and darker as he descended further into the depths of the lake,

'Damn, can't break free! Only got a few seconds of air left, gotta do something fast.'

Keitaro drew his sword, pulled himself in closer with his legs and giving it his all, severed the hands pulling him with one swipe. Shooting up through the surface in a spin with the water spiraling beneath him, he concentrated his chi to his feet and landed on the rippling waves.

Immediately, several creatures jumped out of the water on all sides. They were human in shape but very slender. Their bodies' dark as shadows, these creatures had scrunched closed eyes and showed wide smiles filled with sharp crooked silver teeth. Fast these creatures were, with their curled claws already inches away from Keitaro's face.

Like lightning, he cut them all in half with a single 360 degree spin. As the pieces fall back into the water, he dashed across the lake's surface. More creatures emerged in his path but they quickly fell to his blade one by one. He wasted no time and he didn't break pace. With no reason to hold back, he had become a human blender. No mercy, no thought; just the kill. A smile came over him as his enemies fell and shrank to slips of paper behind him. Even so, more and more of them kept appearing as if already adapting to his tactics.

"I'm the best there is!" Keitaro boasted, "None of you have a chance against me!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, a creature came up from behind and cut him across the back with its claws.

"Erg! Damn you!" Keitaro yelled in anger before turning and cutting off its head.

Deciding to take the battle to a place of solid footing he rushed toward the shore. However, a hundred of them suddenly popped up blocking his way. Seeing this, he drew back his sword,

"Take this you bastards! WIND BLADE: FINAL FORM!"

A razor sharp wave of force shot out from his horizontal slash, effectively destroying all of them at once. Motoko had taught him well. However, in his glory he failed to realize that the wave would continue right into the town on the shore. By the time he recognized this danger, the wave had already demolished several buildings.

Terrified screams came from the townspeople as they scattered out into the streets.

"Oh, God what have I done?" He said, regret gripping him.

He then remembered one of Motoko's lessons,

_Remember, even in the heat of battle, a samurai always minds his surroundings. Protecting the innocent is his number one priority._

'I'm getting caught up in my emotions again. People are suffering because of it. Maybe this was what Yayoi was talking about. I keep letting my anger get the better of me and it clouds my judgment; keeps me from focusing. It's like only being able to see one square instead of the entire chess board.'

Keitaro remembered his training with Seta. During his lessons, Seta often quoted Bruce Lee,

_The oneness of all life is a truth that can be fully realized only when false notions of a separate self, whose destiny can be considered apart from the whole, are forever annihilated._

'That's right: Once we eliminate the idea of 'self', the world around us becomes crystal clear because you realize you are a part of that world. Drop your ego and your eyes are opened.'

As the remaining hundreds of shiki appeared around him, Keitaro closed his eyes, lowered his sword and dipped it into the water,

"Ao-ryuu, I ask of you: Grant me your power so I may connect with and control the water that surrounds me!"

An ominous blue energy rose from the water, circled up his blade and flowed into his body. Keitaro then opened his eyes and they shown a brilliant blue. He lifted his sword and a wall of water shot up along the perimeter of the lake. Once reaching a height of twenty feet, it froze and became diamond hard.

Keitaro ran as fast as he could, leading them all back to the center of the lake. Once they all gathered close enough around him, he leapt a hundred meters into the air. Making a circular motion with his blade towards the creatures, the water rose up around them in the form of two gigantic hands. As they grasped the hundreds, spikes of ice extended out from the inner walls.

With a wave of his sword, Keitaro commanded,

"HIT THEM!"

Every last enemy was utterly obliterated by a bombardment of ice javelins.

When the last slip of enchanted paper fell to the rippling water's surface, Keitaro descended. The walls receded, the floating shattered ice disappeared and as his feet landed lightly on the soft grass of the shore, Keitaro felt the power of the blue dragon leave his body.

As he looked over the waves of the lake coming in, Yayoi showed up next to him.

"Very impressive Mr. Urashima, not only did you defeat a great number of enemies at once, but you also managed to protect the surrounding townspeople. Well…to a point anyway."

With a wave of her hand, all the damaged buildings were whole again.

"You are too kind to say so, Miss Yayoi."

"However, you have only defeated nine hundred ninety-nine enemies so far."

Keitaro reversed his sword grip and thrust his blade behind him. The creature who thought it would be clever by sneaking up on him, let out a scream as Keitaro twisted his blade in its chest. He pulled back his sword and showed her the piece of paper on the blade,

"And that makes one thousand, right?" He then formed a grin.

Yayoi's face showed a brief and almost unnoticeable expression of discontent. She then showed an insincere smile and gave a respectful nod before teleporting Keitaro away.

He landed back in his room in midair before falling to the floor. Keitaro was exhausted. He hid it from Yayoi, but that whole thing took a lot out of him. Picking himself up and brushing off, he let out a short laugh,

"Heh, I think she's finally warming up to me."

Suddenly his sheathed sword appeared above and landed on the cut across his back,

"Ow!"

But during Keitaro's battle, Mei was having quite a time of her own….

Her feet beating the frozen earth, Mei glided through the forest as if carried by a great wind. Her heart pounding with excitement and anticipation, she reminisced of the large scale battles she'd fought in the past and how they made her feel. Enemy after enemy falling before her by the score, her blood on fire and her awareness sharp as the blades she clutched so tightly. As much as she suppresses it, the thirst for this type of thrill will always be a part of her.

Mei is master of armed and unarmed combat alike, but as a modern ninja she relies greatly upon her specialized tech: Strength multiplying battle-suits, vision enhancing visors, silenced firearms and heavy explosives. The changes in technology over the past hundred years have caused her clan to not only evolve in sync with it but to accelerate it forward as well, thus the great success of Tachibana Corp.

Mei stopped and listened around her. The forest was no longer alive with the bellows and growls of the sinister. Mei gauged she was about 250 meters in. There was no sign of the enemy and not a single sound.

'Something isn't right,' she thought, studying her surroundings. 'It almost feels like I'm being…hunted.'

Her eyes panned but then shot back to the tree in front of her, noticing something different,

'Wait a minute. That tree had six arms before. Now it has only four.'

She suddenly noticed a red eye open in the hoarfrost of the tree,

"That's it!" She jumped back into a battle stance, "They're using the trees as camouflage!"

Mei quickly hurled her shurikens at the eye. Just as she anticipated, the creature jumped from the tree and revealed itself. Its leap had such power it broke the heavy branch it clung to. The beast's skin was completely covered in sharp spikes of ice, allowing it to blend perfectly with the forest. Despite its humanoid shape, the sloped face, bifurcated irises and long thick tail proved it was something reptilian. Landing before her, the beast opened its mouth and let out a menacing roar at Mei.

Unshaken, Mei stood her ground and shot the monster a cold glare. Many others appeared, grouping together and surrounding her. Mei lowered her head and grabbed the hilts of her blades. She then looked up with an insane smile,

"Yeah! Let's do this!"

Mei switched her blades to phase-shift mode, allowing them to vibrate so fast they can cut between molecules. She sprang to action, cutting them down one by one, laughing all the while as her blades slashed through their crystal scales like a hot knife through butter. Even so as their numbers grew, slowly but surely they began to overwhelm her.

She fought like a bolt of lightning, but she knew she couldn't keep this up for long. This is not an army of highly disciplined samurai she was fighting. Nor are they rock hard Afghani soldiers or Cambodian guerillas. Those she could fight all day but these – these creatures are worse than all of them combined times ten. Even with the help of the suit, her muscles were already reaching their absolute limits.

Suddenly she was blindsided; hit in the side of the face by one of their heavy tails. The force was so great it knocked her to the ground. Not wasting the opportunity, several of them jumped on top and held her down. Her blades were knocked away and she was restrained. They turned her on her back and held her by her limbs as if readying her for something.

Her head was spinning and her eyes saw double. She tried to shake it off and struggled with everything she had but to no avail. Then she heard a loud roar like a battle cry. One of them appeared in the air above her with the blades in hands. Licking its lips, blades downward, the beast pushed towards the killing blow.

Mei had mere seconds before she would become skewered meat. Her wrists and ankles felt like they were in vice grips. Vertigo was setting in; up and down merging into one. Then like a miracle, she realized the one thing that could save her life,

"A-Activate code Delta-Zulu-Beta!"

The suit's voice recognition circuits acknowledged, sending an electric current over the suit's surface. This quickly knocked all enemies off her with a five thousand volt kick, giving her just enough time to dodge the blades that came down into the snowy dirt.

Mei got up and dashed toward the only cover she could see under a few fallen trees. She took several deep breaths and tried to clear her head. A sharp headache was building and she feared she might have a concussion. Her vision kept going double. She could hear countless footsteps crushing the snow, closing in on her.

'Damn! What do I do?' She looked around, trying to form ideas, 'Wait a minute. They're covered with ice; ice is frozen water; water conducts electricity. Of course!'

Mei jumped to her feet and pulled a small grenade shaped device from her belt. After a big wind up, she pitched it high over the mass of creatures before her. As their attention was drawn to the unknown device, Mei ran in the other direction and dove into a ditch.

With a burst of white light, the device detonated and gave off a wave of intense heat. Once the wave passed over her, she peaked out of the ditch,

'Another Tachibana innovation: IRB – Infra-red Bomb. Accelerate the breakdown of white phosphorus molecular bonds and you have a powerful burst of infra-red radiation; perfect for melting ice in a snap.'

A large pond was now in the center of the forest. All ice in that area, including that clinging to the creatures was now rippling at their feet. The creatures' true reptilian forms were now exposed; shiny green scales, pale yellow claws and short white horns.

Running into the shallow pond, Mei activated the suit's turbo generator, maximizing the power output by five hundred times. Hissing and snarls filled the air as the creatures surrounded her en masse.

"That's right, come to mamma." She taunted.

A message came over her Wrist screen:

_Maximum charge reached_

She waited until the last one set foot in the pond and then got low in the water. They lowered as well, extending their claws, ready to pounce.

"Code Delta-Zulu-Beta," She called out, "Maximum output!"

In a brilliant blue flash, fifty-thousand volts erupted in all directions. This not only vaporized the pond in a nanosecond, but also turned the remaining creatures into piles of ash.

Mei sat down on the scorched smoking earth at her feet and took a deep breath,

"I can't believe I didn't just fry myself." She held her head as it was now throbbing, "That was reckless and stupid."

"Yes it was," Yayoi's voice came from behind, "but it still defeated the remaining enemies."

Startled, Mei quickly turned,

"Aunt Yayoi!"

"As you well know, my niece, great risk is needed if you truly want victory." She formed a pleasant smile as she laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, "You have completed today's trial. My faith in you was well placed."

Mei returned her smile. Then her spirits lowered as her eyes turned away.

Seeing this, Yayoi grew concerned,

"What's wrong, my dear Mei? You should be proud."

She shook her head,

"That's not it."

"Then what is it?"

"Has Keitaro completed his trial yet?"

"Yes, but…"

"Have you shown him the same warm congratulations as you have me?"

Her words shocked Yayoi causing her to slowly move her hand away,

"That's, um, not quite the same, I mean-"

"I'm ashamed to say it, but your faith is misplaced. Or perhaps you're just blinded by familial love. I've heard about the way you look at him, the way you talk to him. Keitaro is a good man with a strong heart."

"So Mai-Mai has been talking to you, eh? Mei, you're being ridiculous. I-"

"Have you forgotten? Keitaro's rage was fueled by the experimental serum that _I_ administered to him. The deaths of your kinsmen are my fault as much as his, if not more so. He doesn't deserve those cold looks and harsh words…I do."

Yayoi turned and looked toward the forest, lowering her head slightly while contemplating Mei's words. After a long moment, she looked back to Mei with a tiny smile,

"You know, Hiro said something similar. You and he have more in common than you think. I can almost hear Hiro now, 'Forgiveness bears greater fruit than rancor.' As much as I hate to admit it, I'm seeing more and more redeeming qualities in Urashima with each passing day. He has strength, courage, and determination. All admirable traits, really; traits that define the finest warriors of the White Wolves."

"Aunt Yayoi…"

"Soon…I'm certain…I will forgive him."

Mei's smile returned. She quickly ran to her beloved aunt and embraced her warmly.

A minute or so passed,

"Maybe…" Mei said softly, "Maybe Hiro isn't really _so_ bad."

Yayoi pulled back and showed a bright smile before bringing Mei back in.

A flash of white light filled the area and all was back to what it was. Well, almost. As you can plainly see in the background, the huge pond is still there along with several scorched cinders around it that were once trees. I'm sure we can all agree Mei leaves her mark a little more boldly than most. But a bold mark is better than a blank page, right? Now that the audience is confused, let's move on to the next scene.

Relaxing in the back cabin of the helicopter, safe from the deadly sunlight, Viola is dangling a diamond necklace from the fingers of her outstretched hand. The necklace is very old; centuries. Her father, Jean-Phillippe, was head of the French noble family Lumiere, a corner stone in the Aristocracy of pre-revolution France. On her nineteenth birthday, a ball was held in her honor at the Grand Palais in Paris. There she celebrated with her friends, family and her fiancé, Claude de L'Aulne, the youngest son of another noble family.

Her father lovingly pulled her aside to the edge of the room where they would be secluded. And it was there he presented to her a wonderful gift; a brilliant diamond necklace that shined in rainbows in the candlelight around them. He said it contained diamonds straight from the heart of the Dark Continent; a place of awe and mystery where few dare to venture.

Viola was so overjoyed to receive such an incredible gift from her beloved father. She kissed his cheek, put on the necklace and paraded it to all her friends around the ballroom, deeply proud of her father's love.

As the night grew late, she decided to step outside for a breath of cool night air. She looked up and admired the stars; sparkling like the diamonds of her necklace. Suddenly, she felt impossibly strong arms close around her waist and drag her into the dark corners of the city with the speed of the wind.

She woke up to find herself in a decrepit dimly lit room with rotting floorboards and cockroaches scurrying about. The smell was awful, like rotting meat. She had been kidnapped by an insane vampire who audaciously announced himself to her as Pierre Acharne. He claimed the immortal life was too painful to endure alone. So he bit her, took her blood and then fed her his own by force; changing her into one like him, a creature damned to the night for all eternity.

When the transformation was complete, he said she was his for all of time. This drove her mad with anger. Claude, her one and only love…she could never be with him again. She could never be married because her body had been tainted. All of the fault of the disgusting man standing arrogantly before her with a bloodstained smile.

In a blind rage, she quickly overpowered him and literally beat him to a bloody pulp with her bare fists. When she was done there was nothing left of him but a pile broken bones and twisted entrails that soon reduced to ash.

As time went on, she learned to accept this strange new life, pushing on, night after night, quenching her thirst on the necks of strangers. The Revolution came, ushering in a new era. The Aristocracy and old Bourbon monarchy was dissolved. In its place rose the First Republic. Over the years that followed, the Lumieres that mingled among the population of France grew thin until they disappeared altogether.

As far as she knew, Viola was the last of her family line; encased in a glass of immortality. Never aging, never dying. Soon she was picked up by Management after they took notice of the many acrobatic fighting skills she had learned over the course of several decades. And she has been in their employ ever since.

Over the many years, her style changed, her skills changed, even her attitude toward the world changed. All material objects were eventually cast away, all but one: The necklace she is holding right now. It is a gift that will always remind Viola of her father's undying love.

"Miss Lumiere."

Her thoughts were interrupted by a young sergeant with eager news.

"Yes, what is it, Sergeant?" She said, putting the necklace away.

"Satellite surveillance shows Naru and Kanako have landed."

"I see, and where are they now?"

"They are in the exact area you anticipated; in a small valley south of mount Asahi."

Viola quickly sat up,

"Excellent! We finally have the White Wolf stronghold's location. I knew my bloodhound wouldn't let me down. Land us in Kitami. We'll set up base there until nightfall. Then we'll make our next move. Understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

After the sergeant left, she laid back on her comfortable seat and formed a Cheshire smile,

'Yes…Tonight, the White Wolves will be crushed and scattered like a pack of starved dogs.'

She then laughed quietly to herself as she ran her fingers over the satellite image of the two girls on her monitor.

Meanwhile, in the valley, Naru and Kanako steadily made their way through the foot deep snow toward the small hut in the middle of the valley.

"I can feel it, Naru. It's so strong. The source is here, I know it."

"Here?" Naru looked around, "There's nothing here, Kanako. There's just some old shack that probably hasn't been used since before I was born."

"No, it's below us."

"Underground?"

"Yes, we gotta find some way to get down there."

"Maybe there's stairs going down inside that shack."

"Good call, Naru."

Once they reached the doorway, they were met by ten very large well-armed soldiers dressed in white uniforms. The largest one, Saburota, stepped forward,

"Ladies, you're trespassing on private property. I'll ask you to come with us now. Please come peacefully or we'll take you by force."

Kanako got close to Naru and whispered in her ear,

"When I give the word, close your eyes."

"W-What?" Naru said nervously out loud.

"Shh!" Kanako hushed.

Kanako faced Saburota and raised her hands in the air. The soldiers slowly stepped forward, taking out their handcuffs. Once they got close enough, Kanako yelled,

"Now, Naru!"

Naru shut her eyes and Kanako shot bright flashes from her hands.

While the soldiers were blinded, Kanako grabbed Naru's hand and yelled,

"Run, Naru!"

"You fools!" Saburota yelled, recovering the fastest.

He got down on all fours with a beastly growl and began pursuit. Seeing this, Kanako tightened her grip on Naru's hand,

"Faster, Naru! Their coming after us!"

"I-I can't!" Naru said, doing her best, "The snow's just too deep!"

Closer and closer Saburota got, snow flying up behind him as he barreled toward the girls. Kanako pushed Naru out of the way as Saburota just barely missed them. Skidding along the snow as Saburota turned, Kanako chanted a spell, charging her hands with fire magic for an attack. But Saburota was too fast. He tackled her before she could get a shot off and the flames were extinguished in the cold snow. She was rolled onto her face with her arms behind her back and then lifted to her feet.

"No!" Kanako struggled hard as Naru was taken captive as well, "Let go! I SAID LET GO OF ME!"

"This was your choice!" Saburota said firmly while slipping cuffs on her, "You wanted the hard way, you got it!"

"Where are you taking us?" Naru asked.

"Our leader would like to see you." Saburota replied.

After it was clear that any struggle was futile, the two girls went calmly with their heads down. Kanako's magic no longer worked, most likely the effect of the cuffs put on her. They were escorted into a large room. Before them was a man with silver spiked hair in a white military trench coat, quietly watching a wall of monitors.

He turned around and looked at the two girls. They couldn't help but look at the deep red scar over his right eye,

"Well, well, well." He said, "What do we have here? Looks like two little girls sticking their noses where they don't belong."


	6. Escape

Hey everyone! First off, I'd like to give big shots out to Mr. Lee and Voidhawk. Hope things are going well. Chapter six, its here! Hope you enjoy it and look forward to the next one coming soon.

Disclaimer: Love Hina is owned and created by Ken Akamatsu.

Pandora's Box

Chapter Six:

Escape

High in the sky, a black helicopter dives down through the misty clouds and descends to an open field outside of the quaint city of Kitami. Once it landed, the helicopter's engines shut down and its Chameleon system activated. The vehicle flickered briefly, giving off an electric hum before disappearing completely from sight.

The voice of the crew's sergeant's came through Viola's headset,

"_Miss Viola. After reviewing the satellite footage, we have positive identification on Saburota and White Wolf agents Sanzo and Gokoju._"

"Saburota's their head of security. A good dog never strays too far from its master." Viola said while pulling out her cell phone, "So it's official: We've found the White Wolves' base of operations - Excellent work, Sergeant. Continue observation of the site and alert me of new developments. "

"_Yes Ma'am._"

Viola took off her headset for a moment of privacy before dialing out a number on her cell.

Nakata was woken in his coffin by the sound of his phone ringing. He had no idea how long it had been going off, but he took it out and answered it just to stop its annoying sound.

"Grnn…What is it?"

"_It's about damn time!_" came an angry voice from the other end.

"Cosa?" Nakata replied, still in a sleepy daze.

"_It's me, tu paresseux idiot_."

"Ah, Viola. What's the news, mia amore?"

"_Stop calling me that!_" After a quick sigh, her voice became calm, "_I just called to let you know I've found your little flea-bitten friends_."

"You've found the White Wolf base?" Nakata was so excited he sat up and hit his head on the top of his coffin, "Ah! Maledetto!"

"_Oh,God. You hit your head, didn't you? You're such a moron. Do you want to hear their location or not?_"

"Yes, yes, where are they already?" Nakata said irritably as he rubbed his forehead.

"_It's in Hokkaido, underneath a small valley 3 kilometers south of mount Asahi._"

"Ah, Viola, this is good news indeed. You've never done me wrong."

"Then you haven't known me long enough. Good-bye, Nicola."

"Arrivederci, my dear Viola."

After closing his cell phone, he laughed out loud in utter glee. He pushed open his coffin and yelled out from inside his sun-proof tent,

"Fernando! Get in here now! There's work to be done!"

Slipping her cell phone in her pocket, she put back on her headset,

"Good work everyone. Our job here is done. Send all information we've gathered to Nicola DiVirallo and his team."

"_Yes Ma'am._" The pilots said in unison.

"Now find me an airport with cloud cover and arrange for one of our jets to take me back to Paris. I don't want to stay here longer than I have too."

"_But Ma'am,_" The sergeant questioned, "_I thought we were to stay here until nightfall._"

"I've changed my mind. I don't feel like staying to watch the fireworks after all. Regardless, the assault will be in more capable hands. Now let's get going, Sergeant. And if you ever question me again, I'll have you and your superiors executed. Are we clear?"

The sergeant gave a nervous gulp as sweat beaded on his forehead,

"_Y-Yes Ma'am! Sorry Ma'am!_" He then turned to the pilots, "_What are you waiting for? Let's go!_"

The Chameleon system shut off as the engines started back up. Once ready, the helicopter lifted up into the sky and roared toward the south-east at top speed. As Viola looked at her monitor displaying the lands passing by below, she thought to herself with a wide smile,

'Au revoir, Nicola, and good riddance; we will never see each other again.'

At that she couldn't help but laugh loudly with joy; a laughter sending chills down the spines of the crew.

Motoko was unable to move. Her eyes were wide with dilated pupils. She felt her heart banging against her rib cage. As her breathing quickened, a cold sweat formed on her face and dripped from her chin. Her limbs began to shake uncontrollably. Her mouth was open but she'd lost the ability to speak let alone scream. She has never been so terrified in her entire life.

Her fearful thoughts ran through her head like a nightmarish freight train,

'Turtles…turtles…they're all…t-turtles…'

Suddenly, a strange being appeared beside her. This was just enough to shake her from the infinite loop of terror imprisoning her mind.

This short, unassuming man appeared weak and frail with pale skin and bright blue eyes. He wore a faded blue business suit and was hunched over on bent shaky knees with his arms drawn in close to his chest. Curiously, though, he had bare feet, causing Motoko to wince. Hastily, he knelt down close to her as she anxiously looked back and forth between this weird mystery man and the terrible turtles.

"Um, hello there. Begging you're pardon, but my name is Han," he politely introduced himself in an uncertain and sheepish voice, "I can offer you help, Miss Motoko, but you must ask for it. It is important that you ask for my help first."

"Help? Y-You?" Motoko said with serious doubt given his appearance, "What can _you_ possibly do to help _me_?"

"Yes, um, I can do much, you see, but you have to ask. First off, the creatures won't come after me because they don't acknowledge my existence. And, well, regardless, I can do much, I can."

"Sorry, no offence, Han," Motoko found the strength back in her legs to slowly rose to her feet, "But I don't need help, especially from someone so unable."

"But that's beside the point, you see. I am very useful."

"Forget it Han, I can't use you. Now leave, before you get hurt by these…things."

Motoko felt the fear creeping back as she looked into the black beady eyes of the turtle closest to her. She then took a deep breath and pushed through her fear. Drawing her sword, Motoko honed her sights on its head. She attacked with a swift horizontal strike, but before the blade could make contact, the turtle pulled its head back into its shell. She attacked another turtle and another and another, each with the same result.

She quickly switched tactics and began striking hard at the shells in an attempt to crack them, but their indestructible material did nothing but repel the blade with a loud 'clang'. She tried one powerful sword technique after another, techniques that would bring down ten meter walls, twenty story buildings, and even thousand man armies. But still it was all useless against these impervious walking fortresses. Soft vulnerable bodies protected within impenetrable defenses.

A reddish colored turtle emerged from the group. It had red stripes going down both sides of its neck and appeared to be the leader. Hitting her with a hard swing of its arm, Motoko was knocked back several meters. As she picked herself up, Han implored her again,

"Please, I can only help you if you ask me to, Miss Motoko. Otherwise I cannot."

"Quiet!" Motoko yelled, pushing him away from her, "I still have plenty of moves left!"

Motoko moved her blade in a circular motion. She then drew the sword back and yelled,

"**Dance of the Cyclone - Second form!**"

With a skillful whip of her blade all the turtles were drawn up into a twisting whirlwind then smashed down on the ground below. A moment of stillness passed. Then, much to Motoko's amazement, they each emerged from their shells, unscathed.

Switching her tactics again, Motoko decided to use her Lightning Dash attack. She sheathed her blade and got down low. Her eyes burned with determination. Using her body's highly trained top speed, she tried again for their heads, but they would duck back into their shells with the same speed she herself demonstrated.

'Damn it, something has to work!'

"Take this!"

Her anger had exploded inside. She disappeared and a loud bang was heard against one of the turtle's underside, knocking it on its back. She appeared and disappeared again and again, leaving ghost images as she moved at the Shin-Mei God Speed, knocking over one after another. She was like a mad beast smashing large objects with a large club, screaming and yelling as she went from turtle to turtle.

Now winded, she stopped for a moment to catch her breath. To use such a speed technique for long periods of time takes its toll. Slowly but surely the turtles got up again and continued their advance.

As her body moaned with painful exhaustion, she realized she was out of options,

'Miss Yayoi was right. I can't do this on my own. I need help. I guess I have to trust Han when he says he can help. It's all I have left.'

While her guard was down, the turtle leader picked her up by the front of her suit and brought her, struggling, to the edge of the dark forest.

"N-No!" She fearfully cried as she looked toward the forest, "Stop! Oh, God, please don't! NO!"

Ignoring her cries, the turtle threw her deep into the woods with her screaming the whole way. She descended and rolled along the rough root and vine ridden forest floor until she hit the buttress of a sickly gray and twisted tree.

As the dizziness quickly subsided, she suddenly felt her body becoming tired and heavy. She didn't understand what was happening to her. She sustained no injuries that would cause this. It was a struggle just to pick herself up off the ground and rest against the tree behind her.

Emotions of sadness and helplessness began to seep into her soul. Life became so futile, pointless. Guilt and regret coldly poured down, paralyzing her with apathy. Minutes felt like hours. Her mind was caught in a thick fog. To think or even remember became a struggle.

'Why…' She hung her head as these dark emotions soaked her heart with cold sludge, 'Why do I feel so useless? Why does it feel like I'd be better off not being born?'

Ghostly hands, gaunt and pale began to rise around her and take hold of her arms and legs. Icy fingers caressed her cheeks and traced the feminine line of her jaw. At this she would usually jump up immediately or flee, but she just didn't care. Nothing seemed to matter anymore.

She heard whispers gathering around her, becoming louder and clearer. And they all sang the same refrain,

_Join us_

Their hissing voices came closer as if their lips were now against her ears,

_You are so warm and bright. Come with us, for we are so cold and lonely._

They guided her hand to the hilt of her sword. She took hold and slowly drew the blade. As if on their own, her hands lifted the sword's edge to the soft skin of her throat. As it pressed harder, a thin stream of blood ran down the blade.

_Yesss Yesss_

Her head moved back as her eyes saw the long fingerlike branches creeping out against dark skies above her. Ready to give up everything, she closed her eyes and tightened her grip.

Then she heard a faint voice,

"…motoko…"

It was low at first, then growing louder,

"…Motoko…"

It was not from her thoughts nor was it one of the hissing whispers surrounding her. Whose was it?

"Motoko."

Her eyes opened. She recognized whose voice it was,

"Miss Yayoi?"

Motoko moved the blade from the skin of her throat.

_No, Nooo!_ The ghostly whispers contested, _Stay with ussss!_

"Motoko get out of there now!"

Motoko regained her senses and realized what she was doing. Carefully lowering her sword, she shuddered to think what would have happened if Yayoi's voice had come too late. Sheathing the blade, she jumped to her feet and started running.

"Quickly, Motoko!" Yayoi's voice sounded from the edge of the woods, "My powers can't reach you in there!"

_You can't leave! We won't let you!_

The arms of the dead began to rise from the dirt at her feet. As she ran, cold bony fingers ripped and clawed at her outfit. She ran faster, as fast as she could, but more and more hands reached out. They grabbed at her arms, her legs, her hair, screaming in her ears, saying she can never leave, that she now belonged to the forest.

Finally, she made it clear of the trees and back into the snowy field. Breathing deeply from exhaustion, she looked back only to see the grimacing faces of the dead slowly disappear in the shadows of the trees.

She turned to Han who was sitting quietly nearby, admiring the mountain in the distance,

"Han!"

Startled at the volume of her voice, Han's head quickly turned to Motoko,

"Y-Yes?"

"I…" Motoko hesitated as she swallowed her pride. She then drew her sword and showed it to him, "I need your help. My sword can slice through solid granite much less the shell of some reptile. I think their armor must be surrounded by some sort of protection spell. Can you help me?"

A smile came over him. His voice transformed to a tone of bold confidence,

"Yes I can. My lady, I am at your service!" he took a gentlemanly bow, "Put away your sword, for I will provide you with a more capable weapon for dealing with this lot."

As Motoko sheathed her blade, Han transformed into a beautiful sapphire crystal sword with ruby and emerald jewels decorating its hilt. It was enormous and the surface shined as if reflecting the sun, despite the overcast skies. Motoko reached out and the sword came to her hand at her beckoning. Holding it, she found it had almost no weight. With one swing, she effortlessly sliced through the boulder beside her. It was harder than diamond and retained an edge sharper than any master sword smith could hope to achieve.

"_You now have my help, Motoko,_" the sword spoke, "_May it lead you to victory._"

She touched her forehead to the blade in gratitude,

"I thank you."

Motoko looked up and saw hundreds more turtles rising from the snowy soil around her. Grip tightening on her sword, her lips curled as she thirsted for the flavor of victory with a hint of revenge for getting knocked into that ghostly hell.

"Let's do this!" She called out to her surrounding foes as they quickened their pace in an attempt to overwhelm her all at once. Though still afraid, she beckoned to them, "Come on!"

As the first wave rushed in, she took a low stance,

"TORNADO BLADE – FIRST FORM!"

Her spin was fast. The turtles suddenly froze in their places as if in shock. Motoko then touched the tip of the blade to the earth and with a twist of her wrist rotating the blade, the shells of her would be aggressors shattered to pieces. Their almost impenetrable armor now lying at their feet, these turtles were now helpless as newborn tadpoles. Seeing this, the waves beyond took a step back as they realized she was now a force to be reckoned with.

Motoko looked to the blade in amazement,

"Wow, you really are useful, Han."

With this new power in her hands Motoko felt her heavy lead fear transmute into courage of shining gold.

"_You are too kind, Miss Motoko._" The sword Han replied, "_Shall we be dining out today, Ma'am?_"

"Why yes, Han…" She sneered with a devious inflection in her voice as she glared at the remaining enemies, "Turtle soup sounds very good right about now."

Meanwhile, an angry girl's voice filled the monitoring room of the White Wolf stronghold,

"Where's my big brother? Answer me!"

"If you will calm down, Miss Urashima, I will explain the situation surrounding your dear brother. First, allow me to introduce myself: My name is Hiro Mishima, leader of the White Wolves."

"The 'White Wolves'?" To Kanako, this rang a bell, "I've heard of you around circles of the Magic Academy. A lot of students mentioned a high-tech vampire hunting unit run by pure blooded werewolves hidden in the Far East. They say they're the strongest warriors in the world and no vampire can escape them…"

Hiro let out a laugh,

"I see our reputation precedes us even in the magical world."

"But I thought they were just a myth." Kanako finished.

Allowing himself a great smile, Hiro gestured to the facility around them,

"As you can see, we are quite real, Miss Urashima."

Naru snapped,

"Now that you've had a good laugh, Hiro, do you mind explaining what you want with us?"

"You are loose ends that need to be tied for a while." Hiro answered.

"Excuse me?" Naru retorted with biting attitude.

"Naru, we're not exactly in an advantageous position here." Kanako whispered to Naru in a futile attempt to calm her down.

"We don't need adventurers needlessly drawing attention to this underground stronghold." Hiro said plainly, "Our ability to remain hidden from our enemies is our greatest strength. Your actions may already have compromised this location."

"Listen old man, we just travelled like a thousand miles to find our friends!" Naru yelled, "I don't give a damn about you or your stupid vampire hunting. Now let Motoko, Keitaro, Kanako and myself go. Then when you're done you can take your stakes and holy water and shove them-"

Naru let out an "Eeep!" as she suddenly felt two strong hands grab her from behind and lift her up into the air. She looked back to see Saburota, his eyes glowing red hot with anger after hearing such disgusting insults aimed at his honored leader.

"It's okay, Saburota," Hiro assured his Lieutenant, "you can put her down. Even if she does have a big mouth, she is still our guest."

Saburota let out a growl and mumbled something under his breath as he followed his orders.

Hiro took a calm diplomatic tone,

"Do forgive Saburota, Miss Narusegawa. He's so loyal that sometimes he just can't help himself. And I needn't point out that it's not a good idea to make him angry."

Naru looked back only to receive another growl from the tall muscle bound man. She then turned to Hiro and gave a silent but nervous nod.

"Good!" Hiro said cheerily, and showing a friendly smile. He then looked to Kanako who has kept silent for the last minute or so, "Now then, Miss Urashima, you were inquiring about your brother Keitaro, correct?"

"Y-Yes." Kanako quietly replied.

"I assure you that both he and his fiancé Motoko are perfectly fine. Well, probably. Motoko isn't finished with her test yet."

"Test?" Naru said, "What test? And what do you mean probably?"

Saburota let out another growl, causing Naru to speak again in a softer more polite voice with a disarming smile,

"Um, what test are you referring to, Mister Mishima?"

Hiro sat, made himself comfortable and explained everything to the girls: Mei's love driven actions leading to Keitaro's killing spree, Motoko's painful guilt over her wrongdoings as a vampire and the trials that will help each of them to redeem themselves. He also informed them of the impending vampire threat to the entire world.

"I…" Kanako felt her legs grow weak at the terrible truths she just heard, "I had no idea."

"I don't know what to say." Naru leaned against a wall as she imagined all the horrible things her friends must have endured.

"Hiro? May I call you Hiro?" Kanako said, to which Hiro nodded. "Hiro, with all due respect I can understand you think what you're doing is right, but let's look at this logically: We face the greatest chess game in world history. If we lose, it's all over. And you want to keep the most important pieces locked up, letting them out once a day so they can prove to you they are worthy to be what they already are?"

"Miss Urashima-"

"No, this isn't chess, this is a game of battleship; neither side knows the other's location and all they can do is blindly fire at one another."

"I don't have to explain our beliefs. We-"

"Hiro, listen to reason. You kidnapped them, isolated them and demanded their service under the pretense of moral superiority and threatened a penalty of death if they refused. Hiro Mishima, I can tell you on my life, if you had just asked them, they would have helped you willingly. Now, I implore you; please set them free so they can do what they were destined to do: Save the world."

Hiro turned away and took a moment to think to himself. He then looked back to Kanako,

"It's a shame."

"I'm sorry?" Kanako said.

"You missed your calling, Miss Urashima. You would have made a great Peace Negotiator. But then again, you're still young with so many years and possibilities still ahead of you."

Hiro then gestured his soldiers to leave. Once they were gone, the air finally grew a little less tense.

"Pride…" Hiro leaned back against the desk behind him with a pleasant smile. "It's really something, isn't it? In one hand, it can solidify ideals, eliminate doubt and strengthen character. But at the same time it can narrow your vision, blind you to the things that matter most."

Kanako's eyes lit up,

"Then…you'll set them free?"

But Hiro held up his hand,

"It's not that simple, Kanako."

"What do you mean?" Naru said.

"In order to obtain the tools needed to stop the coming darkness, those three warriors must each complete one final trial. Only they can do it. There is no one else."

"What tools are you talking about?" Kanako asked.

"There are three special swords. Their location kept secret for generations, they were forged for the chosen ones who will come in earth's time of need."

"Chosen ones…" Kanako said to herself. Then she looked to Hiro with wide eyes, "You can't mean the Ainuvian Prophecy?"

"Yes." Hiro said, "Three children of light will rise up against the evil that has covered the world in darkness. Each armed with a sword imbued with the power of the gods; they will emerge victorious and return the light to the world."

"But they must first defeat the guardians to rightfully receive the weapons." Kanako said, remembering the details of the prophecy from her elders at the magic academy.

Hiro nodded,

"Yes, thus completing their final trial."

"I see." Kanako lowered her head, "It makes sense now. They have to do this for all our sakes."

"No." Naru said, moving toward Hiro, "No, I don't like this!"

But Kanako stopped her mid-way,

"I don't like it either, Naru, but this has to happen."

"But-"

"Naru, this is something bigger than all of us. I feel the same way you do, trust me, but all we can do now is have faith in them; believe in them and know they will do what they were destined to do."

Naru wanted to say more but she chose instead to silently look away.

Kanako looked back to Hiro,

"What of the other part of the prophecy then?"

Hiro knew exactly what she was talking about and lowered his head,

"Yes…you are referring to _that_ part."

"Of course I am!" Kanako yelled, "In the battle against the darkness, one of the warriors will fall."

"Kanako, the future is not set in stone. True, fate shows us our path but it's up to us _how_ we go down that path."

Kanako turned to Naru and rested her head on her shoulder,

"Keitaro…he's always so quick to charge head on into things. He's become so courageous and daring. He never used to be that way." A tear fell from her eye, "I…I just know it's gonna be him that…that…"

"Don't you say that, Kanako." Naru reassured her as she held her close, "Everyone is gonna come out of this okay, do you hear me? Then Keitaro and Motoko will come home and life at Hinata will go on like it always does."

"But Naru…"

"Who cares what some silly prophecy says. We know them, Kanako. They'll come out of this. I know they will."

Kanako looked up at Naru and showed a smile,

"So where did _you_ learn to be so strong?"

Naru gave a bright smile,

"Well there's this dark haired girl. She has a talking cat, reads magic spells at the dinner table and flies on a broomstick."

Kanako let out a small laugh.

Hiro then took this opportunity to step back in,

"Well ladies, you are welcome to stay here as long as you wish. If you will follow me, I can show you to your accommodations."

The girls nodded and followed him out. As they walked down the long white hallway, Naru said to Kanako,

"You know this is sort of like the Swiss Alps. Do you think they have hot chocolate here?"

Kanako just looked at her with a wince.

Back at Aokigahara, we see Motoko sitting casually atop a tall mound of broken turtle shells. The sapphire sword resting lightly against her shoulder, she smiled satisfactorily as hundreds of paper talismans were steadily carried away by the cold winter wind.

"Well, Han, looks like we made a good team after all." Motoko said, admiring their work, "With your ability to break through their protection spell and my sword skills, they never stood a chance. Thanks again for the help."

"_It was my pleasure, Miss Motoko._" Han's voice replied from the blade.

"I wonder where Miss Yayoi is." She looked around, "I heard her voice earlier. If she hadn't shaken me from the forest's spell, I never would have made it out of that horrible place."

"It was my fault, Motoko." Yayoi's voice came from behind, "I should have been more in control. I created those shiki but I never anticipated that one of them would do that to you."

Motoko lowered her head and rubbed her arms as the very thought of that place gave her the shivers,

"It's okay, Miss Yayoi. Concentrating on one thousand shiki at once is a feat in and of itself. I don't blame you. If anything, this has been a learning experience. I have to remember my enemies on the battlefield will show me no more mercy than that turtle did. Next time I'll be sure to pay more attention to my surroundings."

But Yayoi still felt guilt over how things turned out,

"I see…"

"Don't let it bother you, Miss Yayoi. What's done is done. For now, let's focus on our goal. We have to stop those vampires."

"Yes, you're absolutely right. You've passed this trial as well, Motoko. Congratulations."

"What of Keitaro and Mei?"

"They passed as well."

"Oh, good." Motoko let out a breath of relief. "I'm so glad."

"Keitaro is quite strong and capable. May I assume you helped him reach his current skill level."

"Well, Seta Noriyasu had a hand in it too, but it was mostly me getting his butt out of bed early and training him hard every day."

Yayoi let out a giggle before catching herself,

"Ahem, yes. Tomorrow will be the final trial for all of you. So rest well tonight, for you will need your strength tomorrow."

Motoko stood up and gave a nod. She then looked to the sword in her hand,

"Han, it was good fighting with you. Hopefully we'll meet again soon."

Han reverted to human form once more. He then smiled and gave a deep bow,

"I hope so as well, Miss Motoko. Until then, take care."

"You too, Han."

Han shrank into a slip of paper and flew to Yayoi's hand. With care, she tucked it into the sleeve of her robe.

Yayoi then noticed a look of sadness come over Motoko,

"What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing…"

Motoko turned away for a moment. She reached into a pocket on her utility belt and pulled out a photograph. It was a photo booth picture of her and Keitaro on their second date. Keitaro still had his bulky glasses then and she was still wearing her kendo uniform everywhere. In those days, they had to go out in secret and worried constantly about the other house residents finding out about their relationship. Even so, just being together seemed worth it; every moment with each other was worth getting into endless trouble at home. And that added the thrill of dangerous fun to their relationship.

In the photo Keitaro was shown giving a 'V' sign with his fingers while Motoko lovingly squeezed his shoulders from behind and pressed her cheek to his with a pleasant smile.

"Actually…" Motoko continued, "I know it's only been a couple days, but…" her voice began to choke with tears as she turned back to Yayoi, "…God, I miss him. I miss him so much."

Motoko held the photo to her heart as a tear ran down her cheek.

Yayoi's gaze fell as she showed a sympathetic expression,

"I can understand how you feel, but there isn't much I can do. I am sorry."

"I know. It's okay." Motoko said, wiping her tears and putting the photo away. "So shall we head back?"

Yayoi then raised her hands high as she looked to the north-east,

"Yes, let us go."

With a flash, they left the area. The momentous pile of shattered shells dissolved into white smoke and was carried away by the cold wind.

Keitaro sat by his fireplace, reading Sun Tzu in hopes to gain some wisdom for the next battle. The crackle of embers filled the room. A delicious lunch was laid out on the table, but he wasn't very hungry. His injuries, including the cut across his back, were healed shortly after his return.

As he read line after line, he found himself growing more and more distracted. Finally he set the book down on his lap and leaned back in his chair.

He let out a long sigh,

"I know it's only been a couple days, but…" He pulled the same picture of them together in a photo booth. "What I'd give to see that gorgeous smile, breathe in the scent of her hair, and have my arms around her."

Then a flash came from behind him. He figured it was Miss Yayoi coming back to tell him something. So he got up and turned around. But his eyes widened as he felt his heart skip a beat. It was Motoko facing away from, looking over the dinner table.

"This isn't my room…" she said, looking around curiously.

"Mo…" her name could barely escape his lips, "Motoko?"

The sound of his voice ignited a passion that warmed her whole body, reacting naturally as if expecting – longing to feel his strong arms around her soon. She turned around and happy tears fell at the sight of her lover with outstretched arms.

Without a word, she ran to him. Laughing with joy, he wrapped his arms around her, lifted her up and spun her around. Bringing her back down, they joined in a passionate kiss. After a moment, she pulled back and laid her hands lovingly on his face,

"It's you." She said with a bright smile, "It's really you."

"I missed you so much, baby." Keitaro said, before stealing another kiss.

"I missed you too." She eagerly kissed him back.

"But how?" Keitaro said, confused, "I thought we were all supposed to be-"

"Miss Yayoi. It has to be."

They then held each other tight.

"Thank you, Miss Yayoi." They both said.

Meanwhile, Miss Yayoi watched them via mystical projection with a satisfied smile,

"Much strength can be refined through isolation," Yayoi said to herself, "but more can be gained through the support of loved ones."

With a wave of her hand, the image dissipated. She then felt the strong arms of her own lover wrap around her waist.

"How are you feeling?" Hiro whispered in her ear, before planting kisses from her cheek down her neck.

"Today took a lot out of me. It's been years since I've administered trials."

"Then shall I let you rest?"

She turned around in his arms,

"This body is never too tired to receive your loving touch."

After they shared a slow kiss, she pulled back,

"I sense new guests. Did something happen?"

"Yes." Hiro said, "Two of Keitaro's and Motoko's friends showed up."

"Naru Narusegawa and Kanako Urashima." Yayoi nodded, "I underestimated Kanako's power. I should have known her sense would lead her right to me. I must be more careful from now on."

"It's fine. I escorted them to their comfortable quarters. I don't think they were followed."

"Still…" Yayoi said with a troubled look, "I can't help but feel danger is looming near."

"Don't worry. I'll have Saburota triple security in the complex."

"I hope you don't mind." Yayoi said, "I let Keitaro and Motoko stay together."

"I know, I saw."

"It's okay then?" She asked.

"Kanako has opened my eyes a little." He nodded, "You're right. Maybe loving support is what they need most right now."

"But what of Mei?"

"Mei seems to be getting along very well with Mai-Mai. Lately, she's been spending all of her time with her down there."

Meanwhile, Mei was sitting on her bed with Mai-Mai behind her, rubbing out the sore muscles of her shoulders.

"Wow, Mei; your muscles are like steel. I'm going to have trouble massaging these out."

"Sorry Mai-Mai. Whenever I fight, I always go all out."

"It shows!" Mai-Mai said enthusiastically, admiring the many scars riddling the bare skin of Mei's back and arms.

Mai-Mai touched a deep looking one along the right side of her ribcage,

"How'd you get this one?"

"Oh, how could I forget? A terrorist in Afghanistan gave me that one in '01. He thought he'd be clever by throwing a grenade and shooting at the same time. I caught some shrapnel in my ribs."

"Jeez, your work gets really dangerous."

"You're telling _me_."

Mai-Mai touched a crooked looking scar on Mei's left shoulder,

"How about this one?"

"I caught my shoulder on razor wire in the jungles of Thailand."

"Yeesh, that sounds painful."

"Funny thing about razors is you don't feel the pain until a moment or so later."

Mai-Mai then touched the long scar across her left arm,

"And this one?"

Mei lowered her head,

"A…friend gave that to me."

"A friend? What the heck happened?"

"Well, Motoko and I had a long history." Mei gently touched the scar, "I blamed her for the death of my sister. I was too blinded by my rage to realize it wasn't her fault. Angry, I sought her out one day with the hope to end our dispute once and for all. That's when she gave me that little memento."

"I hope things are good between you nowadays."

"Oh, absolutely! We've been good for a while. In fact, I'd say we've become good friends."

Mai-Mai let out a cute laugh. Then she slowly moved her hands down Mei's back.

"What are you doing?"

"This body…" Mai-Mai hugged her from behind, "has so many stories to tell."

"H-Hey," Mei showed a blush of embarrassment, "careful. I'm, um, ticklish."

"You? Ticklish?" Mai-Mai got closer and hugged her more, "Come on!"

"I am!"

"Oh yeah?" Mai-Mai showed a cat's mischievous smile, "Where?"

"I'm not going to tell you!"

Mai-Mai started poking in random places,

"Is it here? Or here? Or maybe…here!"

"S-Stop that! Don't!"

"Am I close?"

"P-Please…" Mei's blush deepened as Mai-Mai homed in.

Mei suddenly burst into laughter as Mai-Mai hit right on target on the back of Mei's knee.

"Ooo, I found one!"

"Nooooo!" Mei screamed through tears and laughter.

Mei then turned the tables and started going after Mai-Mai with a big grin,

"Okay, let's see if succubae are ticklish, shall we?"

Mei pinned her down, much to Mai-Mai's surprise,

"Ooo, I like this, Mei."

"We'll see in a couple seconds if that's still true. Now let's start from the bottom and work our way up, shall we?"

Sure enough, Mei immediately found a spot on the back of Mai-Mai's right calf.

"Aahh!" Mai-Mai screamed in giddiness, "Oh, no-no-no-no-no!"

"Hehe, it's payback time." Mei said as they tossed and turned on the bed, "Now take it like a big girl."

Their laughter filled the room as they tickle fought back and forth. Finally, fifteen minutes later, they both lay exhausted on the bed, out of breath from laughing so hard. Mei thought to herself for a moment,

'I think this is the first time I've had this much fun. But even so, it just came so naturally. During my childhood, I was never allowed to play around or goof off. Every day was careful preparation and training. Laughing and joking around; it feels good.'

Mei hopped off the bed and said in a cheery voice,

"How about it, Mai-Mai? Shall I make us some tea?"

Mai-Mai showed a big smile,

"Sure!"

Day turned to evening and evening turned to night. At three in the morning, the moon almost full hung high in the sky. Its pale light sparkled across the snowy valley and illuminated the passing clouds overhead.

On a cliff overlooking the valley, his hands in his pockets and feet buried in the snow, Nakata calmly assessed the situation.

Standing behind him was a group of men in black hooded robes. They chanted in unison as their bodies were engulfed in a red aura. These twenty-three men were not vampires; they were powerful western sorcerers, part of Management's elite. They are here on loan to Nakata. It was no easy task to get them as he had to beg and plead to his superiors and practically guarantee his success. Nakata needed strong magic users to block Yayoi's senses and enough to make sure.

Nakata looked back to the men and said,

"It's time."

At his command, the sorcerers raised a glowing red magical barrier over the valley; enclosing it like a bubble. Once the barrier was complete, Nakata raised his hand up in the air and held it there for a moment. His hand then thrust toward the valley as he yelled,

"NOW!"

From all four sides of the valley, hundreds of vampire warriors poured in like a raging black flood. As they passed through the barrier, they each received one of their own. All of them converged on the hut in the center of the valley. Metal jacketed rounds spewed forth from the wildly thrashing Gatling guns. The red hot bullets cut through the icy air, taking down hundreds of invaders. But the vampires' numbers were too many. Within moments the guns were overtaken and ripped up from the ground.

Alarms sounded throughout the underground complex. Everyone was stirred from their sleep. Hiro jumped from his bed and picked up his ringing phone,

"Lieutenant, what's happening?"

"_Sir, vampire attack! Hundreds - no thousands! They're filling the valley! First line of defense is down!_"

"They already took out the turrets? Damn! Secure the outer air vents and defend the entrance at all costs! Understood?"

The lieutenant acknowledged and ended the call.

"Are we under attack?" Yayoi asked from their bed.

"Yes. Vampires."

"They've found us? How? I never sensed anything."

"They must have brought help to block you're magical senses."

Yayoi jumped from the bed and got dressed,

"What needs to be done?"

"We need to get everyone to safety while the soldiers hold them off. Teleport them to evacuation point Sigma. Get Motoko, Keitaro, and Mei out first. The world depends on their survival."

As Hiro put on his battle gear Yayoi took his arm in concern,

"What about you? You are the leader of this clan."

"Which is exactly why I have to stay and command the situation; at least until everyone is out safely."

"I'm not leaving you!"

Hiro held her shoulders, rubbing them tenderly,

"Don't worry, my love. I'll be just fine."

"But-"

"Remember Greece? When I held off a Centaurian army all by myself? Or Norway, when I singlehandedly defeated two hundred-fifty Draugar?"

"Hiro, you were a young man back then. But now…"

"Nonsense! I still have plenty of fight left in me. Trust me, darling."

Reluctantly, she agreed. Yayoi stole a kiss and said "I love you" before disappearing with a flash.

Hiro strapped his blades and holstered .44 cal semi-automatics around his waist, picked up his pump action shotgun, cocked it and said,

"Alright Hiro, let's show these people you're still worth a damn!"

Minutes before, we see Keitaro and Motoko sleeping peacefully together. Motoko showed a pleasant smile as her head rested comfortably on her lover's chest while his arm wrapped around her. Then Keitaro's expression became disturbed. His head turned left to right as he talked in his sleep,

"Watch…watch out for…the sniper. N…No…Get down." Keitaro then sat up screaming, "No!"

He was awake and now so was Motoko,

"Keitaro are you alright?"

"I…I think so." He said as the sleepy haze quickly faded.

"Sweetheart, you're crying."

"I am?"

He checked his cheeks. It was true.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"I don't know, hon. I can't remember."

Suddenly an alarm sounded in their room. Yayoi appeared before them with an urgent expression.

"Miss Yayoi," Motoko said, covering up with the bed sheet, "what's going on?"

"We're under attack. The vampires found our base." Using her magic, Yayoi materialized their clothes onto their bodies, "We have to go right now. Everyone is being evacuated."

"What about Mei," Keitaro said, "did she make it out yet?"

"Mei will be waiting for you on the other side along with Miss Naru and Miss Kanako."

"My sister is here?" Keitaro said in surprise.

"Naru too?" Motoko added.

"Yes, yes. And they're just fine." Yayoi assured them, "But there's no time, let's go!"

With a flash, the three disappeared.

Outside, the vampire army was already descending the steps inside the hut and banging on the large metal door blocking the entrance. Their sharp black claws slashed and tore at the solid steel, sending sparks flying in all directions while others balled up their fists and pounded away. The metal began to creek and whine at their incredible strength.

Saburota, who stood on the other side, addressed the two hundred men at his back,

"It won't be long before they get through. Everyone stand ready. There's only one way in, gentlemen, and it's through us."

"HOO-RAH!" the men sounded in unison.

Within moments the door finally buckled and fell in, opening the way for thousands of vampires. But the passageway was narrow, only allowing so many to come through at a time. It was designed this way on purpose, of course, giving full advantage to the Wolves.

The vampires hit them like a tidal wave and it instantly became a no holds barred all out battle. Taking their werewolf forms, the soldiers unleashed their full animal fury. The sound of breaking bones filled the corridor as vampires were smashed to the stone floor and slammed against the metal walls.

However, the vampires were not outmatched by any means. Their dark speed evened the odds. Shadowy forms disappeared and reappeared, slicing at furry flesh with razor sharp claws.

While the soldiers did what they did best, the tech people took care of things on their end. All data on their computer systems is saved directly to a data core orbiting in space. If the facility is ever compromised, all they would have to do is set the computers to permanent shutdown to prevent the enemy from getting their information. And that's exactly what they were doing.

Regardless of how strong their soldiers were; they were outnumbered nearly a hundred to one. It won't be long before they enter the facility. Yayoi had already evacuated more than 75% of the people with more being teleported out every second.

Above the valley, Nakata watched as his army flowed to the entrance like water circling the drain. A silver broadsword hung at his side as added security against his furry adversaries.

"It's almost beautiful, if I do say so myself." He said, admiring the incredible sight.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder," A voice came from behind him.

Nakata turned in surprise, astonished that someone could sneak up on him so easily.

Hiro stood ready while holding his katana-kodachi pair, Mikazuki,

"but all I see is a whole lot of ugly."

"Hah, I was beginning to wonder when you'd show up, Hiro Mishima. So the rumors are true: You do appear young for your age, though the gray hair gives it away. You've led a long life. Too bad it will end tonight."

"I've killed hundreds of vampire scum like you. I'd be more than happy to add one more to the lot."

Nakata twitched with anger before finally snapping,

"You dare underestimate _me_; Nicola Allegretto DiVirallo?"

"Don't worry. I'm sure I can dig a big enough grave to bury that ego of yours as well."

Nakata narrowed his eyes as he tried to regain his composure,

"Aren't we cocky? It seems this mongrel needs to learn his place."

"Woof woof, pond leech." Hiro said with a defiant smile, "Once you find someone to teach me, let me know."

Nakata leapt at Hiro, drawing his broadsword,

"I'll teach you to play **dead**!"

Hiro easily blocked his forward attack, but this was just a distraction as Nakata then dropped down and swept Hiro's feet out from under him. Hiro was caught off guard and landed hard on his back. Wasting no time, Nakata jumped on top of him and held the edge of his sword across Hiro's throat,

"You're nothing but a dirty half-breed, Mishima. You can't even transform."

"That's true, Nakata, but on the plus side, I'm immune to silver."

"What?"

Hiro grabbed Nakata close and then flipped him over behind him. As Nakata landed hard on his back, Hiro snapped to his feet. Wasting no time, Hiro performed one of his trademark attacks,

"Crescent Moon Flash!"

With his swords, he unleashed a shock wave in the shape of a crescent moon. With his dark speed, Nakata was able to dodge it just in time with a backward somersault. Hiro quickly moved in with both blades. Nakata dashed forward while drawing his sword. He then flung it at Hiro's head with great speed. Hiro's reflexes took over as he ducked to the side, the silver blade only taking a few tips of his gray hair.

Nakata now within range, Hiro performed a scissor attack with his blades, hoping to snare him since he had no room to maneuver. Surprisingly, Nakata leapt up and with a hand on Hiro's head, jumped over him, flipped and landed next to his silver sword sticking up in the snow. Taking it in hand, Nakata pointed it at Hiro,

"Is that the best you have, old man?"

Hiro cracked a smirk,

"You haven't seen anything yet."

As Hiro crossed his blades, they began to glow. He then pointed them to the ground at Nakata's feet. Ghostly howls filled the air as the ground beneath Nakata lit up. This was followed by menacing feral growls. Suddenly, several ethereal wolf forms came up from the ground and attacked Nakata.

While he tried to shake the wraith-like wolves from him, Hiro drew in energy for his next attack. Once ready, Hiro combined his ki with onmyou magic to create an eruption of light and heat, firing it at Nakata,

"Pale Flash!"

Hiro has always used this final attack to decimate and finish off his opponents in the past, but Nakata met it with a wicked smile, for he had something else up his sleeve.

Nakata held his hands out and released a powerful force blast that not only destroyed the ghostly wolves, but reflected Hiro's attack right back at him. Unable to dodge, Hiro took the full blunt of the blast.

Steam rose from Hiro's body as the snow melted below him. He struggled to sit up, but couldn't. He shakily raised his katana. It was then slammed down by Nakata's boot heel,

"No more tricks, old man. This is your last moment; savor it. I know I will."

Despite Nakata's dooming words, Hiro glared at him with hateful eyes,

"The children of light with triumph and your campaign will fail."

With a smile, Nakata raised his sword, readying for the death stroke. His body weak and rippling with pain, Hiro could do nothing. He expected his whole life to flash before his eyes, but all he could see was the gleam on the tip of the silver blade pointing at his heart.

"Now you die, filthy dog!"

Nakata's blade descended. Then a bright blinding flash came from nowhere. Despite this, Nakata thrust his sword down until he felt it stab a solid mass. His vision cleared and he saw what his blade was buried in: Dirt and snow.

Nakata's lips curled over his sharp fangs in a grimace of disbelief. Raising his head, Nakata's furious voice shouted into the night,

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Hiro found himself in a dimly lit room in the arms of his beloved wife, whose tears flowing down her cheeks lightly dripped onto his face.

"You idiot!" She yelled in a voice shaking with conflicting emotions of anger and happiness.

Hiro was amazed. Not so much that he was just saved from the snapping jaws of death, but more so he has never seen his wife quite this upset at him,

"Y-Yayoi…"

"If I had gotten there one second later, just one second, you'd be dead! Why do you have to be such a stupid fool!"

"I'm sorry."

"You knew I'd be able to get everyone out in time! But still, you went out and met Nakata anyway!" She hugged him to her, "Damn your ego! Don't you ever do that again!"

Hiro simply put his arms around her,

"I won't, my love."

After a long tender moment, Hiro gently pulled back,

"Is everyone out?"

She gave a nod as she wiped away her tears,

"Everyone has been evacuated. All are accounted for."

"The vampires have occupied the base. We must activate the safe guard."

"But everything we've accomplished will be gone."

"Don't worry, we'll rebuild." Hiro said, favoring his side as he sat up, "What matters now is striking a devastating blow while we still can."

"I understand, Hiro-Sama." She concentrated for a moment. Her aura brightened and then faded, "It is done. The self destruct sequence has been initiated. In thirty seconds, there will be nothing left."

Nakata sheathed his sword as he gazed unsatisfactorily over the valley. He then put on his headset and called to his men,

"All teams - Report."

"_Sir, this is B Team. The facility is completely abandoned._"

"_This is G Team. No sign of the Wolves anywhere._"

"_Z Team. All their computers are fried. No way of retrieving information._"

"_S Team here. Power surges are occurring throughout the facility – Investigating._"

"This feels wrong." Nakata said to himself, "Hiro wouldn't abandon his home base so easily. What is he…?" Suddenly it dawned on him, "What insolence!"

Nakata took to the sky and flew away as fast as he could.

A bright blinding light filled the valley followed by a deafening sound. Night temporarily turned to day as everything in the valley was reduced to nothing in an instant. After the light faded, a glowing orange-yellow mushroom cloud ascended into the heavens as shockwaves were sent out in all directions. The vampire army had been wiped out in one fell swoop, but at too heavy a cost.

A half mile away, a burned steaming hand rose from under a pile of snow. Nakata slowly emerged and rolled over on his back to take a breather. As the burns on his face began to heal, he smiled to himself and began to laugh into the night,

"This changes nothing, Hiro. You may have taken my army, but the artifacts will still be mine." He looked to the moon, "It's just a matter of time."


End file.
